


紫羅蘭騎士團 / Knights of Matthiola

by Maria_Saffron



Category: Matthiola Records, 凍京NECRO | Tokyo Necro (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 66,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Saffron/pseuds/Maria_Saffron
Summary: 公元2199年，新台市。在全球气候寒化引发的资源战争结束后，这座位于台湾东北部的人造岛城市开始崛起。尖端科技、多国企业纷纷驻入，移民人口不断扩大，错综复杂的黑白势力使得犯罪和地下交易在这里野蛮生长。在法外之地以武力维持正义与秩序的，便是这个名为“紫罗兰骑士团”的特别组织。





	1. 雾霾中的暗杀者

**Author's Note:**

> 本作世界观及舞台部分基于《凍京NECRO SUICIDE MISSION》并与之关联。部分剧情与设定参考自现实存在的形象/场景/事件，如有雷同，不胜感激。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 近日，一度消失在公众视野的刺客“夜猫”（Hazecat饰）似乎在新台市再次现身。先后有目击报告称，新台市内出现来源不明的雾霾，并有疑似19世纪“鸟嘴医生”装扮的神秘人出现——据信，此人便是“夜猫”。  
> 骑士团成员将深入调查这一系列事件，寻找“夜猫”的踪迹。

####  （序）

“下面来看今天的焦点新闻。近日，[新台市](https://kom2199.swiki.jp/index.php?%E6%96%B0%E5%8F%B0%E5%B8%82)再次出现多起国际公民信息泄露事件。据悉，被泄露的信息包括受害人公民ID、个人住址、联络番号等，这些信息以不等的标价被自由交易，并被用于敲诈勒索等犯罪目的。警方已于日前逮捕了数名参与信息交易的犯罪嫌疑人，针对该系列事件的审讯侦察工作也已经展开……”

AI播报的晨间新闻喋喋不休地通过全息影像传遍新台市。位于天霞路2501号的“[紫兰会](https://kom2199.swiki.jp/index.php?%E6%9D%BE%E7%AB%B9%2FSongjhu)”难得迎来了早餐时间，倒也只能播些新闻消磨这点时光。一层的会客厅并不热闹，吧台前的男人似乎几百年没有吃过早饭，竟对着一碗燕麦粥不知所措；对面的女性正等待面包烤熟，不时抬头关注一眼新闻影像。

“目前已知的受害人名单中不乏小有名气者，其中包括了秋山制药总监马茨·雅各布、作家道森·刘等人。警方在这里也提醒各位公民，出门在外请注意个人信息安全……”

“信息都泄露成那样了，媒体还上来补一刀——”吧台前的男人放下一口未动的燕麦粥，“公众人物还是一如既往的难做啊。”

“新闻就是要人好奇才能卖座。”另一边的女性端来了烤过的面包。

“全新台人都得好奇他们住哪了。”

男人对他人自称suslik，但也自知这并非自己本名。有人告诉他在俄语中那是一种类似松鼠的动物，但得到的回复多是“啊，不过我这个应该是德国还是波兰传入的姓氏”。背了个这种难念又难记的名字，本人倒也并不在意别人如何叫他，一般是单一个“苏”。

由于并不习惯早起，苏似乎已不知早餐为何物，睡意也没有完全消散。

“给你冲些红茶吧。”一旁的女性提议。

“啊，谢了。”

新闻又不知说什么别的事情去了。苏只觉得AI播报的声音有些聒噪，低头塞了几口早餐进去，也懒得尝出些什么味道便囫囵吞下。外头难得出了个阴天——这在新台可算是好天气。虽不至于像北边的日本那样几乎全年下雪，但在这里一年中也少有几天能见上太阳。

通话请求的提示音打断了苏的冥想。见那个女性正忙着准备红茶，他便戴上眼镜接通了电话。

“哦咦，怎么是你啊。”来电那头却是个警官模样的男子，他的影像通过眼镜的成像模拟出现在苏的视野中。

“怎么不能是我。”

“DJ早起可不是什么好习惯啊。”

“哦，昨天我们每个月例行休店啊。”

“麻酱呢？”

“这人看我没睡醒去准备红茶了。”

“你倒是挺会享受。”

来电警官口中的“麻酱”，便是那个一早就在一楼忙活的女性，以“Matthiola”（紫罗兰）之名为人所知，也被认为是这家店里的“花魁”。即使是在整个竞争激烈的新台歌舞伎町，这位“麻酱”也是个颇有名气的人物，每晚前来一睹其风采的客人自然也是络绎不绝。

“所以，什么事，还找上我们来了。”苏不打算这么闲聊下去。

“哦哦，差点忘了正事。稍等下，给你转到第一视角。”

警官传来的画面变为主观视角，这让对VR画面眩晕的苏感到有些不适。对方似乎正在一间十几平米的卧室中，简陋而不透光的装修下是一组密密麻麻的虚拟屏幕，几位警事模样的人挤在周边，似乎在调查些什么。投影前一动不动趴了个瘦小的男人，苏便知这应是案件现场。

“所以，这是杀人事件？”

“没错。”电话另一头的警官深吸一口气，“准确来说，是暗杀事件。”

####  （一）

“死者名为Lim Lee，中国籍。2194年进入新台大学就读高维数据结构专业，毕业后就长住新台市新台区。目前并没有查到此人的工作信息，我们推测应该是无业状态。不过网警那边的调查显示，这个Lim Lee还以金姜（Golden Ginger）的网名活跃在很多网络社区上，其中绝大多数是程序论坛，所以此人的主要收入应该是线上授课和代码外包。”那边的警官在解说的当口，顺带把相关的资料一股脑传了过来，这让苏一时有些不知所措。

“等下，案件的处理应该是去找侦探吧，这些东西给我也没什么用啊。”

“没办法，习惯找麻酱帮忙了，回头你给她看看也行。不过——”那头的警官一瞬变得有些严肃，“你最好也都看一下，也许之后会有些帮助。”

尽管尚未完全清醒，苏已对事件有了些判断。

“你刚才说是暗杀事件？”

“嗯。今早前来回收垃圾的机器人最先发现被害人死亡，我们推测的死亡时间是昨晚11点左右，死因是生物毒素中毒。现场没有其他异常，被害人也没有收到任何恐吓，所以十有八九这是一起以除掉此人为动机的暗杀事件。”

“暗杀啊……”

警官传来的实时影像当中，几个拿着摄像装置的警事正小心翼翼地对着房间各个角落不停拍摄，周围的鉴定人员也不得不暂停手头的工作。这些影像收集完成之后就会被立刻送回负责刑事侦察的军警五课，并在那里进行全息模型构建以完成现场还原。

“离奇的是，”电话那头顿了一下，“昨晚11点左右，这一带有反常的目击报告。不少附近的居民都在那个时间遭遇了来源不明的雾霾，甚至有人声称看到了一个‘鸟嘴医生’出现在雾霾当中。”

“如果我没有记错的话，一周前首里那边的极端组织头目暗杀事件，也出现了类似的雾霾吧。”

“所以我们怀疑，这是同一人所为，或是有人刻意模仿这种仪式进行暗杀。所以这个死者的身份我们还需要进一步的侦察，才能进一步确定杀手的动机。”

“单纯是暗杀事件的话，也不会来找我们吧。”

“涉及极端组织和黑帮的事情或多或少也要告知你们做些准备，搞不好这个死者背后真的有什么组织。但更重要的是，这个杀手的身份似乎指向一个明确的目标——”

警官再次传来一份文件。那是一个“人”的档案——没有明确的身份信息，只有一个代号：

“夜猫”。

画像上的“夜猫”如目击报告所说，是完全的19世纪“鸟嘴医生”扮相。据说“夜猫”早期作为学者活跃于多伦多，多次参与研究尖端生物科技，并协助国际组织EAPA重建战后农业。民间传说他之后被要挟救治受伤的某个极端组织首领，并在后者被媒体报道死于微生物感染后消失在公众视野。

“据说这个‘夜猫’每次在行动之前都会制造雾霾。”电话那头的警官补充道，“应该算是杀人预告，恐吓之类的行为，或者单纯是仪式性的举动。”

苏再次审视这份简短的档案。“不过，我说。”

“嗯？”

“你不觉得有些奇怪吗。”

“你是说这人的行为？”

“不，我是说这份档案。如果真按照上面的说法来算，这个杀手‘夜猫’至少有80岁了啊！”

“80岁！你这么说的话，似乎确实……”

“城市整合运动是战前就在发生的事情。如果我没记错的话，那时候魁北克地区的高等学府就已经全部撤出严寒带。要是这个‘夜猫’最早是在那里活跃的学者，那么怎么说都应该是本世纪上半叶出生的人啊！”

电话这头苏的声音激动得有些发抖，还在厨房里的女性不由得朝这里张望过来。那边的警官也不由得再次仔细检查了一遍档案，生怕又错过什么重要细节。“我说，老苏啊，还有一种可能——如果这份档案的记录没有错误的话——这个‘夜猫’啊，有可能，不是‘人’。”

现场的警事们已经完成了初步的鉴定工作，对侦察可能有帮助的物品都被一一封装在独立的证物袋中等待进一步鉴定，此前一动不动趴在台前的尸体也早已被移走，换成了可再现的虚拟影像。五课的警官做出了收队的手势，狭小的房间不一会儿便空出了一大半，只剩几个辖区警察留在原地插科打诨。

电话那头的警官发觉现场已不太适合说话，便若无其事地踱步到屋外的走道。“如果他真的有80岁的话，要么这个‘夜猫’是多个人共同使用的身份，要么他压根就不是自然人，而是全身完全义体化的‘[后人类](https://kom2199.swiki.jp/index.php?%E6%A6%82%E5%BF%B5%2FConcepts)’（Post Human）。我想以他曾从事相关研究的背景，做到这一步也是完全有可能的。”

“所以，这回就是因为这个‘夜猫’，才惊动了九课？”

电话里响起的却是一个女声。正在密谈的二人这才发现，方才还在厨房准备茶水的麻酱此时已经接入了通话。

“啊，老姐，好久不见哇。”

“Spider，说正事。”女声透露出一丝严厉。

那边的警官显出些委屈来。“啊，刚刚说到哪了——惊动九课的事情吧。准确来说，不全是‘夜猫’。根据这份档案，‘夜猫’暗杀的对象其实都是一些极端组织成员或是严重犯罪分子。能让‘夜猫’出手的人，背后涉及的应该很有可能是公安级别的案件，所以九课当然要介入调查。”

“那出动我们的人，也和‘夜猫’有关吧。”

“五课负责的案件我们只能介入，不能完全接手。按照他们目前的侦办情况，十有八九会查到‘夜猫’本人头上，所以你们需要尽快找到他的踪迹，避免让那边的人找上麻烦。就算这起事件不是出自‘夜猫’本人之手，你们也要避免在那人身上出现更多的事端。”

“没问题，那你接着忙吧。”女人挂断了通话。苏自觉没什么好继续聊的，寒暄几句后也退了出来，却发现方才一口未进的燕麦粥已经凉透结了块。麻酱数落了几句“资源紧缺时代不准浪费粮食”之类的话，逼得苏只得开始字面意义上的划粥割齑。

“紫兰会”起初叫“紫罗兰休闲会所”，之后店主嫌名字太长不好记就改成了“紫兰会”。这家酒吧所在的新台歌舞伎町算是[松竹片区](https://kom2199.swiki.jp/index.php?%E6%9D%BE%E7%AB%B9%2FSongjhu)的最繁华地段。与各地其他歌舞伎町一般，这里的数千家各国料理、酒吧、俱乐部、休闲会所、游戏城之类，大大小小的门店连同十几家大型酒店挤在区区两平方公里多的狭小区域内，共同构成这一颇为闻名的不夜城。

但即使是不夜城，也总有需要休息的时候。清晨的歌舞伎町反而陷入死一般的沉寂，只有每天早上八点准时前来回收垃圾的机器人，才会不解风情地前来打破这种心照不宣的沉寂。午后是歌舞伎町开始复苏的时间，街边的咖啡馆和甜品屋前稀稀拉拉徘徊着一些顾客，那是新一天里最早被迎接的客人。这些看似文静的门店入夜后便摇身一变成为酒吧、俱乐部和夜餐厅，连同无数拥挤着前来享乐的人群，匆忙加入不夜城里制造聒噪的队伍。

不论外头有多热闹，“紫兰会”每个月都会有一晚例行休店。休店的时间多是用于卫生大扫除，由于每晚开店前都会有日常的保洁工作，大扫除倒也没什么太多的工作量，单是常住店内的苏和麻酱二人就足以摆平。若是不用忙活太多，两人则会坐在门口对着来来往往的路人发呆，就如此蹉跎掉一个下午，迎来再次开门营业的夜晚。

“说起来，如果‘夜猫’是所谓后人类的话， ** 那个人 ** 也许会知道点情况？”苏盯着街道斜对面开门迎客的爱尔兰餐厅，任由思绪四处飘荡。

“或许会，但 ** 那孩子 ** 知道的应该也不多。”

“长期涉足 ** 网络旅行 ** 的话，多多少少也会有些了解？”

“不一定。全盘义体化并不代表意识完全电脑化，只是可以完成一些部件的替换吧。按照他存在了至少80年来看的话，使用的电脑部件应该也是比较古老的型号。突然出现在新台，十有八九也是通过物理方式实现移动的。”

“这么招摇的打扮，怎么看都不太好潜藏。”

“如果说，”茶色长发上别着十字花头饰的女性转过头来，“他是能随意变装的人呢。”

餐厅旁的酒吧里出来一个西装革履的男人，将门口的牌子翻过面来，显出一个惹人注目的“OPEN”。

“随意变装啊。那就更不好追踪此人的下落。”浑身深色服装的长发男人叹一口气。

一旁的女性并不急着回应男人的问题。

“阿苏，你猜我好奇的点是什么？”

“不知道。”

“戴上眼镜。”

麻酱佩戴戒指的手指对着空气划拉了几下，苏的视野里便现出之前Spider传来有关‘夜猫’的那份档案。“看这里。档案里提到的那个民间传说，我仔细对比了一下相似的极端组织首领暗杀事件，还真找到了具体的这么一回事哦。”

麻酱又在半空划拉了几下，一份两年前的媒体报道就出现在画面当中。

“这些年被杀的极端组织成员千千万，但是死于未知微生物感染的偏偏就这么一人。”麻酱一张手，报道的内容就跟着被放大。“看这里，这篇新闻明确提到了这个事件，他们用恐吓和挟持的方式逼迫一位游医治疗受伤的首领。之后首领暴毙，游医也不知所踪——再看最后面，甚至还有对游医身份的猜测，名为‘哈兹卡’的北美医生。”

“这是那边的本地媒体吧，知道得那么详细。”

“那帮做媒体的，四处安插眼线的水平可不低于九课的人。”麻酱无奈一笑，“而且你看，这篇文章甚至明确提到了当事人的身份：M.X.P.的第一首脑，亚登·尤克卢利（Aten Ukorulj）。”

档案中随即现出那个首领的画像来。

“M.X.P.，应该不是这一带的极端组织？”

“对，这是一个盘踞在东欧地区的极右势力，战争后期开始崛起，占领萨格勒布有差不多十年时间了。这群人进行疯狂的个人崇拜，推行新法西斯主义，尤克卢利就是那个被神化的对象。”

“但是他不是已经死了？”

“神是不死的。就算肉身被完全侵蚀，意志依然足以恐吓每一个崇拜它的人。不如说，尤克卢利肉体的死亡，更加剧了他被神化的进程，这算是所有人都没有想到的事。当然也有人猜测，此人的意识进行了电脑化备份，现在以电脑人格的形式依然存活在什么地方。”

“所以这篇文章不是本地媒体的。”

“我看一眼。中欧发的，Qomskii自动翻译了。”

苏总算对‘夜猫’的身份有了些眉目。“这么来看，M.X.P.的人应该是在追杀这个哈兹卡。”

“应该是。所以他才会销声匿迹两年多。不过，M.X.P.也快要完蛋咯——当地的群众已经有好几轮自发的起义了，加上国际警察的介入，那帮新法西斯活不了几个月。”

“那么十有八九，为了躲避追杀，这个哈兹卡是隐姓埋名在中立地区隐藏了两年多。但是他为什么又突然出现在新台？这地方大半都是无主权地区啊。”

“只能说明，新台出现了更加危险的事情，才能让他不惜暴露行踪也要出手暗杀Lim Lee。但我更在意的是，明明就有两年前的新闻具体记载了那件事，为什么这份档案上却以‘民间传说’记录，甚至隐去了极端组织名字和死者的身份信息呢。”

苏只觉得好不容易解开了一个关键的谜题，却又有一系列更复杂的谜题不断阻碍调查。且眼下更关键的是，要尽快发现‘夜猫’的踪迹。就算目前已经知晓他的身份，却依然不知如何才能找到其本人。

天色渐暗，街道上来往的享乐主义者也逐渐多了起来。麻酱关闭了视觉投影，却一直不说一句话，不知是陷入了思考还是单纯在继续蹉跎岁月。苏试图继续查找哈兹卡与M.X.P.事件的相关资料，依旧一无所获。尽管即将入夜，空气却因为人流的增加逐渐变得暖和起来，当中又糅着菲力牛排配土豆泥、烤面包配芝士青口、泰式炒饭、墨菲黑啤的味道，以及街头与店内女郎们身上各式香水、洗发水的气味，混杂了些许象牙色散粉的暗香。

“欲速则不达嘛。与其在这里掘地寻天，不如就这么耐心等着，顺其自然。”麻酱倏尔站起身来，苏不知这是在对自己说还是她单纯的自言自语。“机会总是自己找上门来的，不然那就不能被叫做机会。”

二人进入店内，准备迎接会所新的一夜。

负责侦办刑事案件的军警五课内人头攒动，除了着手侦办案件的小组外，协助网络调查的三课也在部门间来回走动，一旁还徘徊着不少以“加班”为名留在这里的五课警员。证物鉴定工作旋将结束，不论是专项负责案件的警事，还是单纯跑来看热闹的警员，都在等待着资料最终整理归档。人群中心眉头紧锁的人便是刑事课长，正在听取侦察小组汇报的他，此时无意赶跑苍蝇一样聚过来的下属们。

“这是那么严重的案件啊？”小声说话的是个新米警员警员模样的人，他只能在最后排偷偷围观。

“联手侦办的案件，当然不一般。”新米警员一旁魁梧的警事应是他的前辈，小心翼翼回答着。

“课长也会有这样的时候啊。”

“是啊。”前辈模样的警事回头看向徐徐打开的自动门，“因为，这件事惊动了九课。”

进来的是个全身紧裹，戴着面具与防风帽的男人。方才还有些嘈杂的人群一瞬安静下来，只盯着那个怪人看。

“部门和名字。”当中的课长不动声色。

全身紧裹的男人只是不断走上前去，身旁的警察们便主动让出道来。男人直到课长面前才停住脚步。“军警九课，Spider（蜘蛛）。”

周围的人群开始小声议论。

“啊，这么说早上出现在现场的侦探也是他？”

“到底是九课的人，居然能直接对话刑事课长。”

“这么说真是公安级别的案件啊。”

“惹上九课那里的怪人可算是麻烦咯。”

自称Spider的男人似乎是转头环顾了一下周围议论着的人群，依旧沉默不语。课长站起身来面对人群，议论声才逐渐小了下去。“专案组负责人，三课负责人，以及鉴定科人员，留下。其余无关人员，立刻离开。”

围观人群只得悻悻离去，偌大的会议厅不一会儿便只剩几个人。

“值班人员也还请暂时回避。”

课长的厉声训斥之下，几个年轻的警员也低着头离开了大厅。

“多有得罪。”Spider这才开口，“如何了？”

刑事课长使了个眼色，一旁的专案组女警便打开了电子文档。“基本情况和白天的调查差不多，确认致死毒剂为A型肉毒杆菌毒素，推测是以气溶胶方式释放，令死者由呼吸道吸入中毒。死者物品并未有任何遗失，不过在他的外部电脑发现了数据被删除的记录，并且有遭遇入侵的痕迹。”

“详细说一说。”

女警看了眼身边三课的负责人，后者便赶紧调出自己的调查报告。“死者使用的外部电脑是Eclipse公司96年推出量产的高端型号AHI-900NXS，座式机则是Diablo公司93年产的商用机型Headliner DR20 MKIII。外部电脑和座式电脑都有档案被清空，但看上去是从底层直接抹去的，所以暂时不能确定被删除的数据内容。”

网警们绘制的调查报告和模型图通过投影展示在面前。

“入侵的痕迹呢？”

“我们在死者的外部电脑里发现了接口访问记录，应该是入侵后忘记抹去才留下的。奇怪的是，记录显示接入的协议是30年代的H2B II，所以没有读取到使用者信息。现在已经几乎没有人在用H2B II协议的设备了，猜想应该是作案人为了避免留下身份信息，才故意使用古老型号做的入侵。”

Spider似乎陷入沉思。

“对关系网的调查可有收获？”

“死者现实生活中不太与人交往，但是作为‘Golden Ginger’倒是十分活跃的样子，联络人里有各种学生和企业客户，我们网警查下去也是花了不少功夫……”

“说重点。”刑事课长面露不悦。

“啊……总之，我们发现死者有十分频繁的TAG访问记录。”

“TAG？”

“是一个匿名服务器。”三课的警官说着调出档案，“正常的网络访问都会留下自己的地址信息，所以很多黑客会以TAG作为一个中转站，用虚假的身份信息进行网络访问。这个TAG就像个盲盒一样，只能看见进去线的和出来的线，却看不见这些线在里面是如何走动的，所以追查起来十分困难。正是因为TAG匿名不可追踪的特性，除了用于商业加密和间谍工作外，也是很多网络犯罪的重要工具。”

“这么说，死者很有可能还是个从事网络犯罪活动的黑客。”

“确实。但是我们无法追踪他具体做了什么。”

Spider本想再问些什么，却又犹豫了一下。

“案件的全部资料麻烦传一份到我这里，今天各位辛苦了。”

言毕他便转身准备离去，却在半路停下了脚步。“另外——你们共同负责的 ** 另一个案件 ** ，也麻烦一并发过来。”

身后的警察们一阵沉默。

“你这是在命令一个课长！”当中的人朝着门口的男人厉声呵斥，“你没有这个权力。我们凭什么听从你。”

男人并没有回头。

“凭九课警察的判断。老爷子那边我会搞定的，就不劳烦你们再去打报告了。”

####  （二）

苏的卧室藏在“紫兰会”的地下一层。三十平不到的地方，有一大半都堆着尺寸不一的箱子，里面塞满了样式各异的唱片和磁带，当中的绝大多数都因为介质寿命到期而什么都放不出来了。据他所说，这些多是自己四处游历时淘来的“古董”，虽然早已没有什么使用价值，却也总让人好奇这当中装的究竟是些什么，想象着上世纪初的音乐和人们听这些音乐时的样子。

每日他醒来时，前一晚睡前播放的古典乐依然会自顾自地奏着。当中的绝大多数都是些19世纪的音乐，还有部分模仿古典作曲的现代古典乐，但放得最多的还是肖邦的夜曲、贝多芬的钢琴奏鸣曲之类。若是当晚结束工作后没有那么疲惫，他还会放些早期爵士或是巴萨诺瓦之类的老音乐。

休店日后一天往往会涌入比平时更多的客人，一楼舞池的工作量也增加了不少，以至于苏醒来的时候已经错过了午饭时间。床头的唱机正播放着肖邦的11号练习曲，倒也应了这些天有些凛冽的寒风。座机投影显出收件箱的消息提醒来，方才睡醒而意识有些模糊的人自然是没有多大心情去看。

一楼的吧台干干净净，会客厅大门也依然紧闭。

“那女人还没起来啊……”

苏喃喃着开了门，外头立刻灌进来一股要人命的冷风。昨夜似乎是下了会儿雪，这会儿门口已结了硬梆梆一层白色，倒是24小时运作的铲雪车来得恰到好处，苏一招呼就呼哧呼哧开来了。

麻酱没起床，自己又算是个懒得做饭的男人，苏只好上隔壁的面包房随意买了些垫肚子的来。即便是过了中午，穿堂风依然吹得他直打寒战，方才还充满整个脑袋的困意即刻去了一大半。全息电视正在重播昨晚火山队的AHCL比赛，一场难得的大胜让他们一跃进入积分榜的上半区——若是保持这个节奏，这赛季倒也颇有打入季后赛的希望。

苏啃了口“下午饭”，一边戴上眼镜准备查看收件箱。全是Spider发来的，还都抄送了麻酱一份。除了昨天案件的详细资料，还发来另一组案件的信息：

** 国际公民信息泄露系列案 ** 。

“啊，这不是之前新闻播过的案子嘛。”

资料中记录了数名有关被逮捕嫌疑人的信息。Spider在一旁还专门注了一笔：“嫌疑人均为信息买家，所透露的上家均指向不同机构的不同人物，报价也各不相同。但可以猜测存在层层加价分销的情况，这些有可能都来自同一个批发源头。”

苏尚不能理解那个侦探发来这些资料的用意，但没等他读完这份资料，“曹操”的通话请求就先来一步。

“喂，发给你的资料看到了吧。”

“在看。”

“一会儿再去看吧。又出事了。”

“什么？”

“和昨天相同的事件。”

“又是‘夜猫’？”

“你直接过来比较好。我把定位发给你——哦对了，最好带上枪。”

第二起案件的位置离歌舞伎町不远，苏背着一组冲锋枪跑跑停停过去也只花了十几分钟。只是换装备时耽搁了些时间，当他赶到现场时尸体已被抬了出去，搜查工作也基本已经完成。Spider正在现场入口处等他，门口守着两个五课的警员，要靠那位“大哥”带着才能进去。

“所以……”

“嘘。”Spider立马将苏的话堵了回去，“这里可能不方便说话，我们切私聊频道说。”

Spider老练地领着苏作出协助检查现场的模样。

“这回被杀的人叫Felix Wong，德国籍华人，网名‘唐卡’。和昨天的案件一样，生物毒素中毒死亡，外部电脑遭到侵入。网警那边的调查有不小的发现：这个‘唐卡’在TAG的用户群体中还颇有名气。”Spider解说的同时顺势将各种资料发给了苏，“我们在‘唐卡’和‘金姜’的个人电脑中都发现了大量访问TAG服务器的记录。这个服务器的情况你了解不。”

“之前在北港区的一项任务倒是间接接触过。应该是黑客常会访问的地方。”

二人故作常规来到死者的工作台前，‘唐卡’的外部电脑正作为证物被摆放在这里等待送去鉴定。Spider从后颈抽出一对连接线来，插在了‘唐卡’外部电脑的接口上。

“有画面了吗。”

“有。”

“你看这里。他的外部电脑有一组层层嵌套的隐藏文件夹，其中绝大多数都是空的。但是在这一堆编号不明的文件夹当中，有一个里面藏了一份文档。内容是，各种用户名和密码。”

文本文档的每一行都记录了一个用户名和一个密码，总共存了两百多行信息。

“还记得那份有关信息泄露案的邮件不？”

“啊，就是我看了一半就被你叫出来的那个。”

“看一下这个附件，这是审讯犯罪嫌疑人得到的上游名单，尽管当中绝大多数都是假名——不过这些交易的上家里面，有两个名字就出现在‘唐卡’的这个文档里。也就是说，这个‘唐卡’和昨天的‘金姜’，很有可能都是信息贩子。”

苏回想起昨日麻酱的猜测，支离破碎的线索似乎一下又都连接了起来。

“Spider。这么说来，‘夜猫’很有可能是住在新台的人。”

“什么？你那已经有什么进展了吗……”

“算不上什么进展。昨天麻酱猜测，‘夜猫’很有可能是在躲避什么人的追查，藏身在某个中立地区，但是因为新台这边出现了更危险的事才不惜暴露行踪也要出手杀人。如果站在他的立场考虑，比暴露行踪更危险的事，自然是自己的身份信息暴露。”

“果然有关联。”

Spider露出自信的笑容，一面将插在外部电脑上的连接线收回后颈。苏暗自赞叹，为九课工作的人的确有一种可怕的直觉。

“只有住在新台本地的人才会对这里的信息泄露事件感到担忧，何况是为逃避追杀隐姓埋名躲在这里的人。如果‘夜猫’只是路过这里，倒也没必要就这么贸然出手——除非他早就先九课一步发现了这两人背后的犯罪团体。”

“这么说，一周前在首里被暗杀的人，应该就是信息买家了。这个‘夜猫’还真不简单，不但已经领先了我们一步，还一直都藏身新台市，也算出乎意料的选择。”

“大隐隐于市。 ** 我们 ** 不也是如此嘛。不过Spider，你早应猜到了这一点——不然也不会喊我带上枪。”

“直觉的判断。这样，我守机场，你去蹲北港。”Spider切换到语音模式，立刻准备动身。

苏却犹豫了一下。“这么确定他会离开新台？”

“嗯？看来我们还是没想到一块去。”

“现在在找‘夜猫’的可不只有九课。”

“啊，你是说……”

Spider话到一半，呼叫的提示音却响了起来。

军警九课的地盘设在总署B座的地下三层，通过一道小门与悬浮座驾停车场联通。Spider通过层层核验进入会议厅时，办公台前正站了几个待命的部门同事，“老爷子”背对众人，坐在椅子上专注地看着投影的什么地方，似乎已等候多时。

“抱歉，路上耽搁了。”

“老爷子”依然保持之前的姿势，投影的背光显出他精瘦的轮廓来。“你不是最后一个到的。Wasp说还有些事要办。”无需转过身，他已经便知晓来者为何人。“Spider。昨晚的事情，我已经知道了。”

“是我的问题，没有即使汇报。”

“不，这件事你办的很好。不愧是八面玲珑的‘蜘蛛’。”课长的声音随着座椅的旋转渐渐清晰，“Falcon的人已经顺着你送来的情报继续调查了，等人齐了就讲。”

一位穿着宽大风衣的同事露出得意的笑容。

“不过，以后做这样的事，还是先打个招呼来得好。”被Spider叫做“老爷子”的人转过身来，现出一张二十岁出头的面庞来，特别定制的一对电子眼透出骇人的绿光。这位战功赫赫的九课课长统领整个公安部门已有十年，却在去年被意外卷入爆炸袭击。侥幸存活的他之后换了一具年轻的身体，以继任者身份回到岗位，接过自己留下的、被称为“军警察至上荣耀”的代号——Kraken。

至今都无人知晓那起爆炸究竟是巧合还是有预谋的行动。课长身份的保密工作也额外谨慎，Spider是少数几个知晓其真身的警官之一，却总还是会无意间随口喊一句“老爷子”，为此没少受到责备。

“Chameleon，”课长转向一位机器人模样的警官，“政府管理系统那边你们查的怎么样了。”

Chameleon只靠合成语音通过分布身体各处的扬声器回应：“近期确实查到了入侵和攻击的记录。他们把战场打扫的很干净，看起来像是专业的。但没有发现任何被攻破的记录。”

“好的，我知道了。”课长没有再问，陷入沉思一般长久一言不发。

这时候名为Wasp的最后一位与会人员终于赶到。课长单瞥了他一眼，并无出口责备。

“昨天Spider的判断很准确，这两起事件确实有紧密关联。”会议厅中央的大型投影上铺开黑客暗杀事件与信息泄露事件的资料，众人以此为中心围成一圈。

“Falcon。”

“是。被暗杀的两人都是同一个黑客组织‘UNI’的核心成员，其中‘唐卡’是站长，‘金姜’是数据管理员。”

投影的内容随着Falcon的汇报展现出有关UNI的详细资料来。“UNI主要经营的就是个人与企业信息盗窃。那帮人接受第三方的委托或是单纯出于泄愤目的，用潜入、强行冲卡、买通内应之类的方式获得信息，赚取利益。受害者除了一些知名人士和政客，还有些地下圈子的，看样子是黑白通吃。他们为了避免受到税务部门调查，所有UNI的报酬结算全都走国际虚拟货币渠道，最通用的就是W Money和CyT Corn。这两人的网币账户意外地没有多设保护，刚好成为我们调查的突破口。”

“这些账户有无资金流出记录。”

“没有。遭到入侵和擦除的只有和UNI相关的核心数据，从单纯索命和破坏核心组件的行事风格来看，确实很符合档案里对‘夜猫’的描述。不论如何，这对UNI那群乱来的都是一个沉重打击，直接导致他们散伙也是很有可能的事。”

随着Falcon汇报完毕，周边资料一一从投影中撤出，只留下‘夜猫’的画像在正中不断旋转。课长深吸一口气，低头沉默长久。

“你们怎么看。”他如此问着，并未抬头看着众人。属下们面面相觑，无人作答。

“我这边的想法是，先找到那个‘夜猫’观察。”Falcon率先打破僵局，“是那家伙本人行事的话，倒不至于继续威胁到公共安全，某种意义上反而和我们目标一致。”

“五课那边怎么交待。”课长反问。

“只能找个替罪羊咯。”

“还有别的看法么。”

“目前也还不能排除是模仿作案。”合成语音从另一边传来，“即使是本人出现，我们也不清楚‘夜猫’的目的。”

“如果只是个利己主义者，早晚也要成为我们的敌人。”Wasp附和。

“也不排除他们知道什么秘密，所以要杀人灭口的可能性。”另一个声音补充道。

“总之需要先查明身份，再决定是除是留。”Wasp像是强行总结般建议。周边人也纷纷附和。

课长起身向自己的位置走去。“这件事的调查工作，现在起全部由Falcon和Spider负责，其余人都回到日常岗位。散会。”

众人纷纷准备离开，留下Falcon和Spider等待之后的指示。课长像想起什么似的忽然转过身来。

“另外。除了Falcon和Spider之间可以直接交流，今后任何和这件事有关的信息，一律只能汇报给我。没有我的允许，不得透露给其他任何人， ** 包括你们的线人 ** 。”

众人散去后，“老爷子”只是意味深长地看了眼留下的两人，一言不发离开了。两位属下有些紧张地在原地又停留了两分钟，才意识到课长真的已经走了。

“怎么说。”Falcon整理着自己的宽大外套。

“我这边的线人已经有眉目了。”

“送你一程？”

“你往哪个方向。”

老搭档一撇嘴：“比较闲，去哪都行。”

Spider戴上面具。“我只有地址。具体是哪也不清楚，跟导航走吧。”

Falcon的飞行器平稳地直升上800米高度。时间已过黄昏，天色正由迷幻的绛紫转向幽暗冰冷的深蓝，随夜色升起的城市灯光萤火一般交织聚集，一直绵延向尚有一丝暖色的海平面，飞行器内的二人可将这里的夜景一览无遗。驾驶员只是将地址交由导航系统识别，飞行器便自行滑向目的地。

“新机？”Spider享用着机内自动备好的咖啡。

“啊嗯。Maxwell今年新出的世纪款Mod 3。瞧瞧这降噪，这启动，电力续航也升了不少。还有Nole最新的自动驾驶系统，加上IoT 6.1版本，提前准备热饮，换作谁都会心动的吧。”

“花了不少钱吧。”

“还行——我把之前那台老的转手了。然后再加了小几百万。”

“那倒也还好。”

“你不弄台好的？”

“我的话开车就行。”

“听说日本那边还有个女人和直升机结婚了。”

“我看你也快了。”

城市的灯光如俱乐部地毯一般向身后移动，又随着飞行高度的降低逐渐现出立体的感觉。市中心的高楼撑起一片灯光的雨林，周围偶有飞鸟一样的飞行器从中掠过。过了中心区，便是高楼不多却拥有更为繁华密集灯光的新台歌舞伎町。

“不错啊，又可以办事又能享乐。”

“办事为主。”

“顺带喝一杯？”

“有约了。下次吧，我请。”

“那就说好了。”Falcon手控飞行器下降，一面寻找最近的停机坪。螺旋翼吹出的高速风浪掀起一圈尘霾，将周围的灯光遮掩得朦朦胧胧。

Spider下到主路，不时回头看身后有无跟踪者。街上来来往往穿梭着前来享受夜生活的男男女女，不时能看到酒托模样打扮妖娆的女人在街头搭讪；一家俱乐部的入场队伍一直排到了门外，又绵延到街道的转角处拐一个弯接着排；对面的酒吧则走出一对买醉后互相扶着摇摇晃晃离开的客人。

在一家赌场前，Spider停下脚步，再次回头注意着身后，快步上了有些浮华的大阶梯，却并未径直走入赌场大门，而是经由电梯下了两层。这里看着不如地上那样热闹非凡，倒也还有些生意：出电梯便是家传统寿司店，里头零星坐了些刚下班的客人；往前一字排开几家经营古着的小店铺和旧唱片店，迎面出来几个打扮奇特的年轻女孩；名为“醉生梦死”的酒吧门口聚了几桌抽老式水烟的人，不远处四五个抹了浓妆的女人憔悴地蹲在地上抽烟。

拐两个弯后进到这一层的最深处，徘徊着的人也少了很多。走廊尽头是家门头极小的店，乍一看不知是经营什么生意的。从小门进去后，又是一条仅容一人通过的狭长通道，简陋的霓虹灯条发出廉价的深紫色灯光，引导人转一个弯后，才见到作为真正店门的玄关。巫毒扮相的前台女孩坐在那里抽蒸汽烟，她身后的墙壁刻了三个大字：

** 恶人潭 ** 。

巫毒女孩一抬头：“几个人？”

“两人。另一人在里面了。”

女孩向身后一使眼色，便上来两个大块头搜身。Spider咽了口唾沫：自己身上可是带了两把枪啊！

壮汉的手摸向别着枪的口袋，却只是稍加确认便略了过去。Spider稍松一口气，又起了些许疑惑来：若不是搜武器，那他们又要搜什么？来不及细想，女孩要他转身，两名搜身的大汉便交换过来搜第二遍身，无非只是又确认了一遍枪托里是什么而已。

“这是什么！”

身前的壮汉突然从Spider胸前的口袋抽出张电子卡来——那是他的搜查证！女孩见状叫一声“不好”，倏地从柜台里抽出把冲锋枪来对着他；身后的壮汉眼疾手快，一下收走了别在腰间的两把手枪，正准备从后侧下手时却让Spider顺势向后一个跟头摆脱了近身位置。两男一女举了枪口直指身前的男人：“你是政府的人！”

Spider万万没想到有这等情况，又猜Falcon或许还没走远，试着向他呼救，联网信号却让人屏蔽了。手上并无任何武器又要和这三人的枪口对峙，Spider的大脑飞速运转着，思考脱身之计。

“说！来这里做什么的。”女人尖锐的声音刺得他头疼。

举着两把手枪的壮汉发出猛虎一样低沉的声音：“这地方不欢迎你。”

Spider举起双手，这才发现“恶人潭”的门面旁还写了一排小字：

“ ** 政府与狗不得入内 ** 。”

另一名壮汉仔细看了眼电子卡。“他是警察！”同样低沉的声音大吼。另外两人一瞬表现出紧张的神色，眼神里的杀意变得有些飘忽不定。“来卧底的？”女孩厉声问。Spider犹豫地摇了摇头。“那来干什么！”又是尖锐的声音。举着手枪的壮汉吼道，废这么多话作甚，老子直接了结了他。拿着电子卡的壮汉赶紧阻止：“别轻举妄动，他们发现人没了肯定得来找麻烦。”女孩一口唾沫啐在地上：“摊上这事情也是倒八辈子霉了！”

Spider正与这三人僵持不下，却听见里面传来一声：“住手！”

两男一女回头看去，走出来一个浑身铆钉的金发男人。女孩依然举着枪，朝身后人抗议：“这人是警察！”

“他是九课警察。把枪放下。”温和宽厚的声音。

三人一听到是“九课”，慌张地互相对视一眼，然而也只能听从金发男人的命令收手。Spider依然举着双手，大口喘气看着铆钉男。巫毒女孩依然紧张地紧握枪托。

“Boss！”

“这不是你们该杀的人。”

“可是……”

“相信我，他不会怎么样，是吧——”Boss看着对方举过头顶的双手，“Spider。”

见场面已被控制，Spider缓缓放下双手。Boss转头看向两个大块头：“把这位特工先生的东西还给他。”

二人露出不服的神色，但也只得将枪和搜查证交还回去。

“失礼了。”男人领着Spider通过两道隔音门进入店内，不服的壮汉依旧朝着他龇牙咧嘴。里头光线有些昏暗，Spider花了点时间才适应幽暗的环境。不大的门店内只零零星星摆了几张桌子，正中的空地上七八个打扮奇特的人正随着上世纪初的高速舞曲鬼畜扭动着；台上的DJ并不理会这些灵魂舞者，自顾自播放着那些无人问津的古老音乐。吧台前坐了几个背着枪的人，Spider总觉得这些人的面目有些眼熟。

“不要抬头。跟我来。”金发男人的声音在前面响起。

舞池的右边藏了一个狭小的阶梯，楼上传来气罐阀门打开的声音。Spider跟随前面的男人上了二楼，只见面前的卡座里聚了一群正在“吹气球”的人，他们周围的空气中都隐约混了一股气体软毒品的甜味。他这才想起，方才楼下看到的几人中，几乎都是些政府悬赏通缉了很久的杀手，以及入侵大型企业的盗贼。吧台前坐在最靠里位置的，甚至还是多年前五课断言已经死亡的、曾让日本全关西地区都提心吊胆的“黑面大盗”——渡边鬼治。

难怪这地方叫“恶人潭”！

苏已在二楼等着他。Spider将别在腰间的枪袋取下放在桌上，正对着苏坐下。“Boss”立马为他取来杯垫与一只卡了冰块的广口酒杯，从一旁的冰桶里提出酒来为他倒了小半杯，随后坐在了苏身旁的位子上。

“抱歉哈，下午你走得急，忘记告诉你进来这里要注意的事了。”

“没事。不过刚才确实吓了我一跳。”

“介绍一下，这位是Killian Schmidt，就是这家店的店主。一般我们都叫他‘铁叔’。”

“店主先生，刚才多有得罪。”

Schmidt只是一笑：“不用放在心上。不介意的话你跟苏那样叫我铁叔就行。”

Spider拿起酒杯抿了一口，威士忌的醇香混着冰水在口中散开。店主铁叔直言，这家店接待的常客多是些被政府通缉的游侠，起初店名是叫“ ** 招待所 ** ”；收留的江湖人士多了之后，大家就自嘲一般，一起改了“恶人潭”这么一个名字。“政府与狗不得入内”，也是从很早时候就已经立下的规矩。

“所以，你的身份可别透露给那些人。不然全店的人都得杀了我。”苏苦笑道。

“放心。倒也难怪你会找上这个地方。”

Spider这么说着，视线扫过店铺二层，却在一面挂了画框的铁墙上停住了。画框中装裱着的并非什么神像，也不是哪位名家的作品抑或什么人的画像，而是一件军服——属于地区至高权力拥有者的，联合政府军总司令的军服。

“那是仿品。”铁叔解释道，“真的那件我藏在别的地方。”

倒也是奇了，这年头做生意的店多会放上一尊救世基督像，再不然就是什么地方神的画像或是投影，偏偏要挂上一件总司令军服的还是头一回见到。想想倒也还有几分道理：这最高统治者的一个眼神就能决定一大群人的富贵生死，不比那教你忍受苦难的基督还要厉害。

原来，铁叔手里的这件军服正是那个渡边鬼治的“得意之作”，只不过政府为了顾及面子才完全封锁了消息，同时四处寻找其踪迹，誓要取鬼治项上人头，用最凶狠的入侵式病毒折磨他至死。之后铁叔在这里收留了经历九死一生的鬼治，而作为保全他身份的交换条件，便是那件让他得意万分、又令他多次与死亡擦肩而过的军服。

铁叔端起酒杯晃了晃，好让威士忌与冰水更好混合。"那家伙还一直扬言要把那件军服偷回来，不过说了这么多次也还没有一次得手过。"

Spider愈发觉得这“恶人潭”不简单。

“啊，差点忘了谈正事。”苏想起白天未说完的话。

“这么说你是确定‘夜猫’就在新台了？”

“不能确定。但是既然暴露了行踪，那些追杀他的人也必定会找上来。”

“螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后啊。”Spider对此饶有兴趣，“这么说，如果真是这样的话，他大概率会出现在这个地方？”

“这里是全新台最安全的地方。甚至比军警九课的总部还要安全。”铁叔的声音在一旁响起。对于‘夜猫’这样的人来说，这地方确实比军警九课要安全的多。但Spider依然无法理解当中的思路：即使知道其人会在这里现身，那又如何从这一堆牛蛇鬼神一样的人物里找出他本人？

“说起来，你那边开会都说了些什么？”苏接着问道。

“啊，课长叫我们尽可能不要透露信息，包括给线人。不过你的话，倒是可以搞点情报交换这样的名义——总之，我们这边调查有了结果，他攻击的目标是一个叫UNI的黑客组织，也就是之前国际信息泄露案的元凶。”

“这么说，某种意义上他和九课的目标是一致的？”

“也挺有恶人潭游侠的作风。”铁叔顺口道。

“前提依旧是，出手的是‘夜猫’本人。你这边的情报呢？”

苏又抿了口威士忌，故意卖个关子看：“这么说这场交易是我亏了。”

“那你这边还真不得了啊。”

“其实是白天没来得及跟你说的话。麻酱查到了疑似‘夜猫’的另一个名字：哈……”

本应脱口而出的名字，苏却犹豫了一下。

“哈？”

“啊，哈兹卡（HazeCat）。从两年前一份中欧媒体的报导中找到的——说起来，你们这档案工作不行啊，这么具体的资料都没记录上去。”

“档案也是要经过核验的。听你这么说，这交易确实是我这边赚了。”

“之后就交给你这边咯。”

“当然。”

“留下来蹦会儿不。”

“我可做不到那群灵魂舞者一样放纵。还得早点回家抱老婆呢。”

“哈啊，到底是有家室的男人。”

三人再次下到一层，舞池中依然是那几个跳着鬼畜舞蹈的人。行至俱乐部门口时，台上的DJ已经换了一首听起来就有些年头的曲子，本准备要一起走的苏却说着什么“上世纪的旋律UK Hardcore现在已经不多见了”之类的话，非要留下来再蹦会儿。Spider深知那是身为DJ的苏特有的职业敏感，象征性地站在一旁陪他听了会儿曲子，便先走一步。

不多久，苏又说想去外头抽会儿烟，抓了铁叔一直出到了小门口。随着入夜更深，周围来往的人变得更多，只有这最深处不知作甚的小店依然门可罗雀。二人吐出的香烟缭绕四周，颇像是‘夜猫’现身前如同仪式一般的雾霾。

“铁叔啊，台上这个DJ是什么来头。”

Schmidt猜想是同行相轻或是巧遇同好之类的事。“哦，那个小伙子啊。差不多是两年前突然跑来问还招不招驻场，我想着多一个人倒也不算什么坏事，就让他试了下音——放的还挺不错的，就让他留下了。之后就一直在我这做驻场，住在赌场楼上的酒店里，每星期都有三四天会来吧。”

“他艺名叫什么。”

“我想想——我记得叫，Euro Trash。”

苏托着下巴思索了一会儿，甚至没注意到一大截落到脚上的烟灰。“等那边结束之后，我想会会他。”

“嗯？莫不是遇上厉害的同行了？”

“不。”苏又猛吸了一口烟，“我想，这个叫Euro Trash的年轻人，就是‘夜猫’本尊。”

####  （三）

多年以前的多伦多，连年的严寒让这里的居民纷纷搬离，前往还算是温暖的南方。整个魁北克地区已经自发迁走了近一半的人，原本就有些空荡的寒带地区便更显出些空寂来。有些闲钱的多是直接迁往佛罗里达之类的地方；也有搬去加州的，那儿的气候虽也好不到哪去，但总不至于冻死人；手头并不宽裕，或是不愿耗费心力的，便想尽办法投奔亲朋，也勉强能找到些去处。

境内的高等学府不如本地住民那么自由，但也有大批的学生转向南部临时设立的海外校区。

生物机械实验室内，一名年轻的学者正在接受新义体的测试。高度仿生的设计让人乍一看分辨不出那究竟是义肢还是真的身体。

外头不时拥挤着学生们搬迁时的嘈杂声。

“快点搬走咯，别冻死在魁北克！”不止一人这么对他说过。

人易挪。那些实验室，那些器材设备，却只能暂时留在这冰窟窿里。年轻人想要完成最后的义体测试。从替换肌肉，到骨骼、人造内脏、皮肤，之后是整件器官的义体化，以及最后的，脑。他想到了那个困扰无数人的，名为“忒修斯之船”的古老命题。浑身每一个部件都用人造的材料作了替换，那自己还是原来的自己吗？

“脑是一件容错率极大的仪器。即使有一堆数据错误，它还是能看上去毫无问题地运作，还带给人无穷无尽的智慧和想象力。”

耳畔似乎又响起了导师曾说过的话。他记得还有后半句：

“这个星球上的文明也是如此。明明到处都是致命的错误，却也能拖着这一连串的问题踏步前进。”

他从未急于思考这些话的意义，只是单纯觉得颇有些趣味的道理。但到底，针对脑的实验还是异常凶险，总让人担忧一个小元件的错误就引出什么巨大的灾难来。自己的备份静静躺在保管室的一盒硬盘内，他只希望永远别让那一个“自己”苏醒过来。

“所以，你就这么成了最早的Post Human？”

哈兹卡甚是模糊的回忆并不能勾起苏多大的兴趣。二人从店内出来时，苏单是听哈兹卡讲自己的故事，只能中途发出些附和式的感叹。

“《秋水》中有这么句话，你既然不是鱼，怎么又会知道鱼的乐趣。没能将意识电脑化的自然人，想必也是很难体验赛博格的乐趣罢，更何况我现在是行走江湖、脱离监视的赛博格。”

“倒也是。顺带，有件事情很好奇。”

“请直言。”

“不怕我是什么坏人么。”

“有才能的人之所以被称为能人，多是因为他们懂得如何与人相处，让自己的智慧有正义的用途。用投机取巧的话语讨好别人的，即便脸上没有恶人的刺青，也能让人看出他不是宽厚的人。能将特务警察带来恶人潭不可以说不是有才能的，面对江湖人士保持谦卑不可以说不是宽厚的，为陷入困难的人提供帮助不可以说不是正义的。”

“我可不觉得自己算得上什么君子。”

二人已不觉走出了歌舞伎町的核心区，眼前是庞大的虬溪路立交桥枢纽。靠近主干道的几座废弃大楼前围了一圈附有“禁止入内”字样的隔离栏，过不了多久它们就会被拆除以建造新的商业广场。苏无视这些隔离栏，径直翻了过去进入大楼内部上了楼。早已闲置不用的办公区零零散散摆了些旧桌椅，苏挑了些还算结实的，将它们收集起来堆在了一起。

“带枪没。”

哈兹卡似乎也有所领悟。“螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后么。”

“我可不是来捉你的。”

话音刚落，身后就响起一串自动步枪射击的噪音。两人迅速翻身进入苏简单搭好的掩体，朝楼梯口的火力点反击。偷袭者似乎尚未料到二人早有警惕而未敢上前，被死死压制在楼梯口下。但不一会儿，另一侧便又传来射击声，子弹打在墙体上溅起海浪一般的碎片和粉尘来。

“你的冲锋枪射程略有不足，不如把敌人放近了打。”即使情况危急，哈兹卡依然保持有些拗口的说话方式。

敌人犹豫了一阵不敢上前，但很快就有两三个胆大的冲到了一根立柱后开始射击。苏朝着近端的火力点一阵扫射，立柱后很快便没了声音，楼梯口却又源源不断扫来弹幕。

“大概多少人。”

“就算我曾经多次和他们交手，也很难只依靠枪火的声音判断数量。”

“我看得有二十多人。”

“想要得到最好的猎物，就得有充足的力量来围剿啊。我们现在大概是受困的野兽了。”

用废弃桌椅搭建的简易掩体也快被口径不一的子弹打成一堆废铁。

“右边的楼梯口人少，我们从那里冲出去。”

苏两个跟头贴地翻滚出了掩体，借着大楼墙体的掩护开始迫近楼梯口；哈兹卡持手枪背对着苏，不紧不慢压制着身后的火力点。对方似乎发觉一时间难以强攻，逐渐开始撤出火力，两人很快顺势上了楼道。尽管双持速射冲锋枪已将出入口的五六号敌人都送去了天国，但苏知晓无论向上向下都还有人正埋伏着等待机会。

“这里向上爬两层就是天台。我一会儿就沿着楼道一举攻上去，你在身后保护。”

“你块头大不好掩护，我上前吧。”

“上吧，先锋官。身后交给我。”

哈兹卡贴着楼道的墙壁缓慢上前，身后的苏掏出迷你手枪同时警戒身前与身后。敌人似乎并未料到二人竟会向上走，直到苏和哈兹卡毫无阻拦地上了天台才有所发觉似地冲了上来，他们无一例外白白做了挡箭牌。

“面对远比自己多出几倍的敌人，必须出乎他们的意料，攻击他们最薄弱的环节。这果然是很好的用兵方式。”

“先别急着感叹。我的弹夹只剩一个了，除非能从这里逃走，现在我们只能用剩下一点子弹消灭他们。”

通往天台的只有一个狭窄的楼道，两人能做的只是借助水箱的掩护向入口射击，身上所剩无几的弹药却难以继续抵挡住源源不断涌来的敌人。苏很快打完了最后一个弹夹，只得换用迷你手枪。十几号人很快从楼道冲了上来，逼得二人反复后撤。

“那么我们是做那刀俎上的鱼肉，还是再做最后一次困兽之斗呢。”

明知已没有什么退路，哈兹卡依然用拗口的方式讲他的冷笑话。

苏倒是比那个操着一口文言文翻译腔的人更为悠闲。“别急着下定论，我的援军看上去已经到了。”

话音未落，身后嗖地飞来一枚子弹，竟直接一下穿过两个敌人的身体，蹭着身后第三人的衣领出去，在天台的地面上击出清脆的金属声，一瞬让周围十几号人大惊失色。不一会儿周边便掀起一阵风浪，紧跟着风浪传来高速气动力螺旋桨的声音——一架银色涂装的飞行器稳稳当当悬在天台上，一位穿着宽大风衣的射手从中探出头：“快进来！”

苏毫不犹豫拖着哈兹卡上了飞行器，顺势用脚尖将舱门勾上。

“喂，我这是半自动门，稍微爱惜一点啊。”机主不由开始责备起来。

还在天台上的十几号人这才从那“一箭双雕”的枪法中回过神来，愤怒地朝那飞行器扫射，但早已无法伤对手分毫。倒是机主又开始心疼自己的座驾：“那可是我上星期刚喷的银色涂装！”只是这会儿想要朝他们射击已是不可能，机主只能骂骂咧咧地操控飞行器升上八百米高空。爬升这会儿，方才得救的两人也终于将紧张情绪平息下来，苏稳当地坐在副驾驶，哈兹卡则在后排靠着窗口观察下方。

“如果是关注下面那伙人的话，我的部下一会儿就会解决战斗的。哦对了，你俩把安全带系上。”机主将宽大风衣的领口卸下，露出戴着针织帽和墨镜的半张脸来。苏尚未见过其人，但也知晓这位便应是Spider口中那个“十分擅长射击的老搭档”Falcon。

“Spider没来啊。”

“老应啊，这会儿应该在家抱老婆呢。”

“老鹰？”

“不是Falcon那个老鹰，是姓氏的应。我俩在警校同届，平时就直接叫名字。你们可别说出去哈。”

“都懂的。”

“怎么说，去哪。”

“先找个安全的地方吧。”

“师姐那店里这会儿可不像是安全的地方。飞机也不好停。”

Falcon口中的“师姐”，说的应该就是麻酱。

“那还有别的什么安全的地方。”

“安全的地方啊。”Falcon的嘴角微微上扬。“我倒是知道一个现在绝对安全的地方——要咖啡还是红茶，还是热牛奶？”

留着弹痕的银色飞行器一个提速，向着宁静的东南方驶去。

“要我们军警察来支援，你这派头也是够大。所以，底下那伙人什么来头。”

后排传来哈兹卡决绝的声音。“一定是M.X.P.的人。”

“哦哦。初次见面，我是九课的Falcon，这位是苏，然后后排的小哥应该就是‘夜猫’本尊吧。”

“哈兹卡。”

Falcon看向一旁的苏。“看来这回我们的头号线人立大功了。”

原来Falcon的飞行器就停在对面大楼的楼顶，一直埋伏在远处。迟迟不出手倒也不是想隔岸观火，只是为了看清楚敌人数量究竟有多少。这会儿部下应该早已攻进大楼，将剩下一伙人收拾干净了。苏也事先料到会遭人跟踪，才特意将敌人引到无人的废弃大楼，避免交火时伤及路人。只要离开恶人潭时告知Spider事况，自然会得到充足支援。

“所以说，你是怎么找到他的？这位小哥看起来和那个鸟嘴医生完全不像啊。”

这会儿，连‘夜猫’本人也开始露出好奇的神情。

“靠推理和运气。之前麻酱就猜测‘夜猫’是长期隐居新台的人——顺着这一点往下想，要说全新台最适合江湖人士藏身的地方，就只能是那个地下酒吧。从一开始我就确定，‘夜猫’应该是那里的常客或是工作人员。”

“鸟隐于天高，鱼潜于水深。招摇的人要想自在地隐藏起身份，就要和那鸟和鱼一般让自己完全融入周围的世界。”身后的‘夜猫’本尊试着用奇怪的翻译腔解释一番，苏却觉得越解释越乱。

“之后我向店主打听有没有疑似的人，店主不能确定。直到之后Spider来，我和他提到‘夜猫’的另一个名字，才有了真正的线索。”

“另一个名字？是哈兹卡吗。”

“麻酱当时查到的资料是一份中欧媒体的报道，[Qomskii](https://kom2199.swiki.jp/index.php?%E7%89%A9%E5%93%81%2FItems)翻译的时候把里面的人名也一起音译了，看到翻译件资料的时候我也没有多加注意。但是名字一旦念出来，就完全不一样——‘哈兹卡’的音像极了一位40年代旋律UK Hardcore艺人的名字，HazeCat，也就是资料原文上的那个名字。HazeCat停止发布音乐的时候，也刚好是‘夜猫’开始活跃的时候。”

“活跃的年代恰好吻合啊。所以你就怀疑他们是同一个人？”

“只是单纯名字一样，巧合的成分也许会更多。但如果播放的音乐都一样，那么那种可能性就更高了。最终让我确信这一点的，是之后店主告诉我艺名的事。Euro Trash这个艺名，是HazeCat刚出道时用的名字。这么看的话，那个看上去只有二十出头的小哥十有八九就是那个活了八十多年的HazeCat了。”

“这么看，的确是推理和运气。但也只有你才能想到。我们可不怎么去听那些老古董音乐。”

身后的本尊倒并不完全认同这样的说法。

“姜太公在渭河边垂钓，并不是一心想要完全隐居。只有像周文王那样有心的人，才能发觉他的抱负；也只有像周文王那样有心的人，才是姜太公想要跟随的人。”

Falcon只是对这一番话感到费解。苏只好勉为其难开始解释：这是故意留一些线索，才能让可以信赖的人主动发现。

“哦，这样啊。那这位小哥的确是本尊咯。”

苏只觉得Falcon话中有话，却不知那是怀疑还是故作试探。这会儿飞行器也开始下降，落在新台城东一处老居民区的停机坪上。周围都是些独栋的住宅，可以看到远处市中心高楼传来星星点点的灯光，也算是一处闹中取静的地段。居民区里头的小道颇为错综复杂，Falcon带着两人在里头拐过一系列弯才在一处院子前停了下来。

前来应门的是一位棕色头发的女性，苏感觉似乎在哪里见过她。女主人领着客人们穿过门前的小花园，玄关前已整整齐齐摆好了三双拖鞋。

“老公，他们到了哦。”

苏顺着女主人喊话的方向望去，一个熟悉的身影正在厨房水槽前忙活——那不是Spider吗。

特务警察搜查官的家打理得出人意料地温馨。不大的格局里摆满了各类家具和饰品，却又不显过分拥挤；墙上或挂或贴地布置了些针织图、假花、吊饰之类的手工品，风格不尽相同而组合得恰到好处；茶几、壁橱之类的地方又都摆了夫妻照片，全用绳艺品相框装裱着；暖色柔光灯又烘托出这里温和的气氛来。苏料想应是这家的女主人负责打理的一切，做警察的男主人应该只能像现在这样帮忙做些洗碗之类的杂活。

“真的有些抱歉，我们家刚吃完晚饭。没有想到会有客人来，只煮了两人份的咖喱，不介意的话就吃些水果垫垫肚子吧。”女主人为客人端来了果盘，“需要喝点什么吗？我们家有红茶和枫糖梅卡诺。”

Falcon摘下面部的遮挡物，露他自己的真容来——颇为清秀的，难以分别性别的面庞。“我的话，红茶就行。”

准备好茶水后，女主人便坐下来与客人寒暄。无非是说些日常的闲谈，Falcon却似乎一直很纠结这家人青咖喱的配方，丝毫不考虑身旁还坐着两个还没吃过晚饭的人（尽管另一个赛博人似乎只要喝机油就行）。女主人只是有些满足地笑笑：“所以说啦，这是只能告诉和酱的，我们家的秘密啦。”

这会儿“和酱”也刚忙活完，擦着手紧贴着爱人坐下。

“又来打听我们家的青咖喱啦。”

“你们谁也不透露嘛。”

“想吃的话就跟我说一声嘛，随时来我家蹭饭。反正也不收你钱。”

“那可多麻烦。”

“总之，说正事。这位就是‘夜猫’本尊，哈兹卡吧。”

“至少和我一起来的两位都是这么说的。”

苏察觉出一丝紧张的空气，下意识按了下身旁哈兹卡的手腕。

“进展顺利得让你有些怀疑？”

“老应。”Falcon顿了顿嗓子，声音也变得更加严肃，“你回家之后应该一直没有查看邮件。但是就在我等着接应他们的时候，老爷子那边发来一份新的情报。你们在那个地下酒吧碰头的时候，又有人被‘夜猫’暗杀了，秋山制药的产品总监，马茨·雅克布。”

听到这个名字，哈兹卡不由得震颤了一下，又很快恢复了平静。Falcon似乎有所察觉，朝这边瞥了一眼。

“确定是被‘夜猫’暗杀的？”

“是啊。附件里的调查报告写的很详细——他的电子脑被破坏的很严重，但五课的鉴识人员从死者的[VIRD](https://kom2199.swiki.jp/index.php?%E7%89%A9%E5%93%81%2FItems)缓存里提取到了一小段生前视觉影像。出现在画面里的，就是一个和‘夜猫’长的一模一样的，全身黑色的鸟嘴医生……”

“等等，那会儿‘夜猫’不是和我们一样都在那个酒吧里吗？”

Falcon的眼神开始变得犀利，像锁定了猎物的隼鹰一般紧紧盯着哈兹卡。“那就奇怪了，现在和我们坐在一起的这个小哥，究竟是不是那个‘夜猫’呢。”

Spider沉默不语。Falcon说的每一个字都如同银色子弹，敲打穿透着苏的内心。身旁的哈兹卡却似乎并没有受到那些话语的威慑。

见其他人并未有回应，Falcon又接着一字一字地敲打。“要我说，这两个‘夜猫’中有一个假货，不是这个小哥，就是那个出现在死者办公室的鸟嘴医生。除非这个小哥能把自己拷贝一份，像忍者分身一样，一边在酒吧工作，一边去进行暗杀行动。”

又是一阵沉默。墙壁上机械挂钟的咔哒声清晰可闻。

苏不知该如何应答，只得暗自监视身旁哈兹卡的举动。Spider则握着女主人的手，似乎陷入沉思。

一只黑猫不合时宜地出现了。它竟一跃跳上哈兹卡的大腿，喵喵地对着他撒娇。女主人这才想起来：“啊，我刚刚忘记去喂陀古萨了！”

她起身抱起自家的宠物去了后门，陀古萨的小窝似乎就在那里。苏倒也是头一回知道Spider家养了宠物，还起了“陀古萨”这么一个奇怪的名字；仔细一想，那个提前退休的女人还在会所后院养了只叫“巴特”的边牧，这俩宠物的名字倒还真是绝配。

Spider像是想通了什么，喝了一口摆在面前的梅卡诺。

“要我说，不如先听听面前这位‘夜猫’的说法。”

Falcon意识到他很快就明白了这个谜团背后的事，不由露出些许惊异的表情。这时候哈兹卡似乎也有了“想要说些什么”的反应。

“我听说日本飞鸟时代被人们谥为圣德太子的厩户王因为对政务和改革处理得当，十分受到百姓的尊敬，后人没有不称赞他先进思想的，更有他能同时听十人说话而且应答自如的传说。同时和十个人对话尚且已经非常困难，即使是同时听两个人说话，就算是今天也很少有人能做到，难怪只有被冠了‘丰聪耳’名号的圣人才能有这样的传说。要想同时顾及两件事情也许还有些可能，但要将自己一分为二，同时出现在两个地方做两件完全不一样的工作，我想哪怕是像圣德太子这样贤能的人也很难做到的罢。”

见两位特务警察露出一脸茫然的表情，苏只好替哈兹卡翻译成人话：“他的意思大概就是，就算他神通广大上天入地，应该也做不到分身暗杀这样的事。”

这人说话一口文言翻译腔，当初是怎么找铁叔做的DJ，苏暗自想道。

“既然这样的话，老云你想通了没。”Spider一脸轻松叫着Falcon名字的绰号，向后一靠将自己陷进沙发靠背里。

“我还没想通，我看你是想通了。”

“你要相信我们头号线人的能力。何况还有老姐担保。”

Falcon似乎也开始放下警惕。苏也意识到Falcon已经解开了那个谜。

“这么说，那个是故意做的……”

“FAKE。”两人异口同声。

“接下来怎么做。老爷子那边首先得交待过去。”

Spider又摆出一副若有所思的模样。“刚才的行动，你跟老爷子汇报没。”

“就汇报了调动警力的事，说是针对极端武装的行动。”

“我们已经找到‘夜猫’的事，最好先别告诉上面。知道这件事的人，除了刚才那些被送去天国的，就只有这里的六个人。”

“六个人？数错了吧，算上他本人这里也才五个人啊。”

“别把他给漏了。这位‘侦探’可是先我们一步看透了真相啊。”

妻子正巧抱着“陀古萨”回来。

“也是呢。那么今晚怎么说。”

“只能先加个班咯。你先去找老爷子对接一下那个案子，就说我们这边要接手。”

“针对VIRD缓存和死者的人际关系调查是吧。”

“嗯。哈兹卡今晚就暂时住在我家，这里现在比哪都安全。然后我开车去查看一下现场，顺带送苏回老姐那里。你们都没意见吧？”

“OK。”

“为无家可归的人提供一个安身的场所，这应该是仁吧……”

三人齐声道：“说人话！”

“今晚多有打扰。”

Spider暗自嘟哝，这人的语言系统是不是改造的时候出了问题。

为哈兹卡安排好房间后，Spider便换上一身黑衣准备出门。Falcon已先行一步，苏在玄关外抽烟打发时间。

“喂，你要是把烟灰掉在花园里，我老婆可是会杀了我的。”

“有便携式烟灰缸的啦。”

“走吧。”

女主人这时又追了出来，手中攥了个小香囊。

“你又把它忘了。”

“啊，抱歉，我又忘了。”

“每次都要我提醒你。”

“挺好，这样每次走之前都可以再看你一眼。”

“说得好像走了就不回来一样。”

“少说这么不吉利的话嘛。”

“还不是你先的。”

身为特务警察的男人将妻子的护身符小心地别在腰间。

“走喽。”

####  （四）

深夜的地下高速已没什么车流，一辆黑色的舒马赫T3正向松竹方向飞驰。

“怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“我是说，我那个老搭档啊。今天头一回见到他吧。”

“Falcon啊。好像是麻酱的师弟？我听他管麻酱叫师姐来着。”

Spider却大笑起来。

“这话就说对了一半。”

“我才说了这么点。”

“老云的枪法很厉害吧。当年的确是和老姐一起学的。老姐还教了不少技巧，像贯通射击之类的。”

“那没说对的一半呢？”

Spider又不由得大笑起来，这让苏倍感迷惑。

“我这老搭档可不是她的什么师弟。是师妹哦。”

“啊？”

“女扮男装的。光看脸确实很中性，打扮也是中性路线。其实是个如假包换的女生。就连九课的同事也不知道这件事——别看这人平时一脸冷酷，其实暗地里还追星来着。还在家里弄了个小房间，专门存那个日本演员，能村秀平的海报和杂志，一般人可进不去。”

“喜欢那种邻家大男孩？女人都这么善变呐。”

“那可不。你可别说出去，让她知道了我非得下地狱。”

“总感觉我这两天突然就得保守一堆秘密。”

舒马赫悬浮车的良好隔音将高速飞驰的气流噪音严密地阻挡在外，车内只能听到些许通过减速带时发出的低沉振动声。

“你不是挺靠谱的么。那个时候也是。”

“她提到那个邮件那会儿啊。”

“你应该也看出来了吧。其实那人表面疑惑，潜意识里已经有了自己的判断。”

“感觉更像是为了得到确认才表现出来的。”

“你看人还挺准。什么时候看出来的。”

“还能是什么时候。”

Falcon在提到死者姓名时，哈兹卡起了些许的反应。尽管只有不到一秒的时间，苏依然注意到了Falcon的瞥向哈兹卡的眼神——如隼鹰般犀利，与其说是锁定了自己的猎物，不如说是锁定了探索事件真相的方向。

哈兹卡有反应的话，说明被暗杀的是他认识的人。要是自己找到的“夜猫”是个冒牌货，那会儿应该不会有什么奇怪的反应，而是在更之前Falcon提到新的暗杀事件时就开始紧张。虽不明确哈兹卡和死者之间具体有什么关系，但从听到名字就震颤了一下来看，坐在沙发上的应该就是本尊没错。Falcon在那时特意强调了死者的身份和名字，然后观察哈兹卡的举动，应该也是为了确认这一点。

之后要做的就是等待哈兹卡本人的回应，无非是为了确认无法分身杀人这件事罢了。既然无法分身杀人，另一个鸟嘴医生是造假也就成了顺理成章的事。

“如果你想知道‘夜猫’和那个被害人的关系，我可以告诉你。那个秋山制药的总监，之前在EAPA和哈兹卡共事过，估计知道不少他的事情。九课那边初步调查的结论是，暗杀那个人是为了灭口，防止自己的什么秘密被说出去。那个造假者应该也是想让我们这么认为的。”

“这么做目的是什么？”

“之前我们的决定是先保留观察，毕竟被杀的都是涉黑涉暴人员。但如果连无辜的人都被暗杀灭口，那就有抓捕的必要了。”

“让‘夜猫’背一口黑锅啊。”

“看上去这个造假者很想让他被处理掉。至于为什么这么做，我现在还没完全想通，多半是他掌握了自己的什么秘密吧。”

“也是。”

“说起来，我从一开始就看出来了。老云自己的判断。”

“怎么说。”

“要是她一开始就对你们怀疑的话，就不会带你们来找我了。”

车子开始减速，准备上高速路出口的匝道。Spider控制底盘，从气悬浮模式切换为车轮模式。

“这么看，她这气质还和自己的代号挺配的。像隼鹰一样犀利，又擅长狩猎。”苏不由得佩服起Falcon来。

“代号啊。这个是九课根据每个人的职责，用近似的动物名命名的。老云主要负责搜索和追捕，所以有Falcon的代号。像我的话，主要职责是联络和情报，所以代号是结网的Spider。平时我们同事都只互相知道代号，连别人具体负责的任务是什么也不知道，更别提本名了。这些东西只有老爷子和秘书机构知道。”

“所以你们这个组合算是特例？”

“嗯。虽说我们是同级生，不过老云的毕业成绩比我好太多，入职不到半年就被调去九课了。我是在五课做了三年侦探才过去的。”

“好像是麻酱把你从五课调去的吧。”

“对，那会儿老姐已经是课长补了，而且很有希望接替老爷子做课长。也不知道为什么突然就离职了——顺带，已经离职的九课警察，代号会被改成一种已经灭绝的动物。老姐现在的代号是Veldin，金雀。”

车辆行至紫兰会门口时，麻酱已在门口等着了。

“好久不见，大侦探。”麻酱对Spider开着轻浮的玩笑，“要不要来店里坐坐呀，今天二楼有新来的小姑娘哦。”

“又来啊，我可是有家室的人。而且现在还得去查案。”

“有空来光顾下我们的生意嘛。”

“再说，再说。”Spider一摆手，“哦对了，明晚来我家吃咖喱吧，你们俩一起。”

“店里可不一定忙得过来哦。”

“那照顾生意可不差我一个。就这么约好了哈，先走一步。”

Spider不留给麻酱回击的余地，快速撤离了舌战。麻酱自讨个没趣，一手勾着苏的肩膀，另一手高举过头顶指向店内。“占领二楼新来的美女——上吧，先锋官！身后交给我！”

“别就这么喊我的专属台词啊。还有我可一点都不想占领美女。”苏也料想，这女人一定是又喝多了，这会儿正跑出来吹西北风醒酒，只好把自己的外套给她披上，连拖带架让她留在外头清醒些。偶有二三路人停下来看这吹风的两人，但又都对这景象习以为常一般，不一会儿便离去了。

寒风吹得苏有些哆嗦，却又能让头脑快速冷静下来。

在‘夜猫’真身尚不明确的时候，特意伪造形象杀害他的关系人。说明这个造假者对‘夜猫’了解很深，才能通过这种方式让他被通缉。这么做的目的又是什么呢？如果是单纯的报复，那么最有可能实施行动的就是被‘夜猫’打击过的组织。

M.X.P.在新台的潜伏力量。如果是这一伙武装的话，在新台人员极少、存在感薄弱，用这种手段实施报复的确是有效的方法。但他们有没有这种能力暂且不说，对哈兹卡本人的了解程度似乎也没有达到能够找出关系人的地步——何况几乎是在雅克布被杀害的同时，还有几十个M.X.P.的武装分子跟踪袭击了两人。既然已经通过跟踪九课人员得知他的情报，一边对他进行偷袭，另一边又实施那样的行动，怎么看都是多此一举。

首里的极端组织。被杀的成员是唯一的信息买家，消息流一断的话，他们也很难调查哈兹卡的关系网。除非在购买信息的成员被杀之前，数据就已经被传到了组织内部。

UNI的残党。从事信息买卖的团伙，或多或少都应该会和黑社会之类的地下势力有勾结。而且从他们高智商犯罪的特点以及大概率掌握其身份信息的角度来看，能想出这种方法处理哈兹卡的可能性也非常高。Hack进死者的电脑修改数据对他们来说似乎也是轻而易举，但是想要在VIRD缓存而非大脑记忆内留下这样的影像，难度系数就要高得多。

从另一个思路考虑，如果造假者的目的并非单纯报复，而是哈兹卡手中有对他不利的信息，那么他的身份就更加难以猜测了。又或者，有什么其他的动机，使得他必须尽快用这种间接的方式对付哈兹卡……

苏想着要不要问问麻酱的意见，却发觉她已经架着自己肩膀睡了过去。

“怎么站着都能睡着啊！”

没办法，只好先把她背回店里。“萧潇姐！”苏呼叫着店主的名字。

人群中一位正在与客人闲谈的短发女性立刻回过头来，身旁的几位客人也跟着向这边张望。

“又睡着了啊。”

“她今天喝了多少。”

“得有三四轮吧。看她有点晕，才给叫下来醒醒的。”

“那我给背楼下去？”

“就叫她睡吧。”

陪酒喝多了昏睡过去，这在店内不算什么稀罕事。麻酱这么大名气，出现这种情况就愈加常见。厕所门口围了一大群前来拍照的人，将楼梯口堵得水泄不通。苏费了不少力气，才拨开人群下了楼梯。

“上吧！先锋官……”背上响起了麻酱迷迷糊糊的声音。

“所以这明明是我的专属台词啊。”

“先锋官！身后……交给我……”

“行，行，我准备冲刺了哦。”

“上吧！先锋官……”

麻酱的房间上了锁，苏只好将她先安顿在自己的床上。这会儿楼上又传来萧潇的声音：“你这边结束了尽快上来！吧台这边有点忙不过来了。”

马上，马上。苏只是自己嘟囔着，不知是催促自己赶紧让麻酱睡下，还是象征性地回应店主。

吧台这边坐满了聊天的客人，却只有小源一个吧台girl忙活着。苏进到吧台的时候，正又有一位客人上来。

“今天33猫又不在啊？”

真巧，正是自己想问的问题。

小源正对付收银机。“嗯对，这两天她去西岛那边参加涂鸦展了。”

客人难免露出些遗憾的表情来。“唉呀，怎么我每次来她都不在。”

“下次挑个好点的时候来吧。”

客人说的33猫是店内的另一位吧台girl，不过通常店内人都叫她“小蒲”。一层的吧台girl一般没有陪酒的职责，但小蒲还是常常主动与客人碰杯，长得好看加上性格随和，这位吧台girl的粉丝不比麻酱少。至于“33猫”这个名字是她的“艺名”，这段时间也开始在传统涂鸦圈子里为人熟知。因为常常要外出涂鸦，小蒲缺班也不算什么稀奇事。

现在正在吧台前忙活的小源是比小蒲来得更早的吧台girl。在苏头一次来店里的时候，她就已经在这了，那时候也和现在一样，对吧台前的收银机感到苦手。过了这么长时间也还是没学会吗，苏这么想着，就先替她解决了收银机的操作。

“怎么只有你一人？酒保呢？”

“麻姐的解酒药没了，刚刚出门去买了。这边还有好几杯cocktail没做呢，快帮忙来调一下。”

解决了收银机的问题，小源干净利落地开始为客人准备鸡尾酒。做酒这种事情，苏反倒觉得自己帮不上她什么忙，搞不好还会弄错配方的顺序，只能做些切水果之类简单的工作。

即便像今晚这样不用去舞池放歌，也得跑来吧台帮忙调酒或是到后厨帮忙传菜这样身兼数职，算是在这家热闹得出奇的酒吧里生活的常态。

九课的课长室内一片漆黑，只有办公桌前的小台灯晕着微弱的光。Falcon走后，Kraken一直在这里一个人静坐着，起初冒着热气的茶水一口未动，已冰冷得不能再喝。

一个机器人偶不知何时出现在了黑暗中。

“你醒了。”课长已觉察到了动静。

“充电不是睡觉。我们没有醒不醒的说法。”漆黑中响起合成语音的声音。

“怎么这时候想着来找我了。”

“老爷子不也在这等着。”

Kraken不由自主露出了微笑。“你有什么想法。”

“谈不上想法。只是想确认下，那份情报是谁送来的。”

“和你想得一样。”

“还是不采取行动？”

课长深吸一口气。“我们不方便行动。让0号那边做好准备。”

“许可令的话，已经发送过去了。”

“不急着告诉那边？”

“多锻炼锻炼是好事。”

“不要有大规模行动。动静越小越好。”

“当然。”

话音一落，Chameleon便再次消失了在漆黑中。

苏醒来时刚过正午，却只感受到一阵刺骨的寒冷，留声机也没一点声响——被冷醒了。睡在床另一头的女人早就没了影，看来是很早就去关了暖气。

时间尚早，苏还想再眯一会儿，却毫无动力钻出被窝去把暖气再次打开。盯着天花板发了十几分钟呆之后，他决定接上通话。

“1。”

另一头似乎已等候多时。“1。”

“暖气是你关的吧。冷死老子了。”

“当——然。为了报复。”

“我可没对你动手动脚。”

“有没有动手不好说，脚肯定是动了。”

“哈？”

“一早给你踹醒的，还专往人家的俊脸上踹。小伙子又做什么春梦了？”

“做了春梦也早忘了。”

“三明治在吧台上，要吃自己热。”

“1。”

“吃完来后院找我。”

“紫兰会”所在的商住楼是一座环形建筑，中间的大块空地种满了高度耐寒的观赏植物。店铺后门向室外延申出一块狭长的地带，安放了几排客用的座椅。前一晚的空酒瓶会在日出前被收集堆放在这里，等待被送去回收。一道小门通往中央的花园，麻酱说的“后院”就是这里——这会儿她正和边牧犬“巴特”一起玩飞盘。

苏只是在一旁驻足观看着这副景象，无意去打扰一人一犬的娱乐时光。几巡过后，那边似乎也已感到尽兴，便牵着绳子回到这边来坐下。

“之前喊你来组竞技飞盘不来，这会儿倒是和狗玩得挺开心。”

“那个规则太复杂了，还是这个简单。”麻酱说着，摸了摸巴特的头。

“怎么说？”

麻酱打开了电子文档。“我拿到，九课发来的许可令了。”

“什么的许可令？”

“那还用说吗。当然是，武装行动的许可令了。”

“什么，那边已经调查清楚了吗？”

“可能是，可能不是。”麻酱作出一副若有所思的样子，“没说别的事情，应该是要让我们这边自己去调查。而且行动人数越少越好。”

“让我们自己去调查？这有什么用意。”

“你还不知道吗？”

“不知道。”

麻酱“唉”地叹了口气，似乎是有些责备苏迟钝的反应。

“给你理一理，到现在为止的所有疑点。”

“你说。”

“先是哈兹卡的不在场证明。既然第四个人被杀那会儿他正和你们在铁叔店里，那就是说另一个‘夜猫’是造假的。造假那个人，他的动机和身份都很难指向与哈兹卡有恩怨的人或是组织，这是第一个疑点。”

“这个的话，我昨晚也有想到。”

“然后是这个造假的方式。电子脑被破坏的很严重，却在VIRD缓存里发现了‘夜猫’，这个造假手段可以说难度非常高啊。”

“那这是第二个疑点。昨晚我应该也就考虑到这里了。”

“第三个疑点就是那个UNI的行动。政府的个人信息管理系统查到了不正常访问的痕迹，但是没有强行冲卡之类的记录出现——也就是说那帮人把战场打扫得很干净。那些黑客的手法再专业，也很难做到这种程度。”

“也就是说政府系统内部有联络人。但是这个信息我可不知道啊。”

“那就是Spider没告诉你。”

“这么说，是要查内应了？”

“还有第四个疑点。你全程参与这件事情，可能连自己都没有发现——对方似乎对我们的行动很了解，甚至对我们的搜查方向也估计得很准确。”

“你这么说的话……”

一阵冷风吹来，冻得苏有些哆嗦。

“是啊，现在我们要面对的，可能是潜藏在九课内部的敌人。所以老爷子才会让我们自己去调查——如果九课有什么行动的话，搞不好那个内应早就已经想出对策了。这时候，自己按兵不动，让我们这些看上去没什么权力但又对事件很了解的人去行动，当然是最好的办法。”

“就不担心我们这边也被监视？”

“这一点放心。我们这些线人，只有Spider和老爷子知道，Falcon可能知道一点点。何况明知会有证据上的冲突依然做出造假这种事，意味着对方不知道我们手上有了王牌。”

“那个被嫁祸的，哈兹卡吗。那现在怎么办。”

“几点了。”

“下午两点十分。怎么了？”

“陪我去逛会儿商场吧。然后差不多了我们再去Spider家吃晚饭。”

“哈？”

都这时候了还这么悠闲想着去逛街，苏只觉得这个女人从来都不会感到紧迫。

“哦对了，你有铁叔的联络方式吗。”

“你没有吗？怎么。”

“一直忘记找他要了。有点事情想拜托一下他那边。”

居然还有什么事情需要拜托铁叔去做才行，苏一时有些云里雾里。

高峰时段的新台市内快线挤满了人，从松竹前往新台中心区的南北线还算可以接受的程度，南区的中心环线却拥挤到了难以呼吸，以至于麻酱和苏因为来不及下车而坐过了一站，不得不重新往回走才坐上通往城东的新台乙线。

“早跟你说去火山冰球场那边，明明就有直达的站点。”

麻酱并不理会苏的埋怨。“那边又没有什么想逛的商场啦。”

城铁站出来不多远就是Spider家所在的居民区。麻酱和昨晚的Falcon一样，领着苏拐了十几道弯才摸到Spider家门口。这会儿女主人刚准备完晚餐咖喱，Spider则在客厅等着两位客人到访。

“最后还不是来啦。”

“也是呢。今天还是青咖喱？明天又要坐火箭咯。”

“老姐的话，内人专门准备了甜味咖喱。”

“考虑的挺周到呀。”

苏进门后观察了一周。“哈兹卡呢？”

“在楼上充电。我们家可没有什么赛博格专用的能源液体，只能让他勉为其难用下家用电源咯。”

青咖喱可以说是Spider的最爱，就算一天吃十顿也吃不厌的程度。这位妻子也是个做青咖喱的专家，两人能在一起也许很大程度上是因为这个。即使是不太能吃辣的麻酱似乎也对他们家的青咖喱评价颇高，甚至别出心裁地给起了个名字——“美味得要死青咖喱”。当然，对她来说“美味得要死”的代价就是第二天不可避免的“坐火箭”。

“哦对了，今天回来的时候还顺带去买了现做梅卡诺，一会儿可以一起尝尝。”

Spider说的“现做梅卡诺”是连锁店“Hit You Tee”之前推出的新产品“Secret Mechano”（谜之[梅卡诺](https://kom2199.swiki.jp/index.php?%E7%89%A9%E5%93%81%2FItems)），据说是在原有凉茶、蜂蜜、植脂末和花香料配方的基础上额外添加各种神秘辅料，直到现在都很有人气。这回Spider买来的就是好评度最高的“福尔摩斯的猜想”，至今都没有人研究出这种口感类似上世纪初流行的“珍珠”的辅料究竟是用什么成分做成的。不过麻酱更偏爱的是另一款叫做“Fa的手指”的谜之梅卡诺，据她说喝完有一种“立马想要去结婚”的感受。

在众人纷纷点评“福尔摩斯的猜想”时，哈兹卡也刚好充完了电下楼。

“人到齐啦。我们开始说正事吧。”麻酱坐在客厅当中颇有领导气势——毕竟是做过课长补的人。

“老姐那边应该已经也有收获了吧？”

“如果是说九课有内奸这件事，我可不觉得能算什么收获哦。”

“这么确定？”

“十有八九。另外我们已经拿到许可令了。”

“这么说马上要见boss了？”

“迟早的事情。现在关键是查清那个人的身份。”

“有什么调查方向么。军警察内部的话，连我们都不太方便去调查。”

“苏你怎么看。”

“从外部入手吗。要不先问问哈兹卡关于那个黑客组织的事情。”

哈兹卡对他们出手的原因其实很简单。UNI的原则就是收钱办事、黑白通吃，M.X.P.的人当然也会找上他们。一旦M.X.P.利用UNI拿到了关于自己的资料，自己的安全当然会受到很大的威胁。担忧这一点的哈兹卡，当然有必要对UNI出手。他要考虑的就是尽快消灭他们的数据和对外销售渠道，而那个潜伏在军警察内部提供资源的“第三人”自然就会被他忽略。

“我说，九课介入UNI这件事，难道也是内应为了销毁痕迹？”

苏刚提出这个问题，就觉得有些后悔。

“想什么呢。从一开始要求九课介入的，就是老爷子啊。”

Spider上来就反驳了这个想法，麻酱则在当中偷笑。

“啊，这么说的话，是因为UNI有更大的威胁吧。”

对信息买家，他们一直都是来者不拒。既然可以出卖普通公民的身份信息，想要通过他们买到政治人物的资料也是早晚的事情。真正的威胁在于各国政治，也难怪要动用特务警察肃清这一批人——何况现在基本已经确认了，最大的问题出在军警察内部。

“如果事件一直没能被解决的话，人们就会怀疑九课存在的意义，是这样的吧。”

“这是关系到我们所有人，以及老爷子自己名誉的事。”

“说起来，九课内部的代号是和每个人的职责有关联的吧？”

“没错。但我们互相之间不知道具体的代号和职责，就算是之前做课长补的老姐也没法知道全部。”Spider说着，看向了坐在中央那个被叫做“老姐”的女人。见昔日部下和现在部下尚无头绪，麻酱只好给些提示。

“但是我们可以猜想那是一个什么职责的人。”

Spider一瞬茅塞顿开。苏略加思考了一会儿，似乎也有所理解。

“阿苏要是还没完全理解的话，我还可以再告诉你一件事。九课警察很多都是有兼职的。”

有了这一块拼图，事情就一下有了眉目。

能够直接访问个人信息管理系统的人，一般不是在政府部门兼职，就是另在负责管理户籍信息的四课有岗位。也就是说是一个负责掌握庞大人口数据的人。从九课的角度考虑，设置这样一个人员也是必要的——这样才能在突发事件时，用最快的速度获取相关人的情报。这么一来，最初‘夜猫’资料不完整这件事也有了合理的解释：那个人从一开始就删除了资料中对自己不利的信息。

从伪造证据的角度来看，他应该还有采集各种第一手信息的职责。只有那个最先拿到证物的人，才可以在那上面造假。加上能够用‘夜猫’的身份暗杀他人，说明此人可能有对案件相关物品的管理权，或是有单独行动执行武装任务的职责。

麻酱替苏做了归纳：“我们能够得出的对这个人的概括就是，具有管理人口数据的能力，负责各种信息的采集和管理，以及有可能能够单独进行武装行动。根据这些，就可以去猜想此人的代号。”

Spider露出了尴尬的表情。“从这些条件来想，我这个Spider的代号也很有可能性啊……”

“要是麻酱你当初能有人员名单就好了。”

坐在一旁的那个现役九课警察不得不替麻酱反驳：“哪有这么好的事，那个只有老爷子和秘书机构才有。就连我们在内部干活的也根本拿不到啊。”

“Spider，你可不要低估我们。就在刚刚，我收到了铁叔的消息，名单已经到手了。”

“什么？”

####  （五）

麻酱和苏回到歌舞伎町时正是这里的高峰时段，加上今晚有彩装游行活动，道路上比肩继踵的游客让人难以从中通行。只不过“恶人潭”还是一如既往的冷清，铁叔在吧台上似乎等候了很久。

“哟，来了。”

“路上堵了一堆人。今天又不知道是哪家有钱的在搞游行。”

“谁知道呢。总之先来看看我这边。”

“帮大忙了。”

“要谢的话，还是去找那个关西大盗吧。这可是危险度极高的行动。”

从九课的秘书机构不着痕迹地偷出人员名单，这样的事全新台也就只有那个“黑面大盗”渡边鬼治才能做到。若是要他去偷别的什么稀世珍宝，也许人家还没有什么兴趣；但只要一听是政府的文件，这个一辈子都要与之为敌的人自然是一万个愿意。

鬼治偷出的名单是秘书人员保管的通讯录，和Kraken手中的那份相比隐去了每个人真实的身份信息。即便如此，手头的这点信息也足够这边行动，以及推断出九课内部向外提供信息的那个人的代号。

“麻酱啊，我再跟你确认一次。你说的那个人，是可以管理人口数据、采集信息而且可以武装行动的人吧。”

“对。”

“那我猜一定是这个人了。其他这么多代号，很难再找出像这个一样如此匹配的。”

铁叔的食指紧紧按着名单上的一行代号。

麻酱又接着仔细审视了一番名单。“没错，看样子一定是这个人了。”

“那么你们准备怎么行动？和这样的人做对手可不简单啊，而且现在连人在哪都不好找。”

“还能怎么办。把他引出来呗。”

“说来——我们店里那个人呢？怎么没见他和你们一起来。”

“那个人啊，现在正和我们这边的警官在一起呢。”

与此同时，在不远处废弃大楼等候的Spider也收到一条信息。“嚯，原来是，这个家伙啊。要是他来的话，指不定还会带上一大群喽啰呢——老云，这回我们可有得忙了。”

一旁的Falcon正专心观察楼下的街道。“可不是。我俩不带部下来，就不怕翻车？”

“老爷子说规模越小越好的。”

“也没说只让我们两个人行动。”

“所以我这不还有协助人。要带人的话，老爷子那边应该也会派一支来的吧？”

“那也得你先去请示。”

“已经搞定了嘛。”

Spider收件箱里的最新信息是麻酱发来的，内容只有短短四个字符——

WASP。

掌握大规模人口信息，擅长采集，又有攻击性，名单中只有“胡蜂”这个代号最符合这样的描述了。

“所以，你怎么说的。”

“我告诉他，‘夜猫’真身现在在这个位置。不想事情暴露就自己过来谈判交换的事。”

“说法倒是挺简单粗暴。他直到现在都不知道啊，我们找到‘夜猫’的事。”

“他当然不可能知道，连老爷子我们都瞒着。正因为这样，这才可以被叫做王牌。”

这会儿麻酱这边已经用最快的速度赶回店内更换装备。这个时间楼上的门口全是客人不便进出，两人只能先从隔壁门可罗雀的“川德”火锅店进入地下室，再从安全门进入自家地下。苏换上了常用的全套作战装备，又额外装上了地面振动传感装置的接受设备，一对双持冲锋枪随时等待开火；麻酱也少见地穿上战术背心，只是携带了一组近程手枪，又把自己的狙击步枪丢给了苏。

“给我干嘛？”

“背着嘛。你忍心看着我这么个瘦小的弱女子背又大又重一把枪吗。”

“喂，能徒手制服四个大汉的人也好意思自称弱女子？”

“那作为交换，备用冲锋枪借我。一把就行。”

“反正你说了算。”

“保险起见，你记得叫Supa那边帮我们把定位辅助打开。”

“了解。”

“紫罗兰骑士团出动咯。”

废弃大楼间空无一人，只有穿堂风呜呜地卷起地面上的粉尘。楼上待命的三人与街道中埋伏的两人全都摒住了呼吸，等待最终Boss的到来。

Falcon的视野中出现了Wasp一人的身影。她接通了小组内部频道：“Boss来了。”

“不要急，先让他进来。”频道内响起了麻酱的声音。

“还带了手下来，身前身后都有。”之后则是苏的消息。装备上地面振动传感装置的接收器后，外部电脑能够自动分析出各范围内人员与车辆的分布情况。

“大概多少人。”

“进入检测范围的有三十五个[HOM](https://kom2199.swiki.jp/index.php?%E7%89%A9%E5%93%81%2FItems)，我们面前十五个，侧翼埋伏了二十个。”

“数量不小啊，现在怎么解决。”这回响起的是Spider的声音。

“Supa，雷达图传一份来。”

在网络端提供背后辅助的第六人立马将雷达图传入了视觉频道。

“那群机器人和他还有一段距离，现在还是警戒队形。我先去和Boss打个招呼。”

“喂，老姐……”

Spider说话的当口，麻酱已只身一人冲了出去，对着Wasp的侧面连开三枪；Wasp自然毫不客气地还以回击。两边的枪声一瞬响彻楼间的街道，留下厚重的回音。

“你们都先不要行动，这边交给我。”

“HOM这边也都还保持警戒状态。”苏跟着补充道。

一阵枪声过后，火器发出的硝烟混合着子弹在墙体激起的粉尘，一瞬模糊了两边的视野。楼道间响起了Wasp的喊声：“好你个Spider，一句不说就开火，说好的谈判呢！”

“都别出声。”麻酱在小组频道内吩咐。Wasp的呼喊声伴着烟尘在楼道间反复回响。

两边又是一阵枪声，密布于狭窄街道间的烟云中闷雷似的亮起六七道朦胧的火光。

“躲躲藏藏算什么本事！”又是Wasp的呼喊声。依旧无人回应。

又来一股穿堂风，恰到好处地将空气中弥漫着的烟尘吹散。Wasp逐渐清晰了视野，却见面对面站着的是一名个头小巧、举着手枪的女性。

“居然是你，Veldin。”

“别来无恙，Wasp。”

“Spider在哪。”

“你猜哦。”

“就算你在九课待过，我也有权击杀你。”

“哦——先不说有没有这本事，你哪来这么大权力？”

Wasp强压恼火，亮出了自己的搜查令。“我接到九课的指示，奉命前来逮捕连环暗杀事件的头号通缉人员，‘夜猫’哈兹卡。上面还吩咐，若有同党和包庇罪犯者，一律逮捕或击毙。”

麻酱却掩着嘴“咯咯”笑了起来。Wasp握枪的手捏的愈加紧，手指轻叩扳机随时准备将面前的女人击杀。

“奉劝一句，现在放下武器，还有回头的余地。”

麻酱只是亮出了自己的许可令。“我是九课的0号协助人，今早接到Kraken直接指示，许可我们采取武装行动，全力追击九课内部私通黑客组织UNI的人员——”

Wasp举枪的手一瞬颤抖了起来。麻酱轻描淡写说出了最后的名字：

“Wasp。”

未等麻酱说完，Wasp便叩响了扳机；埋伏在他身后HOM纷纷一拥而上挡在身前，向着这边扫射。麻酱只是一连串翻滚进了近处的巷道，毫发未损。“上咯！”

楼顶的射手三两下便清理了一侧埋伏着的机械小队；Spider吊着绳索一下从一侧的楼顶跃到中央的街道来，前排的一组HOM尚未有所反应就被空降而来的火力打成了碎片；苏的冲锋枪也很快消灭了另一侧的队伍，上前与躲在巷道中反击的麻酱会合。

“后方还有一组十几人的小队正过来支援！”前方Spider的声音在频道内响起。面对装备自动步枪的一排HOM机械式的扫射，Spider也只好先再度用绳索跃上对侧大楼。

“下面视野太模糊了，我现在很难瞄准那个Boss。”楼顶的射手也开始汇报自己的情况。

“你们不要担心。现在他们队形站得很密集，我们可以逐个击破。”监视着雷达的第六人建议道。

顺利与苏会合的麻酱也立马有了方案。“Falcon先留在后排狙击保护哈兹卡，Spider你从侧面向前吸引他们的火力。我和苏一前一后往前推进。”

“了解！”“明白！”

躲在巷道里的男人看了眼身边的女人。“难怪你管我借冲锋枪。”

“你块头大，不好上前对付这些机械兵。我的枪你可要好好爱惜哦。”

“上吧，先锋官！身后交给我。”

麻酱探出身向着前方一阵扫射，苏卧在地上将靠近的二三个HOM一一打成了废铁。趁着侧翼Spider吸引火力的当口，两人一前一后推进了两个巷道。再向前就是一处空旷的路口，缺少掩体的保护，Wasp正带着剩余十几个HOM朝这边开火。

“怎么上。你的狙击枪现在可不好使。”

“背着。准备好手枪，交替前进。”

麻酱说完便冲了出去，解决掉前排三四个HOM后躲在路边的垃圾箱后。

“喂，你冲太前了！”

Wasp自然也发现了独自躲在垃圾桶后的那个人。暴风雪一般的弹幕一瞬朝着麻酱身前的垃圾桶集中，用不了多久就会将它打成筛子。苏只好抓着对方集火的时机向前边开枪边冲刺，却让躲在机械兵背后的Wasp抓了个正着；这会儿麻酱也打完了身上的弹夹，只能换用手枪打击近侧。好在Falcon的火力支援及时赶到，给了前排两人喘息的时间。

“行不行。我这还有两个弹夹。”苏总算赶到。麻酱很快注意到他的手臂方才中了一枪。

“行不行问你自己。块头大就别往前冲。接下来一鼓作气解决掉剩下的。”

Wasp也已发觉自己难以继续支撑，将仅剩的六七个HOM留在原地便匆匆撤离。

“Boss要逃了。”Falcon及时汇报。

“解决掉这些机械兵再说。”

不多久最后几个敌人也成了一堆废铁，但Wasp早已消失在了视野中。麻酱顺着轨迹向前追击，却发觉身后的大块头已经有些跑不动了。

“要不要紧。”

“还行。手臂有点麻。”

“不疼？”

“就是麻。”

麻酱只得停下来查看大块头的伤口。

“你这下搞不好是Wasp打中的。留在原地别动，我想办法帮你处理伤口——搞不好那人给你打了什么乱七八糟的毒素进去。”

频道里又响起了Falcon的声音：“有件事不太妙，哈兹卡刚才还在我边上，现在已经不见了。”

糟糕，太投入作战忘记这号人了。麻酱拍了拍脑袋，顿觉事态变得有点麻烦。大块头在一旁还在不断喘气。

“你别说话。我先仔细帮你看一下伤口。”

“我先说，哈兹卡，十有八九，去追了。”

“知道知道，你就先别动。”

Wasp发觉身后已无追兵，但只身一人也难以朝对手杀回去。只消在往前跑几步路，自己就可以坐上事先停好的车逃之夭夭——之后怎么办，就先等逃走了再解决。正这么思忖着，视野间突然布满了一阵来源不明的烟雾，一时之间让他难以判断方向。

这时候，这地方，怎么会有这种烟雾？

Wasp疑惑了不多久，心中便“咯噔”一惊——那来源不明的迷雾，不正是那个杀手‘夜猫’行动前的仪式吗！

背后响起一阵古怪的声音。

“季氏比周朝的公侯还要富有，冉求还帮他搜刮人民增加他的钱财。孔子说：‘他不是我的徒弟！你们可以打着鼓去声讨他了！’现在又有同罪犯互相勾结、身在公安警察队伍中却做着滥用公安警察权力满足自己的人，难道还不得不立刻去讨伐他吗？”

迷雾中现出说话人的影子来。并不是传说中19世纪“瘟疫医生”的扮相，而是一个看上去二十岁出头、穿着白色运动大衣的年轻人。

Wasp直想着如何脱身，却发觉自己已被震慑得动弹不得，也说不出话。

“吾乃毗沙门天。为毁灭恶灵之，‘夜猫’。”

迷雾中两声枪响，一个人影便倒在巷道之中。未等迷雾完全消散，已有大批警察从各处赶来。

“‘夜猫’又出现了？”

“刚刚是有一阵迷雾吧！”

“等下，这回死的好像是警察！”

九课的队伍也很快赶到，围在巷道口警戒。亲自出马的课长Kraken坐在巡逻车内，一言不发。

蹲在路口的一名警员大喊：“是‘夜猫’！”

警戒人员齐刷刷举起枪准备射击，巷道里却突然传来了一个男人的声音。

“我是新台军警察九课的搜查官Spider。此人是假扮传说中的‘夜猫’、并连续杀害三人的在逃通缉犯，现已被本人击毙！”男人高举着手走了出来，对众人亮出了他的搜查证。

“收队。”车内的男人向众人命令。

这会儿麻酱正为倒在地上的男人处理伤口，Falcon也方才背枪赶到，双手撑着膝盖正大口喘气。苏只觉得半边手臂早已失去了一切知觉，麻痹感甚至开始向胸口和后背蔓延。

“应是中了神经麻痹剂。”方才消失的哈兹卡又忽然出现。“不妨立马送往老夫驻处，确保万无一失。”

这会儿倒也确实只有那个顶着年轻人面庞却自称“老夫”的游医能救他。苏正迷迷糊糊这么想着，顿时觉得双脚像是让谁抓住，提牲口一样被抬了起来，之后便两眼一黑，只感觉自己已完全融入那黑暗里去了。

“疼疼疼疼疼！所以都说了是真伤啊。”大块头男人叫得像个小孩。

“大肥猪怎么挂彩啦？我请你喝杯酒吧！”多日不见的吧台girl“33猫”总算回店上班。

“别吧，现在这时候可不能喝酒。还有我什么时候成大肥猪了。”

“那请你吃隔壁火锅？”另一位吧台girl小源也跟着开起玩笑来。

“辣的当然也是忌口啊。”

几日后的“紫兰会”内，开店前的员工们正围着打了绷带吊着手臂的苏不断调侃，丝毫不给当中可怜巴巴的伤员一点面子。

“那你就只能干看着我们吃‘美味得要死青咖喱’咯。”一位打扮奇怪的男人罕见地出现在门口，店员们的目光纷纷被吸引过去打量着这个怪人。他的身后则站了个穿着运动大衣、看上去二十岁出头的年轻人。

“啊，我朋友找。你们稍等一下。”

挂彩的人赶紧起身迎了出去。

“老姐呢？”

“在楼上换衣服呢，一会儿就下来。最后怎么样了。”

“我领了人头呗。总之这事情善后工作已经差不多了，就是那家伙的继任者还没决定——老爷子甚至想打算撤销这个编制。怕之后再出这样的问题。”

“也是。”

这时候换上了女仆装的麻酱也下了楼。

“哟老姐！衣服挺性感。”

“说话注意点，也不怕我打你。什么事，我们快上班了。”

打扮奇怪的男人将一旁的年轻人带到身前。“介绍一下，紫罗兰骑士团新成员——‘夜猫’HazeCat。”

为哈兹卡保全身份，也是Spider所说的“善后工作”之一。他为哈兹卡做了一份名为“叶和”的身份档案，这对特务警察来说不算是什么太难的事。

只要持有正当的身份信息，哈兹卡就可以安心成为新台市的公民，免去诸多不便。至于那个名字，只是Spider“出于某种恶趣味”自作主张的决定。从哈兹卡的角度考虑，单独行动会比有一支可靠的队伍要危险得多，麻酱的“骑士团”握有九课的许可令也会让行动更加方便。

更重要的是，无论是单独行动的非法游侠“夜猫”，还是受九课许可的武装组织“紫罗兰骑士团”，他们存在的意义都是一致的——

在那些无法伸手触及到的地方，代表正义出战。

Spider临行前，苏又追了上去。

“说起来还有件事情，我略微有点好奇，不知道你方便不方便？”

“还有什么我不方便说的事。”

“就，令正……你爱人。总感觉在哪见过她。”

Spider不由得又大笑起来。

“你嫂子啊，就是雪花粧。想起来没。”

“雪花粧……好像确实在哪里见过这个名字。”

“她以前做写真偶像的。”

苏在大脑里搜刮了半天，也终于一个激灵想了起来。

“哦，雪花粧！就是还很年轻就结婚隐退了的，我以前还买过她的写真集呢。她不是说嫁给一个‘一般会社员’了吗？还是说——”

“Bingo。那个爱吃青咖喱的‘一般会社员’，正是在下。”

“原来是你抢了我的梦中情人啊。”

“想看就来我家啊。还可以吃到人家亲手做的‘美味得要死青咖喱’爱心料理哦。”

Spider的黑色舒马赫缓缓离去，不一会儿便消失在歌舞伎町霓虹灯下的如潮人流中。


	2. 新台道德崩坏事件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3月一个普通的雪夜，新台市意外爆发一场不明原因的全城规模暴乱。骑士团众成员第一时间出击调查，却意外揭开一系列延续了数年的秘密。  
> 六年前事业如日中天的偶像突然下海，试运营不足一天的“公民信用评级系统”遭遇病毒攻击，署名“东南第一名侦探”的神秘人提供关键线索，隐藏于新台政坛的boss级人物意外现身，这一切事件将在此串联，打开通往真相的大门。

####  （序）

三月的新台丝毫没有转暖的意思，这些天甚至又飘起了大雪。名为森里莹一的男人只是在街道上独自走着，身后一串孤零零的脚印用不了多久又会重新被雪花覆盖。最近并无什么波澜，大雪将这座城市的生机盖得严严实实，不单是近两天的格斗赛被迫停摆，原定今日进行的独立游行似乎也不得不取消。

男人在新台歌舞伎町的一家门店前停下了脚步，冷风吹得他鼻子和耳朵通红。积雪完全遮住了门前的招牌，他不得不确认再三才摘下帽子，将上面覆着的一层白色抖落，才耸着肩推开小门。店内的暖气一瞬扑面而来，将他方才冻得几乎没了知觉的鼻子和耳廓一瞬化开来；店里头已坐了两个年轻男人，浑身亮着二极管的便是叫“Supa”的老熟人，另一位穿着运动大衣的应是前阵子来的新面孔。另一头的吧台上，被叫做“麻酱”的女人一如既往在忙活什么，见他来了只是头也不抬喊了句“好久不见”。

“哟，好久不见了。另外几个呢？”

“不是各忙各的，就是雪太大过不来的。”亮着二极管的年轻男人抢先一步答道。“这回可能就我们几个人咯。”

森里脱下外套拍了几下，薄薄一层积雪就瞬间飞散开来。“苏还在养伤？”

“这人伤早就好了。”说话的是吧台前的女人。

“那还行。”

“他在楼下看电影。”

“不来吃火锅，就顾着自己看电影？”

森里只想着把楼下的胖子抓上来揍一顿。

“你最好别下去哦。”女人停下了手里的刀。“指不定他底裤都已经脱了。”

桌前的两个男人不由得小声嬉笑了起来。

“成人电影哇！那老子就更想下去看看咯。”

但这会儿楼下的男人已“穿好裤子”上了楼梯口——至少在旁人看来，是已经“穿好裤子”了。桌前的两个男人笑得更加大声，“当事人”自己也不好意思地开始笑起来。麻酱一拍案板，另一手高举菜刀对着大笑的两人：“笑什么笑！这是调查工作，调查！”即便如此，她也不由自主跟着“扑哧”一下笑出来。

“紫罗兰骑士团”在新台地区已经小有名气，却不常收到什么行动委托；偶尔送来的请求邮件也多是些鸡毛蒜皮的纠纷，完全不属于他们插手的范围。这回特地从海外寄来信件倒也是稀罕，随信附上一盒成人影片更让人感觉像是什么恶作剧。

“海外寄来的？”

“差不多。地址是厦门的，寄件人自称是‘东南第一名侦探’，要求我们调查这盘影片。”

“那个‘东南第一名侦探’不亲自来？”

“信件里的说法是，外地人不好插手本地事，交给我们处理比较好。”

这会儿桌子中央的汤锅已开始翻滚，几人已围着坐了下来暖身。麻酱将切好的火锅菜一一端到桌旁的架子上。

“那老苏看出啥东西没——先说说这片子是哪位老师拍的。”

森里毫不脸红地说着这话，身旁两个年轻人又忍不住嬉笑起来。

“好像还没看出什么。”

“可不咋的，关注点都跑偏了。”

“那种画面一出来真的很难集中注意力的吧！”大块头自我辩解着，但也忍不住尴尬地笑了起来。

“就知道你没法仔细看。”麻酱白了一眼。

信件里附送来的影片是本地影业公司“妄想乡”拍摄制作的，包装得严严实实的外壳下则是一组颇有视觉冲击力的封面，毫不掩饰地将女主角的裸体拗成各种奇怪的姿势，直接了当地透露自己的卖点：捆绑和凌辱。封面上的脸和名字，那几个男人倒是颇为熟悉。

“这不是那个几年前下海的偶像吗！”

那个下海的偶像名字叫林雪岸，是大型中华系偶像女子团体CHN4K早期人气颇高的成员之一，在历届总选举当中都有非常耀眼的排名，长期占据着舞台C位。因为她诗意的名字加上十分清秀可爱的长相，当初不知有多少宅男粉丝将她当作自己的梦中情人。就在所有人都认为她未来的演艺事业一片光明时，这位人气超高的偶像却在六年前突然宣布毕业，并以“林依依”这个名字进入AV界，这在当时引起了十分激烈的争议。

之后的故事就有些平平无奇：除了当初跟过来的一小部分粉丝，实际并没有多少人为林依依买单，这几年的成人影片作品也都是不温不火，现在褪去了光环的昔日偶像也就只是一个十分普通的AV演员。这么一想，倒也让人有些为她感到可惜。

这会儿，可能也就那个刚穿好裤子的大块头还沉浸在方才的画面里：“但不得不说，毕业偶像是真的棒啊……”

麻酱又是一个白眼，这还有未成年人坐着，说话注意点。浑身二极管的年轻人只好辩解，自己早就成年了。

“你这吃相完全看不出像是成年了的人。”

“平时都喝的什么奇葩机油，难得吃到点人吃的。”

这回轮到另一旁的哈兹卡投去白眼。因为赛博化的硬件比较古老，这位老人家早已与美食无缘，只得看着另外几人享受自煮火锅。森里又扯到与吃无关的话题：“说起来，六年前就下海的话，那现在应该也不小了吧。”

麻酱一拍额头，完了，好不容易岔开去的话题，又给几个男人扯回来咯。

嗯，应该和麻酱差不多。要说女人的年龄不得随意透露，这里可能也就苏才敢嘴贱一句。“这么说，我有个大胆的想法……”

“荤段子到这里就打住。说个正事，信用评级你们都有了吧。”

麻酱说的“信用评级”，是今天开始投入试运作的“全民信用系统”。这套由名叫“Psy Pass”的科技公司运营管理的信用评估系统也是这段时间突然进入公众议程的新鲜事物。从技术角度来说，这套系统的实现难度确实不大，主流的科技公司都能做；但就与公民个人信息绑定这一点来说，这种“生活在监控下”的感觉就足够激起一系列争议。那个“Psy Pass”公司能顶着舆论压力让新台成为首个试点，来头估计也不小，多半是和本地政府有点关系。

这套“全民信用系统”内核并无新奇之处，无非是根据负债、信用消费之类的记录评估每个人的信用等级，从最高到最低分成绿、蓝、黄、红四档，每一档对应的消费和服务权限有所区分。一直以来遵纪守法的麻酱和Supa，以及刚获得新身份的哈兹卡自然是毫无问题地拿到了“绿”，苏似乎是因为有过负债逾期被评为“蓝”。平时在首里一带摸爬滚打的森里自然是惨被评为“红”。

“没办法，做我们这行的都这样。就是这样连市内快线也坐不了，今天都只能走路过来。”森里只是有些无奈。

“那你今晚还怎么回去？晚上只会更冷。”

“只能走回去呗。”

“实在不行住店里，反正这两天你也闲着。休息室的沙发可以睡。”

“整挺好，我是都行。”

“不过说起来，这顿自煮的火锅吃下来倒也没比隔壁便宜多少。”

“怎么，你也开始对菜价敏感了？”苏似乎是过惯了有些紧巴巴的日子。

“还能是什么。最近鲜肉价格又涨了。说是因为新的病毒传播，十有八九还是几年前猪场关闭风波的余震……”

麻酱这么说着，声音却一点点小了下去。男人们也不住停了筷子看着她，只留中央锅内腾腾冒着白汽。

“怎么了？”

麻酱还是愣了一会儿，才有所反应，但也只是自己喃喃着。

“这也太严格了吧……”

“什么太严格了？”男人们赶紧追问。

女人咽了一口唾沫，好让自己冷静下来。

“就在刚刚，我的信用评级，降到蓝了。”

####  （一）

麻酱自认为是个不怎么做梦的人。

就算偶尔梦到些什么，也大多是不痛不痒的内容，一醒来就忘掉的那种。她也从来不和身边的人谈论梦。醒来就忘得差不多的东西，用脚趾头想想就觉得没什么必要的价值。“大块头”跑来谈论梦的时候，她也只是随意应付一下了事。

“跟你说，昨天我做了个无敌精彩的梦。”

“那就是春梦了。”

“不是春梦——是那种无敌精彩的剧情片。就是忘了到底是什么剧情，醒来的时候只记得这梦很精彩这件事。”

“那你说个莉莉。”

今天的梦也将会像往常一样，用不了多久就被她抛在脑后。

无比开阔的场景。只有纯白的地面和纯黑的天空。或许不该说是“地板”和“天空”，这种没有什么具象实体的东西，也就只剩“下面”和“上面”这种简单的概念了。自己的双脚和白色粘连在一起，动弹不得，只是带动身体随这一团固态的东西向前平移。

叮咚，叮咚。

远方涌出一滴血来。它一点点膨胀、扩散，向着近处蔓延而来。麻酱甚至不知道那是它朝着自己来，还是自己随着地面向它靠近。那不是血，只是一团血红色的什么东西，随着距离拉近逐渐显出具体的轮廓来。那是一群什么人的剪影，让她看着有种似曾相识的感觉，尽管说不上来是谁，潜意识却已认定它们属于一个共同的标签。

“紫罗兰骑士团”。

叮咚，叮咚。

所有人都只是血红色的剪影。长头发的瘦小男人、戴头盔的壮汉、穿紧身服的高个女人、戴眼镜的老者……血红色的剪影又开始变成立体的血红色，蜡像一般勾勒出那些人身体的每一个细节来，发型、服装、配饰，唯独脸上什么也没有，模模糊糊的一片，没有面庞，没有表情，或许是因为低着头看不清。

他们身后的正中是个黑色的女人身影，个头小巧，扎着辫子。血红色们抬起头来，脸上贴着各自的标签：

Gabriel Ionocidium, William Lycium, Naomi Zebrina, Abraham Sambucus……

一连串久远的名字，印着一连串弹孔留下的黑色印记；又是一连串的黑色，从无穷深的弹孔里涌出。子弹声，哭声，子弹声，警报声，爆炸声。

血红色们膨胀，炸裂，落下黑色的雨。叮咚，叮咚。

背后的黑色女人也抬起头来，露出脸上的标签：Maria Saffron。

黑色脸划出一道白色的笑脸，向自己靠近。无法逃跑，甚至无法呼喊。那一道白色的笑一直延伸/到耳后根，到后颈，扩张到整张脸，将写着名字的标签淹没。血红色、暗红色、脂黄色，从口中翻滚涌出，外层的黑色又不断被翻裹。就好像一只气球，将内胆翻出来，成为新的外衣。

最后一颗跳动的红色，成为新的头颅。然后，炸裂。

叮咚，叮咚。穿过遥远的爆炸云、街道闪烁的红蓝警灯、混乱的人群，通话请求刺入麻酱的梦境，一下将她拉回现实。

“是我。外面全乱套了。”

大块头的声音夹带着周围的噪音、呼啸的风声，听着像是在外面快速移动。“一大群人半夜跑出来打砸抢烧，简直**大型恐怖袭击现场！”

“你冷静点，慢慢说。”

“来不及冷静！刚老子还差点被救护车撞了，谁**想死在救护车轮子底下！”

“救护车AI酒驾了？”

“大姐你没睡醒啊。”

通话断了。麻酱左右甩了几下头好让自己快速进入状态，之后是例行的从床上起跳、扎头发、换衣服。就差给天花板钻一个火箭井，好立马把自己弹射出去。说起来，刚刚睡觉的时候梦到什么来着？

如往常一样，麻酱把这个问题连同答案一起遗忘了。这时候又是苏的通话请求。

“说。”

“是信用评级系统。刚刚‘网管’去查了，未署名的病毒攻击，而且会通过网络入侵个人用户。上街暴乱的就是那些VIRD被入侵的人。总之你也小心点。”

苏说的‘网管’，就是之前一同吃火锅的，叫SupaTonyz的“人”——准确来说，是全身义体化、可以随意上传备份意识而不受实体束缚的新一代“后人类”。那个浑身亮着二极管的机器人一样的身体只是个意识容器，大多数时候Supa都存活在网络空间里的某个角落。起初苏开玩笑地称他为“网瘾少年”，之后可能是为了顺口，又开始叫他“网管”。

“攻击源他查到没。”

“角峰广场C座办公楼26层。网管在压制病毒攻击，我找了辆共享滑板车赶过去。出门前已经通知其他人了。”

“外面风大注意保暖。”

苏光是躲避一群“恐怖分子”就够折腾，这时候也懒得费口舌接麻酱那些无聊的玩笑。抄小路不出十分钟就能到角峰广场，最后却让一群人堵在了马路对面。这状况，更像是一群人刻意过来挡道。

C座办公楼在商业广场最深处，正门就有一处还车点。暴乱的人群还未到达这里，状况似乎比预想中安全很多。然而多数时候，苏对意外情况的预判总是有些天真，比如现在车锁被破坏无法锁车导致信用评级降为红的情况。

以及看似安全的大楼突然亮起红灯、枪口的火光一排排闪烁的情况。

是VIRD入侵？明明自己没有进行电子脑改造，对方又是怎么攻击视觉系统的？

何况万一看到的一切都是真实的呢？

不容多想，只是向敌人射击。正面火力十分密集，还要提防潜在的侧面进攻。管不了这么多，这种开阔地带只能正面冲锋，拼个你死我活。面前只是密密麻麻的火光，无论如何向前也无法看清火光后究竟是什么人——

啪。

拳头精准地砸在耳边，连同一排排枪口一起砸出视野。

“还叫我们自己小心，咋个自己先中了招啊。”

熟悉的平头，熟悉的配送员制服，以及熟悉的半截式拳套，确认了那的确是及时赶来的森里，苏这才发现，他们入侵了自己iGlass的视觉辅助模块，方才他正对着空无一人的大楼射击。森里前去拾起眼镜，食指和中指提夹着看了好一会儿才敢交还给苏。

“对不住了，刚才没办法，只能用拳头打下来。别砸坏了吧？”

“坏了也可以修。啊，有新的消息，‘网管’发来的。抗病毒程序已经开始起效，几分钟之内病毒攻击就会停止。看来得救了。”

外头暴乱的声音逐渐开始减弱，两人长出一口气。

“被人入侵视觉影像还没发觉，这可不像你啊。”

麻酱突然出现在两人身后，吓得大块头一个激灵跳将起来。“你什么时候出现的！”

“就在刚刚啊。”

“类似的场景总感觉在哪出现过。”

“不说这个。入侵是通过信用评级为红色的权限管制入口，也就是说这时候跑出来闹事的都是些人品极差的人。你个大块头刚刚干了什么龌龊事，降级成这个样子了？”

苏懒得说车锁的事情。“不对啊，明明森里一开始评级就是红，怎么他就没事？”

“那是因为他习惯这样了。这叫游离于系统外的人，你在这自大些什么。”

“我这算自大？明明是这个破系统敏感度的问题，你自己不也抱怨下菜价就给降了一级。”

“你是不是给病毒忽悠傻了，狡辩也得分个场合。先考虑我们怎么进去的事情好不。”

“还能怎么进去，消防楼梯啊。”

“你这傻劲是真的没过去，天亮都到不了26层。拿绳索吊上去不就行。”

“行我傻你聪明。”

森里单是在一旁看着男人和女人贫嘴，并未感觉到有什么异常。

C座办公大楼下宽上窄，楼体呈现一种美妙的弧度，外观大致像一个弯曲的角。26层在靠近角尖端的高度，单靠绳索差不多得吊三四次才能到，碰上这样的大风天只会更加困难。幸好内部电梯依然在运作，才不至于在两个笨方案中选一个。也幸亏如此，才不至于对搜查结果感到懊恼——这里空无一人。大概是早已撤退，或是单纯通过远程控制发起的攻击。

“网管”发来情报显示攻击源来自C-08办公室。这里和其他办公区别无二致：地方一样地没人，内部一样地凌乱，门禁系统一样地对麻酱形同虚设。谁也不知道当初她究竟学了些什么潜入技巧。唯一与其他地方不同的是，这地方堆满了限制级内容。攻击源的所在地，正是之前“东南第一名侦探”提到的，“妄想乡影业”的办公室。

除此之外，也没有其他值得注意的线索。只是这种巧合足够让人怀疑，那个“东南第一名侦探”知道什么内幕。

撤离时，苏才意识到什么问题。

“麻酱你是不是认识那个‘东南第一名侦探’。”

女人只是在前带头。“不认识。”

“那他怎么知道我们的地址。”

女人还是自顾自在前面走。“那种署名就让人觉得不爽的人，谁会去认识。打着委托的名义干些挑衅的事情。”

“唔……”

能说出这样的评价，麻酱八成是和对方有什么过节。苏不知该怎么继续这个话题，只好说些别的。“那你说，这个成人影片公司，和那个信用评级系统，中间有什么……”

“嘘！”

前面的女人打断了苏的提问。“电梯口有动静。都藏好。”

听脚步声大概有十几人。莫非有什么刚才被忽略了的关键性证据，需要他们来回收？或者说方才的潜入行动已经被对方发现了？三人躲在楼道转角处警戒，连呼吸都小心翼翼。墙壁开始反射出些许战术灯的微光，十几人的脚步声随着渐强的光逐渐迫近，又突然在不远处停止。

麻酱猫着腰紧握手枪蹲在前面，苏背靠墙壁将冲锋枪抵在胸前，森里像个敢死队员一般牙关紧咬。

仿佛时间静止，谁也不知道双方在这里对峙了多久。

转角另一侧有了动静。

“你们已经被包围了。别做无意义的抵抗。”

这声音，听着有点耳熟。麻酱起身将双手举过头顶，迎着战术灯光缓缓走去。

“别来无恙啊，Spider。”

九课警察也是来追查攻击源的，却不想误打误撞和鼻子更灵的骑士团来了场意外邂逅。按照那边情报的说法，这一次的病毒袭击分两个阶段：先是通过限制级影片传播，在观影用户的视觉影像模块或是VIRD留下后门；之后再利用信用评级系统的权限网络漏洞，对低评级公民实施入侵，诱导他们进行暴力活动。

事后将这种暴力行为与低评级的“劣等人”相关联，让社会谴责他们无理由宣泄不满的行为，这一事件在主流话语环境下也就这么圆过来了。至于那些“劣等人”，就先统一关一阵子让他们学会闭嘴就行。就算他们想说什么，也很快会被主流话语批判——没有人会去相信那些本身就没什么“信用”的人。

这种简单有效的方案，怎么看都不像是一个限制级影片公司能想出来的，何况这么做对他们本来就没什么好处。大致可以猜测，这一次事件当中的“妄想乡影业”不过是被人利用，出来做了个冤大头。背后的人究竟是谁、出于什么目的，以及为何利用这家公司，就是藏在更深处的问题。

但不管这些问题的答案藏在哪里，接下来都不是骑士团的事情，也不是九课的事情。为了避免再次传播，新台政府已经连夜发出文件，要求立刻搜集销毁涉及病毒攻击的所有成人影片副本，同时搜捕相关人员进行追责。九课此次前来，单纯是执行上级命令而已。

总之，各自回归日常。森里继续白天做宅配员晚上做格斗士，苏继续在舞池和吧台间往返，麻酱也依然在二楼陪酒……

她没有。

她已经将自己锁在房间里整整一天。

来喝酒的客人依然络绎不绝。

“我们的麻酱今天不在嘛？”

偶尔有客人会跑来这么问。

这天轮班的吧台girl小源只好勉为其难地回答。

“啊，不好意思，她今天身体不舒服。”

客人先是面露难色，又很快表示关心。

“唉呀，我们麻酱每天要应付这么多像我们这样的人，也确实太辛苦了。希望她能早点好起来哇！”

有出于礼节说这样的话的，也有真正关心的。

大家都是止乎关心。店里的员工也好，前来消费的客人也好，都不得不先顾好自己的事情。哪怕这家店最重要的人出了状况，所有人也只能心照不宣地带着些许遗憾先做自己的事情，又或者说是先执行一家歌舞伎町店内的整套流程。

谁也没法上前去做什么，扮演好自己的角色就足够。这是给所有人都留足面子的最好方式。

可知道点状况的人也都在担忧，那个人究竟怎么了。待进入后半夜，多数客人都开始散去，才来得及去顾别人。

店长把苏拉到吧台后的角落。

“她跟你们一起回来之后就这样子，什么情况。”

“我也不太清楚。大概是想做的事情被别人接管了？”

“你们的事情我不多过问。你先提前下班吧。”

“我去解决啊。能不能见她都是问题。”

“非你不可。她一天不吃不喝，我炖了红糖鸡蛋锅巴汤，赶紧给送过去。”

房间里的女人正坐在床头。她最初试图让自己入睡，反复尝试无果，只好坐着发呆。床头不远处放置了一面镜子，她就这么坐着看着镜子里的自己。起初扎着的头发被解开，随意搭在肩上。身上最初是睡衣，随后换成店内制服，不多久又换回了睡衣。

麻酱自己也不知道在想什么。敲门声一天里响了很多次，她都没去理会。

又来了。这回比较久，持续不断的顽固。

“不用管我。”

停了一会。又有些迟疑地响了起来。

“我说了不用管我。”

“萧潇姐炖了鸡蛋锅巴汤。”

“放门口就行。”

“晾着凉了就不好吃了。”

麻酱不想回答。门外跟着沉默了不知多久。

“几个鸡蛋。”

“两个。”

“红糖还是白糖。”

“红糖冰糖二比一。”

“撒枸杞了吗。”

“没有。都知道你不爱吃。”

门开了。麻酱垂着头。苏依旧端着碗。稀薄的白汽从碗口缓缓腾起。

“可以进来吗。”

“随你。”

两人在地板上相对而坐，当中晾着那碗鸡蛋锅巴汤。女人对着碗口的白汽发呆，男人也只能盯着那里，不知该说些什么。他在脑海里搜罗了一万种开启对话的方式，就是找不到一种应对现在的情况的。最后，也只能在这里陪坐着，等待时间一点点过去。

“我说，要凉了，再放着就……”

“你觉得世上有注定无法做成的事吗。”

突如其来的问题，一时让苏不知该怎么回答。

“我一直都觉得，所有决定去做的事情都可以，而且应该，做到完美。如果留下什么遗憾，或者有什么未完成的东西，都是最初计划时没有考虑周全的结果。只要考虑周全，就不存在什么不圆满的结果。一条路径行不通，就换另一条路径去试，总有一种可以的。用特工警察的方式也好，用江湖的方式也好。”

“可能你是个完美主义者吧。”

“完美主义是过高的要求吗？人都是完美主义者。因为想要得到完美的结果，才会为各种缺憾感到失落。曾经犯下的错误，才会用各种方式去掩盖，去塑造出那种看乎完美的形象。”

“这样就不会对自己有什么不满。”

“不满？人从来没必要对自己有什么不满。这种不满只是结果的不圆满带来的，是别人的目光投射出来的错觉。所有选择都是从自我角度出发考虑的，利己的道路只会通向自我满足的结局。”

“你一直觉得自己的选择是正确的。”

“没有什么正确不正确。这些都是利己，都是对自我的接纳。至少说明了没有什么是自己做不到的。没有人逼着我非要接着待在九课，我可以轻轻松松退出编制过潇洒的江湖生活。只要认为自己能做到，那就必然可以。”

“那为什么要怀疑这件事呢。”

“你知道吗，回来之后我就有种无力感。属于我的事情，就这么轻而易举给别人拿走，而且拿走他的人还对它不管不顾，显得我做的这些事情没有任何意义。我甚至不知道该怎么把这个东西抢回来。他们一拿走它，就这么丢进了碎纸机，然后世界上就再也不存在那个属于我的东西了。而我，什么也做不了，只能在这里待着，就好像原本就什么都没去做一样。”

“这不是你的问题。”

“有种无形的强大力量在阻止我。阻止我去把事情做得完美。”

“人，怎样才能做到十全十美。”

没有回答。麻酱闭上眼，深吸一口气，脑海里闪过一些丢失的片段。白色的地面，黑色的天空，血红色的剪影，那些似曾相识的名字。

“苏。这件事情你别往外说。”

“我保证不说。”

“我认识她。竞争与合作意义上的认识。而且她知道我的秘密。一个，十分黑暗，让人无比想要忘记掉的秘密。一个连接着我们的秘密。”

“后面的事你不必告诉我。”

“嗯。”

“锅巴汤凉了。我端上去再给你热一下。”

“谢谢你。”

苏知道，这个疑问她一时半会儿无法解决。看起来恢复信心，只是因为她想暂时把它回避掉。

这时候客人已散得差不多，店主正和小源在柜台核对今天的营业额，空酒瓶也都被收好准备回收。留给苏的活，也就是些擦洗吧台之类的简单工作。小蒲开始清扫地面，顺带将门口“OPEN”的灯牌关掉，却恰好碰上一个要进门的男人。

“不好意思，我们准备打烊了。”

“那就是还没打烊，赶上末班车。”

男人戴着黑色口罩，头顶宽边帽，挡住自己大半张脸，无视小蒲径直走向了吧台。

“你好，请问有烧瓶装的查特绿吗？”

烧瓶装？那是什么牌子的酒。店长和小源面面相觑。一旁擦桌子的苏却接过话茬：“烧瓶装的查特绿没有，只有烧瓶装的野格和试管装的查特绿。”

“那还是来点蓝橙皮酒吧。”

这是很久之前为了应对特殊情况约定的暗语，苏怎么也没想到这次会用上。

“Spider派你来的？”

“小声点。事情比较棘手，他不方便过来，也不方便发邮件。上头盯得很紧。”

苏不由得压低声音凑近说话。

“他怎么说。”

“行动继续。九课在执行任务时秘密保存了一部分影片副本，我带来了一部分，希望你们能找到一些线索。”

男人说着，从大衣内袋里掏出一个方形巧克力盒，又故意提高了声音说：“这是给心仪女孩的一点心意，请务必转交！”

苏只好配合：“放心，一定会替您传达到的。”

随后男人又压低了声音。“事件的两个关键人物放跑了，我们现在拿了其它案子的人顶包。他们找上来之后，一定要保护好。”

“什么样的两个人？”

“你看了影片就会知道。另外，麻烦帮我拿瓶接骨木酒。”

“你要留下自己在这里消费过的记录。”

“我也确实想喝两口。”

####  （二）

浸泡过汽油的棉布被甩在墙根，混在杂乱的干草与柴木之间。一个火折子飞去，不一会儿这一切就都化作冲天 的大火，浓烟将屋檐的红漆飞燕雕饰熏上一层黑色。双手被别身后的女孩跪在地上，眼睁睁看着这一切化作灰烬，却又对这场大火无能为力。

板桥最后一座传统老宅，倒塌了。

过去的光景一瞬涌入女孩眼前。

这是她长大的地方。那时候，打了几十年的战争正要进入尾声，四周的都市又开始亮起星空一样的灯光。这里是一片被城市环抱的老街区，祖辈们就一直在这里生活，将家族的遗产一路传承到百年之后。她记得，祖先是工匠出身，曾在这里修建了一处园邸，亭台、屋檐、墙顶，无不雕琢了家族引以为豪的飞燕装饰。

也许是因为天赋的传承，家族历代都不乏能工巧匠。一代代人不断修缮、扩建，原本的园邸和院落不知不觉就发展出一片富有年代感的街区，成为大都市当中的好宁静之人的隐居地。哪怕是战争期间，竟也没有什么人愿意来这里打扰，仿佛这是一处与周围隔绝的独特的空间。

女孩的父亲也是一名工匠。

住在这里的多是些老手艺人，也有不少作家与艺术家寓居于此享受清净。女孩小时常去街另一头的钟表铺玩耍，每次表匠爷爷都会给她一些甜甜的小零食。

表匠爷爷头发胡子已经花白，戴一副有些年头的老花镜，喜欢一整天都坐在盖了层玻璃的台子前摆弄各式各样的细小零件。女孩就会搬一张高脚凳子来，坐在表匠爷爷身旁，托着头看他摆弄那些自己看不懂的东西。她很喜欢这样静静地看的感觉，看着一枚枚细小的手表被拆成各种更加细小的零件，又看着这些细小的零件重新组成原本完好的模样。有时她会在一旁玩弄砂纸，用手指慢慢划过表面，感受表面的颗粒留在指尖上的触感。

钟表铺里养了一只叫“罗盘”的花猫，是表匠爷爷家几年前捡回来的。和它的主人一样，罗盘喜欢安静。大多数时候，它都趴在暖炉边的藏青色垫子上，将两只前爪蜷曲着压在胸前的“围脖”底下。女孩喜欢玩弄它的耳朵，用指尖稍微一碰耳尖的毛，猫耳朵就会机灵地一抖，像跳舞一样。罗盘从来不会对耳朵被玩弄生气，总是懒散地趴在原地任由女孩的指尖在头顶跳交际舞。

有客人送钟表来修时，表匠爷爷总是会起身先倒一杯茶水，拿手帕接过待修的表托在眼前端详一番。罗盘会抬起头看一眼门口，不多久又继续对着地上的空气发呆。

有时不远处会传来钢琴声，那是住在附近的一位音乐家的。女孩只见过音乐家几次，那是一个精瘦的胡子拉碴的大叔，顶着一头有些乱的长发，脸上总带着一种看上去永远睡不醒的表情。她一直都有些害怕那个人，总觉得他是个不太好接近的冷冰冰的人，要是去打扰他也许会被臭骂一顿。她喜欢远远地听那个大叔弹琴。他的琴声和外表完全不同，像大姐姐一样温暖柔和，有时又会跃出一串精致的音符，让她想到洋裙上海浪一样华丽的花边。

大叔的琴声一直延续到傍晚，把钟表铺斜对面炸豆腐的香气慢慢引出来。炸豆腐店的婶婶一直都是一张笑脸，见到女孩总会多给她放一两块豆腐，说着“吃多点才能长身体”之类的话。豆腐店婶婶的儿子是个面庞干干净净的大哥哥，下课回来就会帮忙照顾小店的生意。婶婶从不让他来炸豆腐，说是因为一直控制不好时间，不是炸过头就是没炸透，大多数时候他都只是在后面帮忙打下手。豆腐哥哥喜欢唱歌，闲下来的时候就会教女孩一起唱，每次都夸她唱得好听，还说小妹妹长大了应该去做歌手。

女孩离家后真的成了歌手，那是战争结束后的事情了。站在舞台上，她偶尔会想，当初教自己唱歌的炸豆腐哥哥是不是正在看自己。自己的工作一直没有什么休假时间，回去看看都成了难以实现的愿望。小时候老街上的那些人，也许都还在那里过着往常的日子吧，她一直这么想。

直到后来，父亲的通话告诉她，老街要没了。

这一片街区要被拆迁，建一处新的高级住宅区。钟表铺爷爷不久前就搬去自己女儿那儿了，钢琴大叔也默不作声离开了这里。炸豆腐婶婶一直顽固地留着，她的儿子不久前专程赶回来帮助保护这儿的家，甚至还被不知道什么人打成重伤，住进了医院。

女孩赶回来时，老街已空空荡荡，只剩自己一家还在抵抗。不多久，周围的老房子一间间被拆毁，自己的祖宅孤零零立在废墟当中。再之后，一家人怎么努力，也还是没能留住它，只能看着这座老宅在火海中轰然倒塌，父母亲也在绝望中相继与世长辞。

女孩的名字叫林雪岸，现在又以“林依依”的名字为人熟知。此时她与身边的男人乔装打扮，正循着手中的信息寻找一个地址，天霞路2501号。蒙面的警官告诉他们，过了凌晨四点这一带的店铺会开始歇业，趁着人少再去比较安全。

“紫兰会”店内，小蒲已经将垃圾全部归类，正准备搬到门口的回收区，却见一男一女正准备进店。

“不好意思，我们已经打烊了。”

男人和女人对视了一眼，似乎有些犹豫。女人咬了下嘴唇，试探性地一问：“请问有烧瓶装的查特绿吗？”

小蒲明白了什么，转向店里。

“胖子，找你的。”

女人小心地探身进入店内，见一个大块头迎了过来。

“烧瓶装的查特绿没有，只有烧瓶装的野格和试管装的查特绿。”

“那还是来点蓝橙皮酒吧。

“快请进。”

店内的客人已经散去，只剩几个店员在打扫卫生。吧台前还坐着一个浑身黑衣、剃了平头的男人，似乎正在等什么人。大块头在门口张望了一会儿，带两人下了地下一层一处休息室模样的房间内。

“这是我们的茶水间，你们先休息一会儿。”

尽管二人经过乔装打扮且戴着面罩，苏还是光看女人的眼睛就知道了她的身份：六年前下海的偶像，也是此前“东南第一名侦探”寄来影片的女主角，林雪岸。另一个男人从没见过，猜想也许是影业公司的某个幕后人员。

苏返回一层时，刚好碰上哈兹卡进门。

“就等你了。”

“麻酱不在吗？”

“应该还在自己房间里吃我的巧克力。”

哈兹卡不太明白这句话的意思，看了眼吧台上的森里。

“他们又给了苏一批电影，装在巧克力盒子里。麻酱觉得要苏去看肯定又把持不住，就都拿走自己去看咯。”

“那她是否已经看出什么了？”

森里摇头。苏也跟着摇头说不清楚，只知道还是在看。

苏也不知道，她究竟是在自己看那些影片，还是像昨天一样自顾自地发愁。昨天的状况，其他人并不知情。起初他考虑把大致情况告诉他们，让众人都知情或许会有什么办法来帮到她。转念一想，又觉得她的问题其他人或许也都难以理解，结果不过是从自己隐忧变为众人隐忧，影响士气不说还对解决她的问题没有什么帮助。

那个人习惯了自己冲在前面解决最难的问题，也必然习惯了一个人解决自己的问题，哪怕别人可能会帮到她。

这样的话，昨天的那番谈话，自己又有没有帮到她什么？八成只是分担了一部分痛苦，实质上什么问题也没有解决；那个人表现出好一点的样子，也不过是希望让提出帮忙的人觉得好受一点。她不想让人担心。

哈兹卡注意到苏有点分神。“还有什么事情让你感到困惑吗？”

“没什么。哦对，我们要保护的目标人物刚才已经到了，在休息室等我们。”

休息室里的女人已抑制不住情绪，趴在桌上痛哭。一旁的男人试图拍肩安慰她，却也悲从中来，低着头在一旁独自苦闷。男人只告诉三人自己叫谷羽，其他的事却一概闭口不谈，只低着头自顾自地伤神。三人不知该如何安慰他们，暂时回避留他们在这里也不太好，只得尴尬地陪坐着。一向见人自来熟又健谈的森里也不知如何是好，显得坐立难安。

女人一直难以控制自己，止不住地痛哭，苏把自己的手帕借给了她擦眼泪。即使是在哭，偶像出身的林仍然掩盖不住自己姣好的面容。落魄至此，她的头发还是打理得干净利落，额前的刘海也保持得整整齐齐；嘴角随着啜泣微微抽搐，却又恰到好处地不让皮肤现出皱纹来；泛着泪光的眼睛显出难以诉说的无辜，挂在睫毛上的些微泪水又显得她的脸更加楚楚可怜。苏有些难以想象，这位不知多少人的梦中情人，竟是一个警察也无法保护的受害者；当此刻她真的出现在面前时，自己又面对这份无助不知所措——仿佛跌入了一个公主的噩梦，他却做不了那个拯救她的骑士。

“不必担心，我们是来保护你们的。”

这时候能说的，也许只有这句话。林依旧止不住地哭泣，谷羽依旧一言不发独自叹气。

“有什么苦恼的话，说出来会好受一些。”

还是没有回应。三人也只能跟着沉默。

“要不这样吧，我上楼给你们取酒来，喝两杯说不定就能说了。”

林掩着面摇了摇头，她的头发也跟着飘动起来。谷羽犹豫了一会儿，也微微摇了下头。这么下去，也没有什么别的办法。

“他们不说的话，我替他们说。”

门口传来麻酱的声音。她是什么时候出现的？

“我看了九课送来所有的影片，一开始并没有发现什么特别的线索，直到一套‘潜入调查女记者’系列的影片引起了我的注意。简单来说，这一个系列剧情遵循相同的套路：都是女记者独身潜入各种场所调查某些新闻事件，被发现后遭遇捆绑胁迫。尽管影片里对事件的描述用替换名字和地名的方式伪装成虚构新闻，但时常关注新闻热点的人都知道这些虚构新闻指向的都是发生在台北真实事件——七年前的板桥老宅焚毁事件、六年前的永春大学退学事件，以及同年的原生猪肉工厂关闭事件。我猜，你们都是这些事件的亲历者。”

啜泣的女人和沉默的男人抬起头来，呆呆看着麻酱。

“这一套影片的女主角都是同一个人，也就是你，林依依。执行脚本工作的也都是另一个相同的人，也就是现在坐在她边上的你，谷羽。我当时就好奇，事业正处于顶峰期的国民偶像怎么就突然宣布毕业，时间点又恰好和影片指向的七年前老宅焚毁事件相近。之后我就去查了那座被焚毁的老宅的信息，才知道历史上它的前身叫做‘林家园邸’。我没猜错的话，林依依你，就是那一起事件的女主人公吧。”

林止住了啜泣，一时不知如何应答。身旁的谷羽先反应了过来，替她说出了真相。

七年前，为了建造新的高级住宅区，板桥老街进行拆迁动员，遭到了当时大部分居民的抵制。拆迁办的官员使出了种种软磨硬泡的手段，甚至不惜动用本地暴力团的关系来将那里的“钉子户”赶走。被清空的房子就在期限到后就地拆除，以此来逼迫留下来顽固抵抗的人。

林家的祖宅虽说经过数次大规模的改造翻新，它的历史价值依然有资格申请文物。林当时就第一时间为祖宅提交了文物申请，很快就有两三批专家前来考察，按照台北文物管理所的说法，不出十五天就能拿到批文。只要拿到了批文，拆迁办就不敢动这块地。

眼看就要拿到批文，这时候却来了一伙陌生人。林一直不知道这伙人的身份，只能猜想他们也许是本地的一个暴力团伙，或只是附近的一群混混。他们把自己和家人控制住，之后就放火烧了她的家。等到消防无人机赶到的时候，做什么都已于事无补。最后，这场大火竟被认定为意外事故。

林找到了她的故交，谷羽。当时他正在永春大学就读新闻系，恰好在本地一家媒体实习。

他们是在一场战后庆典上邂逅的。那时林在花车上唱歌，刚上高中的谷羽作为学生志愿者参与舞台后勤，恰好被分配负责林所在的花车。林自己都快忘了两人是怎么搭上话的，也许只是从简单的称赞开始：

“你唱歌真好听。”

“谢谢你。其实今天第一次对这么多人唱歌，有点没发挥好……”

“没关系，已经很棒了。今天辛苦了，喝点水吧。”

“没事，我马上准备回家了。”

男生愣了一下。

“不去参加演出人员的聚餐吗？”

“还有聚餐吗？我没有收到邀请啊。”

另一处，别的花车上的演员们人手一罐啤酒，正说说笑笑。女生对那边的大人们投去些许羡慕的眼光。“也许是因为觉得我还没成年，不能一起喝酒吧。”

男生说“稍等一下”，就跑开了。不多久，他又气喘吁吁飞奔了回来。

“那个，我们学生志愿者自己也组织了聚餐，不介意的话可以跟我们一起。哦对了，我叫谷羽。”

“林雪岸。”

“好有诗意的名字。‘雪岸丛梅发，春泥百草生’，老杜的诗。”

这是第一次有人初次认识就能对她名字的典故脱口而出。

聚餐的多是些年纪相仿的人，也都有相似的爱好。几番攀谈，林得知两人的学校离得很近，甚至搭同一班电车回家。从那天开始，放学后一同顺路回家成了常态。

谷羽属于认真学习的类型，虽不至于拔尖，也是位居前列的水平。他很喜欢写作，经常拿些自己闲暇时写的散文小说给林看。不知不觉间，林已经习惯了做他的忠实读者。林说，要是以后自己做了职业歌手，一定要找谷羽来给她写歌词。谷羽只是笑着摆了摆手，说自己的文采还差得远，得再多磨砺磨砺。

三年光阴很快就过去。高中毕业的林决定前往冻京参加偶像选拔，临行前同谷羽在市中心的一家西班牙餐厅见面。谷羽说自己打算继续升学，过几天就要参加几家本地市立大学的联考。两人有的没的说了些各自对将来的打算，除此之外的话，谁也没敢说，只得在尴尬中互相道别。

林还想继续做他的忠实读者。

她的选秀很顺利，成为了CHN4K首期练习生中最引人注目的新星之一。谷羽却在升学考试中发挥失常意外落榜，不得已只好考入本地一所新建的二流私立院校，永春大学。林安慰他，在这里努力一把，将来或许能做一个优秀的社会记者。

如今，谷羽怎么也没想到，自己的首篇社会报道，当事人竟是那个当年鼓励自己继续努力的女孩。

他撰写的新闻很快引起了广泛的关注，甚至一度成为热点讨论话题。

谷羽自己都不知道这样做是不是正确的选择。他只知道，没过一个星期，这篇报道的热度很快就退去，事件却丝毫没有得到解决，他还不得不为了保护林的当事人信息消耗额外的精力；而流量暴增的公司却在之后将他开除，自己不得不重新背着“黑历史”寻找新的实习工作。

“这个社会的记忆只有七秒。人们已经习惯了选择忘记。”

谷羽做好了毕业后拿不到记者资格的打算，只是他怎么也没想到，两个月后的自己，连毕业都成了奢望。

“什么，连学位证都拿不到了？”

“不是拿不到学位证，是学校根本就没有颁发学位的资格。”

“听说只能转去别的学校或者别的专业，不然就只能被退学了。”

“那这四年不是白读了吗？”

流言蜚语开始在四年级学生之间传开。谷羽只觉得这些是空穴来风的谣言——自己混实习经验的事就已经是一团乱麻，哪来别的工夫去管这种不知真伪的事。

宿舍楼下每天都聚集了一批抗议的学生。起初只有十几人，举着“永大虚假招生，学生哭诉无门”之类的手写牌子；之后聚集了一百多号人，集体静坐罢课；才过几天，抗议的学生就已经有上千的规模，他们举着各种牌子与横幅，列队行走在校园中，喊着各种口号。

“骗子学校毁我青春！”

“永大虚假招生，学生哭诉无门！”

“永春大学还我四年光阴！”

安保出来镇压这些抗议学生，学生们的抗议口号与防暴盾的碰撞声杂糅在一起，隆隆地灌进来。谷羽只觉得这些声音有些聒噪。

同宿舍的室友也去参与了抗议。他不常与谷羽碰面，偶尔碰上了也会说些抗议时候的事情，然后开始劝谷羽也加入队伍。他说抗议的事情前两天上了社会新闻热门，但立马又被压了下去。

“你知道吗，校长已经跑路了！他们肯定砸钱封锁了消息！”

说这话的时候，室友的拳头狠狠捶在桌上，茶杯里的水也跟着溅了出来。

“看你气急败坏成这样。”

“事关未来人生，还不生气？”

谷羽不知自己的态度是冷漠还是某种低沉，只是拿起泼了的茶杯。

“你我都是学过经典新闻学的。乔姆斯基的五大过滤器忘了吗？你只是看到了有些人想让你看到的，越是让人情绪化的煽动性言论就越有可能带着传播者的目的性。”

室友一时无言以对，自觉无趣地离开了。抗议和镇压抗议的声音依旧此起彼伏，甚至有老师加入了抗议学生的队伍。安保开始二十四小时不间断地把守学校，听室友说他们原本想封锁所有出入口，但很快抗议人群就开始拿出“人身自由”“言论自由”之类的口号出来反对。最喜欢高喊自由的人往往是那些最不拿自由当回事的人，谷雨只是这么觉得。

抗议人群和安保的冲突越来越频繁，甚至警察也开始介入这起事件。谷羽出入校门都会被严格地搜身检查。

室友说已经有学生被打伤了，但消息就是一直被人压着。“发展到这个地步，可能只有出了人命才会上热点新闻吧。”听到这番话，谷羽有些诧异地看着他，不知他是嘴上说说还是真的指望闹出人命。真的闹出人命的话，又该贡献出谁的命？每个人都指望闹出人命，但又都希望不是自己的命。

林雪岸的父亲走了。

谷羽见到林的时候，天正下着小雨。她一身黑色的丧服，手提收起来的黑伞，伞上挂着细密的雨珠，刺眼的黑色显得她干净的脸一片惨白。葬礼十分简单低调，只有十几个亲戚以及林家的故友出席。林的母亲在亡夫遗像前嚎啕大哭，几个长辈模样的人也在一旁止不住地落泪。

林从头到尾一滴眼泪也没有掉。她说父亲病危时，医院建议她去给他做电子脑意识备份，至少哪天还可以移植到新的身体里，好活得久一点。

林拒绝了。意识备份和移植的钱她不缺，只是她不想父亲的痛苦再这么延续下去。

林父下葬之后，她的母亲很快又被送回了医院。谷羽在一旁看着林代替母亲一一谢过前来吊唁的长辈与客人。

“丫头，一定要好好照顾你妈妈啊。”头发斑白的老太太颤抖着握住林的手。林说，这就是以前经常给谷羽提起的，钟表铺斜对面做炸豆腐的婶婶。

当年钟表铺的爷爷没有来，说是身体已不太方便，由女儿替他过来。

“小林不要太难过，早晚会好起来的。阿爸现在还惦记着你，经常跟我说起你的事情。以后有空的话，来看看他老人家。”

钟表铺女儿送了林一只怀表，说是老人家执意要给她的。

林要谷羽陪她走一会儿。林提着伞走在前面，谷羽在身后替她打着伞。他不知该怎么安慰一个欲哭无泪的人，只是一直跟在林的身后一言不发。

“之前的事情，谢谢你。”

“作为朋友应该的。对不起，没帮上什么忙。”

“能愿意帮我这么一个麻烦的人就够了。”

迎面的风将林的头发吹开，扑在谷羽的脸上。又是一阵更急的风混杂着雨丝，一下吹飞了向前撑开的伞。伞顺着风飘到河面上，随着水流消失在视野里。

通话请求的声音刺了进来，又被谷羽一下挂断。

“有事找你吧。”

“八成是推销通话。还是先陪你一起静静。”

两人继续顶着雨一前一后慢慢走着，依旧一言不发。通话请求再次不合时宜地刺了进来。

“你手表又响了。”

“不用理它。”

声音持续了很久，没有要放弃的意思。身前的林停了下来。

“就送到这儿吧。伞送你了。”

谷羽一时说不出什么安慰的话。“保重。”

目送林远去时，通话请求又响了好几回。是谷羽的父亲打来的。“你跑到哪去了，家里的厂快要没了！”

谷羽的父母经营着一家原生猪肉工厂。在合成肉品成为主流的时代，原生肉在退出市场的危机下，反而依靠“纯天然”“稀有”的标签，摇身一变成为中产以上家庭才消费得起的昂贵食材。父亲的工厂起初只是一家普通的肉品加工厂，之后在朋友的介绍下认识了一位谷饲猪场的老板——她的母亲，就是谷饲猪场老板的女儿。

在婚姻的推动下，父亲的工厂和母亲家的农场开始合力经营原生猪肉，凭借比竞争对手更低的成本与不输同类产品的品质，很快成为台北本地一家小有名气的原生肉品企业，为各大食品品牌代工。工厂的发展得以让父母顺利将猪场迁到加工厂旁，实现了集合养殖、屠宰、加工多功能一体的目标。

全家人都认为工厂会一直顺利地运作下去，未曾想过有一天会面临破产。

母亲告诉谷羽，环保局的人已经找上门了好几次，每次都说他们的猪场排放不合格，被责令整改。父亲想不通，每次他们都依照指示购入设备优化排放，工厂的空气指数甚至比市中心都要好，为什么还是要说要改。这么下去，成本只会不停上涨，提高价格就是流失订单，坚持不抬价又只能承担亏损，横竖都是不让人做生意。

之后又来了消息，说符合排放标准的企业都可以申请新的许可证，有许可证就能正常进行生产。然而申请的标准极其严苛，难以理解那些通过了标准的企业是如何做到不亏损的。父亲硬着头皮去申请，结果和预想中一样：不通过。

一家人眼看着申请期限结束，始终等不到一个通过的消息。期限一到，那些未获批的企业就不得不关闭。也就是说，他们家，要破产了。

谷羽问，难道那些关掉的厂子拿不到补贴吗。

“那些补贴都是意思意思，就是让人拿钱滚蛋。刨掉厂里这么多员工的遣散费，剩下这点钱，还**不够一家人吃半年！”

谷羽不知自己能帮上什么忙。

“唉，现在说什么也保不住了。这件事也是不得不让你知情才告诉你的，家里的事就别多操心，我们会处理好的。好好毕业找工作比较重要。”

家里的情况，谷羽多多少少也清楚些，父亲的话也只是安慰自己。父母似乎还不知道这两天学校里的事，谷羽也不敢让他们知道。

父亲似乎是打算先把壳子和地卖掉，再从长计议。

谷羽回到学校时，宿舍楼道里堆满了箱子，所有人都不停地进进出出，各种垃圾杂物散落一地。室友忙着给自己的东西打包。“你可总算来了！现在学校给不到我们学位，要叫我们退学了！有什么要带走的东西赶紧收拾好吧，过了今晚他们就要来扔东西赶人咯。”

男生们把那些没什么用又带不走的东西从楼上直接扔到中庭空地，劈里啪啦砸出满地花花绿绿的碎片，附近的学生们都捂住头不敢靠近。阳台上几个人聚在一起，抽着蒸汽烟观看这一场“烟火大会”，各自说着之后的打算。不断有女生跑来男生的宿舍，打算在各奔东西之前再就地翻云覆雨一次。另一边的角落，一对情侣倚着墙抱在一起，相对而视，准备迎接最后的欢愉。之前抗议用的标牌和横幅被人堆成一座小山，随即变成一团大火，浓烟熏得人直流眼泪。玩乐队的社团不顾老师阻拦，就地开起了演唱会，用各种尖锐粗俗的词汇宣泄不满，周围一群人高举双手随着音乐附和。

学生们已经忘却了这几天发生的一切，只剩下混乱中的兴奋。这是他们注定失去一切之后的，最后的狂欢。

谷羽也不知道该高兴还是该遗憾。

永大的事终究还是上了新闻。媒体们开始疯狂挖掘揣测学校背后庞大的利益关系，舆论一时群情激愤，人人都在指责学校的黑心与教育系统的不作为。事件的讨论意外地持续了将近一个月，但声音最终还是越来越小，直到被新的社会热点事件覆盖过去。

不出人所料，因为大批猪肉工厂关闭，本地的天然猪肉价格直线上升，很快合成肉价也跟着水涨船高，一时间人人都在讨论猪肉上涨这一新的热门话题。

家里人时常打来通话询问情况。谷羽骗他们说自己在退学之前已经找好了工作，不用太过操心。

讨论的声音渐渐微弱下去，直到淹没在消息的海洋中。永大事件最终以学校为退学学生发放赔偿、原校长进看守所草草收场。至于那个校长最后下场如何，没有人知晓。谷羽明白，有些力量，光靠媒体和舆论是无法撼动的。

拿着学校赔偿金，他租到了一间单人公寓，在一家咖啡店打工暂时维持生计，平日不与其他人来往，过着两点一线的单调生活。期间有一通视频通话打来，对方自称是一名姓金的女侦探，说只要谷羽愿意提供信息，就可以帮助他调查永大事件的内幕。

谷羽问，收不收钱。对方说不收。

他们在他打工的咖啡店见了面。侦探自称是一位黑幕狙击手，她主动看上的案件从来都不收钱。谷羽只觉得她是个有些神神叨叨的怪人。

谷羽说，永大的事情自己全程都是在旁观，什么行动都没去参与。侦探笑了笑，她要找的就是这样的旁观者。

“那我能不能委托你，帮我调查另一件事。”

“给不给钱。”

“不给。我相信你会感兴趣的。”

谷羽说的，就是去年林家的事。他也承认，自己就是那起事件第一篇新闻报道的撰写者。侦探饶有兴趣地听完，只起身说了句“等我的好消息”，就独自离开，一连几天都毫无音讯。谷羽侥幸，反正不收钱，至少不会亏。

林发来消息说，几天前母亲也随父西去。她不想再去麻烦大家，自己私下把丧事办了。

两人又在当初告别时的西班牙餐厅见面。数十天过去，林的脸瘦了一大圈，一头长发干枯了不少。父亲走后，她花了一大笔解约金为自己赎身，之后的时间就一直留在医院照顾母亲，住院治疗的费用加上自己数月的住宿开销，已经将她的积蓄消耗殆尽。林说母亲得的是心病，已经伤到深处，什么手段也医不好，最后也是在病床上含泪而去。

谷羽问她之后什么打算。林说自己不打算回冻京了，也不想留在台北这个伤心地。可能会先去新台那边碰碰运气，就是碍于前偶像的身份暂时不知道还能做些什么。谷羽说实在不行就单飞出道，她还曾说过以后自己成了职业歌手就来找他写词。

林说她再也不想唱歌了。“对不起，以前的约定可能永远实现不了了。”

谷羽没告诉她侦探的事。他担心那个侦探要是不靠谱，好不容易又有的一点期待就会再次落空，只会给她带去更大的打击。他思考着，自己还有什么事情可以帮到她。

“如果去新台有些缺钱的话，我手头还有点积蓄可以借给你。”

“谢谢你。”

除此之外，也许他也帮不到什么了。

林只象征性吃了几口就没有再动。

“那个，还记得我们上一次在这里见面吗。”

“记得的。”

“其实当时还有别的话想跟你说，没敢说出口。”

“我也是。”

两人对视了很久，又不约而同微微一笑。这是谷羽这段时间第一次看到林的笑。

“今晚可以去你家借宿一晚吗。”

“你说呢。”

林哭了。

那一晚对谷羽来说无比漫长。枕边的林抱着他，平稳的呼吸声在耳边缓慢地起伏，呼出的带着些许温度的缓慢气流让他觉得有些痒痒的。他不自觉注视倚着自己肩膀的林的睡脸，窗外洒下来有些轻薄的银色的城市灯光为她的脸铺上一层宁静的雪白色，吊顶上的装饰小灯又在上面悄悄漏出星星点点迷人的洋红色。她的嘴唇轻轻抿着，嘴角微微上扬，成一弯倒挂的初月，似乎是放下重负后露出的些许微笑。她的眼角却挂着几滴像是泪一样的水珠，宛如一场谷雨过后垂在新叶上的雨滴。

“雪岸丛梅发，春泥百草生。”谷雨看着林的脸，只是反复在心中回味这句诗。

他醒来时，林已经独自走了。收件箱里留下了她白天临行前的一条消息。

“谢谢你。我在新台等你。”

女侦探终于还是信守承诺，分文不收就带着调查结果找到了谷羽。“我有很多好消息和一个坏消息，你要先听哪个。”

“坏消息。”

“那就先说好消息。永大事件还有你委托我调查的那个事件都有结果了，我还顺带帮你的家事也摸了个底。”

林家祖宅是一伙当地暴力团焚毁的。暴力团老大的老婆刚好是台北一官员的小姨子，托这层关系他们经常收一笔钱替那个官员干些脏活。那个官员就是台北市拆迁办主任，叫树荣。这个树荣起先只是个土地资源局下面的中层干部，也不知道是撞了什么狗屎运，跑去招商组拿下了一个地产合作项目，吃进了一大笔财政收入，自己又从中拿了点小钱，靠溜须拍马就不断升官混了个市拆迁办主任的肥差。

板桥老街那块地规划的高档住宅区，就是那个地产企业的新项目。好巧不巧，之前进了看守所的永大校长，就刚好是那个地产企业的大股东之一。这人也是靠各种关系和不少有头有脸的官员混得很熟，还跟教育局长陈晴明结了亲家，也难怪他有底气开这么一个私立大学骗钱。此人一倒，势必会牵连出板桥地产项目和教育局的底细，两名官员自然得极力保他。

至于全台大量肉厂关闭，全是叫陆青天的一个环保厅辅长贪功近利一手造成的。这人上位之后一直没什么特别大的政绩，之后就一拍脑袋想了一出空气质量整治方案，专门盯着那些高排放重工企业。但之后他发现，现在很大一部分财政收入就偏偏倚仗这批重工企业，想动也动不得，只好挑那些好欺负的养殖企业下手。那些批到新许可证的，不是和上面攀了些关系就是贿赂了一大笔钱，像谷家那样又没什么关系又耿直的只能去做冤大头。

“那坏消息呢？”

“坏消息就是，现在关键性的证据都在他们自己人手里，所以谁也扳不倒他们。”

谷羽沉默了。

“也别太难过，打倒这些敌人等的就是一个机会，就是他们自露马脚的时候。在这之前，不妨先在外面敲打敲打，比如去做一个流浪江湖的吟游诗人。”

_ 指尖的温度，传递得到吗 _

_ 这份感情，依然冷却 _

_ 吾乃流放者，远离这世界 _

_ 不会亮起的，永夜 _

侦探哼着歌离去，只留下一句“有缘再会”。

谷羽带着侦探的消息去了新台找林。林说不想见他。

“我这边拿到了所有事情的真相，这些真的会帮到你的。”

“我不需要你的帮助。”

谷羽甚至不知道她现在住在哪里，又在靠什么维持生计。

林有些害怕再见到谷羽。自己在内心无数次感谢那个人，却不知又该用什么来回应他的付出。他每一次不求回报的帮助，都在让每一份无法表达的感激积攒在内心，不断化为歉疚。为什么明知她给不出等价的回报，还要一次次地跑来增加这种愧疚感？

她已经承担不起这种愧疚了。当这样的好意不断转化成自责，避免伤害的最好方式就是拒绝。

为何自己当初要留下一条“新台等你”的消息呢？真是件大傻事，林怎么也想不明白。

谷羽还在不断发来消息。她看都不看一眼就全都删除了。

初来新台的日子有些难熬。起初她找了一处凉东区的房子，却因为每次出门都不得不戴上面罩避免引人注意而觉得十分不便，午夜之后四处出没的暴力团也让她倍感恐惧。不出一个星期她就搬去了更安全的南区，又不得不每天为了高昂的租金苦恼。

她雇了个此前认识的摄影师，请他帮自己拍了一套写真集，勉强全部卖了出去。之前还有不少追随她的粉丝发来询问近况的邮件，随着时间流逝这些邮件也逐渐少了起来。

期间有很多经纪公司前来联系她，多是邀请她重返舞台的，也有些邀请她进入影视圈的，还有些购买了写真集希望她转型成为写真偶像的。她有些犹豫是否要重回大众视线，也只好都先全部拒绝。纷纷石沉大海之后，这些经纪公司的邀约也开始偃旗息鼓。

最后一封邮件是谷羽发来的。

谷羽说，他在新台打了一阵子工，之后找了一份不是很体面但薪水可观的工作。

他现在给一家成人影业公司写脚本。

谷羽把当初将他们逼向绝望的事件的真相写进了剧情中，只要拍成影片，就必然会有人来消费，那些被隐藏的真相也必然会随着影片的传播一次次地扩散开去。影片的内容是大众话题不会讨论的东西，但看到的人却都会对此心照不宣，而这种传播，将会让他们共同的敌人感到害怕。

这次，不再是不计回报的付出。因为现在，他需要林的帮助。

她答应了。

_ 让全部火与泪的复仇，在深不见底的黑暗中狂欢。 _

####  （三）

林雪岸和谷羽各自睡下时，天已蒙蒙亮。森里说马上还要赶回去上班，顶着大雪先行离开。剩下的三人开了瓶威士忌坐在吧台。吧台灯带的幽蓝色光与门外透进的暗淡的曦光蒙在酒杯上，杯中的威士忌在昏暗的室内显出些奇异的暗紫色。

他们两个人并没有把之后的故事讲完。在不知所措中惶恐求生的人，也没法把短短两天内发生的事说清楚。麻酱替他们讲完了剩下的故事。

影片藏真相的事终于被树陈陆发觉。起初只是一些底层人的揣测，之后发展为小范围的不公开的讨论。事情传到了他们的相关人耳朵里——不知道是谁，也许是板桥暴力团老大的女人也就是树的小姨子，或者是那个地产板块的某个秘书，又或是哪个在谁手下打杂的小吏。总之有人告诉了他们中的一个人，那个人又去找另外两人串通。

这些年三个人没闲着升官或是发财。树依旧在地上做文章，现在混去建设局做了个小领导继续蹭吃蹭喝；陈跑到高雄去做了个副市长，每天想着攀新的关系；陆在之后被调去做了个管科技的直属办公室主任，明升暗降，倒也不妨碍他接着做些自己的小生意。

三人都混了很久的官场，都明白个道理：这地方的绝大多数人都不干净，但只要谁不光彩的事给抖了出来，日子就必然不会好过。他们平日最怕的就是那群管监察的言官——虽说级别低，却个个能要了他们的命，还都死认理不懂变通，今天搞好关系明天照样能翻脸。

现在要想让丑事不被抖出来，最好的办法就是把那些证据全部消灭。刚巧陈早就和新台的几个官员有所勾搭，就托这层关系把一家叫“Psy Pass”的公司介绍了过去。这个“Psy Pass”起初是陆手里一家关系企业的项目组，正在开发一套“公民信用评级系统”准备卖给当地政府。三人正怕事情败露，就盯上了这个“公民信用评级系统”，掏钱收编“Psy Pass”项目组立了个子公司，合伙做起了幕后股东。

潜入妄想乡影业、在影片副本里留下后门的黑客，和在公民信用评级系统里设置病毒的，都是同一伙人，也就是“Psy Pass”自己。他们的目的，就是演一出苦肉计。信用评级系统一旦上线，必然会使色情产业产生震荡，因此妄想乡影业完全能够被合理地怀疑有制造病毒攻击这套系统的动机。

之后要做的，就是自己砍自己一刀，随后把这把刀送到那个成人影片公司手里。只要再在这套评级系统的敏感度上动一点手脚，就可以让曾经持有那一批影片的人被打上“劣等”标签，他们想说什么都不会有人信。事发之后，接手合作的新台政府官员也自然不得不站在他们这边——毕竟要是背后的内幕被人发掘，就会背上一口“重大决策失误”的大锅。为了维护自己的公信力，新台这边也只能找个现成的替罪羊。

最重要的是，作为这一系列事情核心人物的一男一女，也会以最快的速度被灭口。只不过他们没有想到，这一次接手这个案件的是新台军警九课。

真相大白。

麻酱从一开始就怀疑这套信用评级系统有些问题，就叫“网管”去探了探“Psy Pass”的底细。一查就知，这家公司背后的几个大股东是什么来头。

“七年，是时候做个了结了。”

“现在就去把那三个混蛋抓出来？”

麻酱摇头。

“Psy Pass和这边的关系很铁，对它下手就等于不给新台政府留面子。加上现在我们拿不到决定性的证据，光靠手里的这点副本搞不好还会被反咬一口诽谤，到时候事情更难办。”

“那怎么办？”

麻酱转过头看着哈兹卡。

“钓鱼。现在诱饵有了，就看Spider那边愿不愿意一起放线。”

哈兹卡离开后，天已全亮。各自卧室都睡了人，麻酱只能和苏睡在休息室。女人睡在沙发上看电子书，男人打地铺躺着抽烟。

麻酱并不喜欢读电子书。屏幕上的大片文字怎么也没有书本捧在手里的沉重感。她其实有自己的藏书，整整齐齐排在防潮的书柜里。但她从来不会从那里取书。每次带回新书来，她都会再额外去买电子书版本来读；偶尔带回本同样的书，她也只是翻开来端详一会儿，就也一并排列进藏书柜里。

同伴们都曾建议她试试虚拟成像书。她拒绝。因为没有重量。

麻酱喜欢看些不易保养的老书。她手里最新的书是一百八十多年前的一套小说，叫《1Q84》，但不常看。她最近读的是《乱世佳人》，她更喜欢叫它的另一个名字，《飘》。这是她第九次从头开始读这本长篇小说，在那之前她刚刚第五次读完《了不起的盖茨比》；在《了不起的盖茨比》之前，她头一次读一本不知道哪里拾来的没听过名字的小说集，《天底下有一片红绸子》。

麻酱喜欢就着隔壁苏卧室隐隐传来的音乐声读书，尽管音乐声会让她有些分神。她读得很快，几个睡前的晚上就可以读完一本长篇小说。也许正是因此，她才要一本书反复读无数次。

麻酱的藏书柜和苏装满唱片的箱子没什么区别，都是他们自己捡回来当作宝贝的垃圾。相比之下，书的保质期似乎更长一些。

苏也没有睡前抽烟的习惯。并不是因为卷烟太贵。

抽烟会让苏分神，干扰他想问题。而且无事时抽起烟来会停不下来，扩散不出去的烟就在房间里堆积起来，熏得一切东西都模糊不堪。房间里残留的烟味会让他难受。

他也不知道为什么要点上这支烟。

“我好奇一个问题。”

“说。”

苏坐了起来看着沙发上的女人。

“你是怎么确定，林就是七年前事件的当事人的。单靠时间点和姓氏，是没法百分百判断的吧？”

“所以说你没仔细看吧。”

“大致有些怀疑而已。”

麻酱放下了手里的电子书，闭上了眼睛。

“是眼泪。眼泪是不会骗人的。只有亲身经历过那种事情的人才会流下那样的眼泪。”

苏低下头，一下对林充满了歉意。

“那个什么‘东南第一名侦探’早就知道了吧。”

麻酱不语。她不想觉得自己输给了那个人。

苏觉得自己说错了话。“你想，她把事情交到我们手上，也说明只有我们才能去解决，而不是她。”

“也是呢。”

麻酱翻了个身背对着苏，裹紧了身上的被子。

“最后一个问题。你觉得他们现在还互相喜欢吗。”

沙发上的女人犹豫了一下。

“睡吧，晚安。”

地上男人的鼾声吵得麻酱有些睡不着。她起身取水喝，门缝里渗出的白光引起了她的注意。

外面是车站。她站在月台上，等着快线入站。车厢里人并不多，她挑了个宽敞的位子坐了下来。陌生城市的灯光在车窗前一刻不停地向后流动。这班快线要开往哪里，她不知道。她甚至没有注意列车什么时候停的站，也没有发现留在车厢里的人什么时候开始变少。

这班列车似乎没有终点。

不时有陌生面孔忽然出现在车上，又不知何时忽地消失掉。

列车开得很平稳，甚至没有一丝噪音。车上仅有的几个人也一言不发，互相背对着，谁也看不见谁。她想在车上睡一会儿。

再睁开眼睛，却见车厢里又挤满了人。依旧是所有人一言不发。列车顺着轨道盘旋着上了一座高塔，夕阳的余晖透过车窗，将里面染成泛着刺眼金光的橙黄色。她听见有人在小声议论。

“什么事情都自己来，到底行不行啊。”

“就是看不起别人呗。”

“输不起就别玩，装什么英雄。”

她不知道那些议论从哪里来，又是在说谁。响声开始越来越大，要将她的双耳灌满。

“一个小姑娘哪来这么大的能耐。”

“她说什么都是对的，别人说的就都是错的。”

“就是因为太过自信，这下闯大祸了吧。”

“十几条人命啊，白白浪费掉！”

不是的，不是的。这不是我。你们说的不是我。

“永远不听别人的意见。”

“还说没有自己摆不平的，这下真的搞砸了吧！”

“她就是太刚愎自用。”

“那些人可都是她害死的。”

“只有她指挥别人，别人的话从来不听。”

不是我，那不是我……

“闭嘴！”

她大吼。车厢里议论的人一瞬全都消失了。窗外依旧是不停向后流去的灯光。几张熟悉的面孔站在她身前。她站起来想走近他们，每走一步他们又都跟着向后退一步。她开始跑了起来，不论跑得多快依旧赶不上那些后退的面孔。又或者是，她一直都在原地行走，甚至没有走出这个车厢。周围的一切依旧是最初的光景。

她停了下来，仔细听他们小声喃喃。

“我们相信你的。”

是啊，你们一直都相信我。

“我们相信你的。”

你们相信我就好。对不起。

“我们相信你的。”

等我回来。

“我们相信你的。”

他们慢慢走近她，在她身边围成一圈。随后举起枪，顶着各自的太阳穴——

“不要！”

麻酱尖叫着坐起来。这里是休息室的沙发，灯依旧亮着，苏依旧躺在地上抽烟。她才睡了不到三分钟。苏夹着烟头的手停在半空，吸入的烟停在口中，沿着张开的嘴巴一点点升腾起来。麻酱不知道该怎么同他解释。

苏一口气把烟都吐了出来。他从堆在一旁的大衣里摸了张卡片出来，丢给了她。

“睡不着的话，我家借给你睡。港湾公寓B座1309室，刷卡进。”

麻酱不知道苏什么时候在外面又租了套房子。也难怪他每天哭穷，这点收入还背了月租，日子当然紧巴。

麻酱说不用了。苏说不要的话卡还回来，他要回去睡。麻酱又犹豫了下。苏的手一直张开着，但没有再说话。

“算了，接受你的好意。沙发让给你。”

“找不到地方的话发消息给我。”

“我自己找。”

####  （四）

苏在单独行动前，总是会在附近找地方喝一杯。他每次都去不同的地方喝，从不重复。新台歌舞伎町大大小小的酒吧有几百家，旧的关了又会立马被新的代替，每天都会有从来没有去过的店。他一直想试着喝遍这一带所有的酒吧，好知道哪里的酒最好喝，哪里的女孩最好看，哪里价钱便宜最适合经常光顾，哪里的音乐最舒服适合坐着慢慢喝。

他列了一张清单。每次遇上一家新的店，就把店名加在上面。喜欢的店他会在后面画一个圈，表示以后可以来；不喜欢的店他就在后面画一个叉，代表以后不用考虑。

今天的店叫“北岸Bar”，开在一栋看上去有些年头了的老建筑的二楼。在很远的地方，他就能看见那家店的霓虹灯招牌。蓝色的拱形灯一层层相互镶嵌成海浪，一条巨大的红色缎带海鸥翅膀一样横跨过去，露出下面一行明黄色的小字：北岸Bar。

黄金夜的歌舞伎町哪儿都人挤人，这地方也不例外。这条小街似乎是主路上的一条支道，通往主路的十字路口是一座上下三层的大型美食广场，“好望角”。“好望角”的入口是一家招牌巨大得夸张的港式打边炉，五彩斑斓不断变换的全幅霓虹灯造型让人联想起上世纪初一度成为流行风潮的“Psychedelic Trance”。那家打边炉永远都在排队，队伍一直溢出到路口的车行道上，各种喇叭声和人群的哄闹声混在一起聒噪得烦人。

打边炉往里去本是一家叫“侃爷烧烤”的烤串店，那里的一道特色菜是香烤油包羊肝，苏只去吃过一两次，但对它印象深刻。羊肥油环抱着大块羊肝均匀地被裹上一层孜然，在炭火的烘烤下渗出带着腥味的香油，浸泡了香油的羊肝恰到好处地熟透，一口下去先是刺穿充满汁水的油皮，又轻轻咬下软嫩的羊肝，一瞬流下胃里，羊的腥香混合着孜然在口中久久回味。只可惜现在“侃爷烧烤”已经关店，原本热闹的店铺里堆满了装修材料，据说是要给门口这家打边炉给“吞并”了。想到这里，难免觉得有些可惜。

顺着“侃爷烧烤”门口的过道一路往里挤，藏在最深处从墙壁到大铁门都涂满黑漆的就是铁叔的酒吧的原址。那时候那家店还叫“招待所”，平日看着就不如周边餐馆有生意。偶尔有比较出名的艺人来演出时，门口会排起十几个人的小队伍，每个人都打扮得奇奇怪怪。现在这里盘给了一家游戏厅，里面也是止不住的喧哗。

“好望角”外侧也密密麻麻排了一堆美食店：做串串香的，做各种烧烤的，做地方菜的，做茶饮店的，做面馆的。再往外是个小广场，中间孤零零立了个两平米大的小亭子，买些饮料和香烟之类的东西。广场一直延伸到里头小路的人行道上总是停满了各种流动的摆摊车：卖卤味的，卖水果的，卖糖人的，卖关东煮的，卖土耳其冰淇淋的。每个摊子前几乎也都挤满了人：刚下了班顺路来买晚饭的，提着袋子出来买水果的，带着小孩来散步的，应酬完出来吃些清淡夜宵的，退休了没事情做出来看热闹的。

乍一眼望去，很难想象这地方属于2199年的新台市，反倒更像是上世纪初哪个城市的闹市区。

这天小广场上不知道谁架了个小舞台起来，咿咿呀呀唱起了婺剧，三五七高调的戏腔声缠带着高亢的笛声板胡声，借着音响盖过了外头呜隆呜隆的喧哗声和哔呀哔呀的车喇叭声，反而悦耳了不少。舞台底下凑满了来看戏的老头老太，哝哝的低语评戏声、噼啪的嗑开心果声、哐哐的拖小凳子声、嘤嘤的小孩子哭声混在一起，当中不时迸发出齐刷刷的鼓掌声和叫好声。看戏的老人不远处又围了一大圈亚文化打扮的年轻人，当中几个穿着清凉的男女在里面蹦蹦跳跳地耍滑板，女生长板翻滚后的啪啪声与男生双翘腾空后的踏踏声不停地从咕隆的轮轴声中跃出来，引得周围一片欢呼尖叫声。老人的世界与年轻人的世界就在这里互不理睬地紧挨者并行，周围匆忙赶路的局外人也对他们的世界毫不关心，甚至不会好奇地略微瞥一眼。

各种世界的人混在一起，苏有些找不着方向。他只记得先是不小心把一个路人的包碰掉，又被边上小摊飞来的冰淇淋球砸到了肩膀。之后他还和一个背着滑板戴着棒球帽的短发女孩撞个满怀，女孩向他连声道歉，还帮忙拍掉了沾到身上的轮子上的灰。

苏不在意，也没有继续和滑板女孩寒暄什么。

在这个地方，你每天会和包括她在内的无数人擦肩而过。你和她最近的时候，你们之间的距离只有0.01公分，你对她一无所知。一分钟后，她将会忘记你。

因为你不是金城武，她也不是林青霞。

跟着这些赶路的人流再往前拱，又是一排沿街的商铺：红蓝两色交缠上升呲呲作响的理发店，暖色灯光下酒杯乒乓碰响的烧鸟屋，绿白相间散发消毒水味药房，不断重复“欢迎光临”录音的便利店。向前一个小路口停了两三个小炒摊，鸡蛋在油里翻滚的闷香、豉油在锅里沸腾的酱香、食材在火上煸熟的米香肉香杂糅在一起，隔很远就能勾住鼻子。边上摆了几张简陋的小桌，三五人开了几瓶边上便利店买的酒，一手托了盛满炒饭炒面的餐盒边吃喝边大声侃大山。

苏从中穿过，拨开人群上了通往二层的楼梯。楼道里并没有亮灯，也没什么人光顾，外头路边的灯光不经意地漏进来，隐约现出几张被随意张贴在墙壁上的广告：私人诊所专治皮肤病，小按摩店中医正骨，新开的小吃店开业酬宾，附近酒吧的演出开始预售门票。

上了二楼是两家相对而开的店，右边的“纯白咖啡”已经被挂上了“Closed”的牌子，左边大门敞开的就是这家“北岸Bar”，门口一个光头大叔裹了件军绿色大衣，自顾自地摆了个碳炉烤火。见有客人来，大叔只是问了句“几位”，就又自顾自地继续烤火。与外面的热闹不同，“北岸Bar”里面没有一个别的顾客，只有一旁水族箱里慢吞吞游了几条不知什么品种的金鱼。还没坐下，苏就在店名后面画了个叉。

酒吧不算很小，灯光十分昏暗，吧台没有一个服务生。门口烤火的光头大叔就是店主，一个人打理整家店。苏问他一个人打理整家店会不会很累，大叔自嘲似地反问说你看我开这家店难道不是图个清静。

“北岸”的墙壁上挂满了各种大块的布艺与绳艺作为装饰，不知是吉卜赛风格还是加勒比风格。下垂的流苏瀑布一般细腻地点缀着墙面，在反射的台灯光下还有几分层次感。店里放的多是些比较Old School的音乐，有不少小野君子的Bossa Nova以及Dub Hand乐队的Raggae，听着倒也挺随意轻松。

大叔给苏做了一杯莫斯科骡子，姜汁与薄荷的气味让人觉得清透不少。吧台对侧立了一个冷柜，里头是各种千奇百怪的见也没见过的酒瓶：荷兰的白啤，奥地利的黄啤，巴伐利亚的黑啤，乌克兰的果香啤酒，以及其他一堆世界各个角落出产的口味不同的啤酒。店里所有的啤酒都存在那个柜子里，大叔说每一种酒都有自己独特的地方，要是一款款介绍下去他能说一整晚。

下一杯是One Shot纯饮Tequila，大叔替苏准备了柠檬和盐。淡淡的柠檬香打头阵，随后是龙舌兰的香甜混着酒精的浓烈，最后又回味出一点点盐的清涩，有如加勒比的海风扑面而来。大叔说店里有水烟壶，要是和朋友一起来的话可以一人一管来抽。

门口的女孩说，不介意的话可以一起。她点了杯日出，又说要蜜瓜味的水烟膏，随后坐在了苏旁边的高脚凳上，顺手将滑板卸下倚在吧台的一侧。

“半小时前我们见过。你拍掉了我身上的灰。”

“世界真小。”

“看样子你还记得我。”

“当然记得了。有什么不正常的吗？”

“在这里每天和无数人擦肩而过，见过就忘才是常态。”

“说明我记性好。”

大叔端来了女孩的酒。海浪纹理的玻璃杯中，鸡尾酒从杯底的深红色一路过渡到表面的浅橙色，杯沿还插着一小片甜橙作为装饰。

“我自认为记性也还行。你的滑板好像换过了。”

“没换。刚换了个涂装。”

“速干的？”

“当然。介意我在这抽烟不。”

“你说呢。我们一会儿还得拼一壶水烟。”

女孩摘下帽子倒仰着放在吧台上，又一手将头上的橙色短发整顶卸了下来——那是假发。她用手指稍稍打理两下，就把这顶假发塞进刚去下的发网里，整个扎好装进帽口，随后再将帽子翻过来扣在桌上。等她解下束成个小丸子的头发，苏才发现，那是一头散发着淡淡茉莉味的乌黑长发。

“想不到吧。”

“确实没想到。”

“玩滑板的时候我喜欢把头发收起来。”

“那也用不着戴假发。”

“短发看着比较帅气。每次都可以换不同的，挺便利。帽子收紧点就能把假发固定住。”

女孩从大衣口袋里掏出大红色包装的“石狮”牌烟盒，熟练地抖了根烟出来叼在嘴里。苏立马帮她点上了烟。“石狮”算是经典的廉价老头烟，他还是头一回见女生抽这个。

“想不到你还抽这种。”

“我爸带的。”

“你喜欢抽‘石狮’吗？”

女孩吸了一口，烟头燃烧时发出轻微的呲喇声。她呼地一下吐出来，快速喷出的烟在她面前形成一个轻飘飘的圆锥形。“无所谓喜欢不喜欢。人的喜好是会变的，今天喜欢抽‘石狮’，明天说不定就喜欢抽‘城堡’，后天可能又喜欢什么奇怪口味的娘炮烟。”

苏呆呆地看着缭绕的烟雾从她指尖缓缓升起。大叔端来了水烟壶，在顶上铺了一层扎孔的锡纸，夹着烧热的炭饼摆在了上面。女孩径自取了根管子缓缓吸了一口，烟壶里的水一下“咕咚咕咚”搅动了起来。第一口有些淡，她又接着深吸一口，烟壶里更激烈地冒泡。

“你不来一口？在想什么事情？”

“我只是刚刚，突然想到20世纪末的一部香港影片。”

女孩说自己叫渚。苏也不知道那是她真的叫这个名字，还是习惯了别人这么叫她。转念一想，自己的“苏”不也是某种与自己名字完全无关的却又已经习以为常的称呼。渚就住在这附近，白天在家边上的咖啡厅打工，晚上就在这一带活动，有时玩滑板，有时蹦野迪，有时就干脆漫无目的地四处闲逛，偶尔累了就来这家店坐着喝一杯。

渚问苏是做什么的。苏说自己在“紫兰会”做DJ。

渚没有听说过那家店。她说天霞路那一段一看就有很多到处泡妞的色狼，很少会过去逛。苏开玩笑说他们店里也经常会抓几个不怀好意的男人。渚又问他这个点不用上班吗。苏说今天轮休，他就出来做点别的事。

“别的事是什么事啊？难道是出来泡妞？”

“长成我这样子的泡什么妞，没把人小姑娘吓跑就不错了。”

“也不至于那么吓人。”

这时候刚好又播到小野君子的歌。渚说自己挺喜欢听小野君子，尤其是她唱的几首City Pop。苏说这年头还喜欢听City Pop的人不多了，他们店之前搞了场复古流行主题的派对就没什么人去跳，基本都在外面喝酒。渚说那是因为不会营销，现在人听音乐不讲具体的风格，全看噱头，要是让穿复古水手服的女孩全都免费入场，保证场场爆满。

苏此前从来没想过这个。他觉得DJ要做的就是练好技术，然后把自己的音乐品味分享给舞池。

“现在喜欢听City Pop的年轻人不少，这东西永远不会过时。他们大多数人不知道那叫City Pop而已。哦对了，我也就是作为局外人随口一提，最后怎么做还是看你自己。”

“那我下次再做这样的活动，你记得来玩。”

“那当然。”

渚还是注意到了苏别在腰间的枪。她问苏是不是哪个暴力团的隐藏成员。苏说这暂时还是个秘密，他只能告诉她自己不属于黑道，算半个白道。渚若有所思地一笑，便不再追问。

“看上去你还挺有故事的。”

苏一下想到谷羽和林的故事。“每个人都有自己的故事吧。有机会的话，也可以讲讲你的故事。”

“能有什么故事。我就是个没什么故事的人，今天是今天，明天不用去延续今天。就图个潇洒，每一天都是想做什么就做什么。”

“潇洒地活着是件很了不得的事。”

“有自己的故事也是很了不得的。”

他们交换了联系方式。两人顺路，就一道打了车，先送渚回家，苏再坐去南区的Psy Pass分部。

不知是为了什么而紧张，一路上苏都止不住快速的心跳。车开上高速路时，他的心率是一分钟138次。3小时后，他将把一个叉抹去，换成一颗星；1095小时后，他将把一颗星抹去，换成一颗心。

Psy Pass设在新台的分部包下了一座办公大楼的一整层。苏深吸一口气，好让自己的心率稳定下来。他回想起今晨睡前麻酱布置任务时的话语。

“事不宜迟，今晚就开始行动。那三个人必然把证据都藏在新台的办公室里，你们要做的就是把那些证据连同病毒代码一同偷回来。”

深夜时分，大楼底下只有几个负责看守的巡逻机器人。苏忐忑地上前，亮出自己的通行证明。

_ 麻酱：Psy Pass这两天刚好招了一批临时员工。我已经让Supa黑入人事后台，找了个长的和你最像的人做了张假证。再配合我的万能门禁Pass，帮你混进大楼里面应该是十拿九稳。 _

苏低着头避免自己的长相被看清，只是通行证明上的照片一直无法被识别。这时候负责巡逻的保安队长刚好过来，那是个装了一只义眼的高个子壮汉。他的脸上布满岁月痕迹，带着些许银色的头发梳理整齐；虽是个受雇的保安队长，他的制服却熨得十分平整，猜想或许是个转业的退役军人。队长老头接过假通行证，低着头端详了一阵，又抬眼看了下面前的男人。

“去12楼的吧？你这照片怎么回事。”

“啊，申请职位时用的大学时的照片，找工作这段时间压力大吃胖了。”

“记得找你们公司更新下信息。我们这的人脸识别有时不太灵。”

“谢谢大叔。”

“这么晚了，过来加班的？”

“领导下来个紧急任务，我回来公司取材料带回家做。”

“最近你们12楼倒是天天有人来加班。快去快回，走的时候记得拉电闸。”

苏暗自松口气。大楼正门设有门禁，好在麻酱给的万能Pass没有失灵。深夜的办公大楼里只剩几个负责保卫工作的值守人员，百无聊赖地在各自的岗位上磨洋工。进门是一处十分气派的大玄关，玄关前是大楼接待处，标有楼内各个公司的名称和门牌号；背后是四架并行的低区电梯，两边则是各一组三架的高区电梯。

_ 麻酱：进楼之后不要走客梯，感应卡会在上面留下记录。绕到后门处的一个送货点，白天森里会利用自己宅配人员的身份把一个航空箱放在那里，哈兹卡到时候就藏在箱子里等待行动。 _

苏果然在那里找到一个巨大的黑色箱子，箱底带有轮子，方便他推动进入货梯。

_ 麻酱：他们那一层雇了单独的守卫人员二十四小时巡逻，每四个小时交班一次。你要做的就是卡在他们交班的时候出现在那里，吸引两拨人的注意，同时找机会脱身。等所有人都被你引走之后，哈兹卡就会像个弹簧娃娃一样从箱子里蹦出来，从另一侧先潜入他们的办公室。你甩掉那帮人之后，就立刻去找他会合，得手后你们就从垃圾通道滑到楼底。 _

苏卡好时间点，出电梯时果然刚好碰上两拨守卫换班。

“干什么的！”

“领导临时下了任务，我过来取东西回家的。”

"职工证和给你的通知拿出来看一下。"

苏磨蹭着拿出自己的假证，用余光偷偷观察行动路径。领头的守卫拿过证来来回回端详了一番，不自觉喊了声“不妙”，却见刚刚还在面前的男人已经带着箱子溜了进去。

“都过去追！”

这时苏已经把藏着哈兹卡的箱子甩在保洁用的工具房里藏好，又跑去吸引一群守卫的围追。那群守卫虽说是私人雇佣，却没有一人配枪，只能使用电击棒之类的棍器，和他们拉开距离就能保证安全。见那些人都已被自己引开，苏从兜里掏出包便利店买的糖豆拆开，回过头猛的朝身后一撒，趁着那些人以为是什么小型爆弹而纷纷抱头卧倒时，就近躲进一处女厕所的隔间里。

为什么是女厕所！

苏暗自想着，但也无奈这里的卫生间都是男女分设，所有的男厕所似乎都在走廊的另一头。

被戏弄了的守卫们自然立马又追了上去。大部分都顺着走廊的方向继续上前，保险起见又留了三人进来检查厕所。厕所的入口很窄，只能容一人通过，相当于是把自己困在了这个小隔间里。

外面的三人蹑手蹑脚越走越近，开始检查进门的第一个隔间。这时候苏注意到天花板上闪烁的小红点，便随意地点了根烟开始猛吸。进来的三人很快注意到有动静，放轻脚步缓缓朝里面靠近。烟雾探测器终于有了反应，及时在那三人头顶迸开，撒了欢似的开始喷水，一下搞得他们狼狈不堪。苏抓住机会冲出隔间，借着混乱一拳打懵打头的人，顺势取了他手里的电击棒放倒剩下两人，溜出厕所去找哈兹卡会合。

按照之前“网管”调查的情报，董事会的资料室设在另一侧走廊的尽头。苏摸进资料室时，里面没有别人。他没有等哈兹卡找来这里，就先自己找了个柜子打开来摸索半天。完事抬头一看，依旧没有人来找自己会合，他便又开了一排柜子继续寻找着什么东西，边找边暗自咕哝着，那人怎么还不来会合。

一把左轮手枪顶在了苏的后脑勺上。他停下动作，双手举过头顶，缓缓转过身站了起来。

拿枪指着自己的，正是大楼底下那个放自己进来的保安队长。

“你以为，我会这么傻地随便放一个人进来？”

“我就说，按照那三个贪官的德行，怎么可能想得出这么聪明的计划。果然在背后还有个人替他们出主意。”

“正是在下。你们能潜进来也是足够聪明，可惜还是我这边略胜一筹。从一开始，你们就大意了。”

保安队长说着，一手举枪直直指着苏，另一手解开制服大衣，露出里面的一身西装。

“我敢打赌，你的枪里没有子弹。”

“你是不是还想说，自己是神枪第一。这时候开这样的愚蠢玩笑，在我这里可行不通。说，你是谁的人。现在我随时可以开枪杀了你。”

“你现在不会杀我。”

西装队长咽了口唾沫，手指依旧轻叩扳机。苏知道自己仍有大把机会。

“这样吧，我们来玩个游戏。你来猜我们的行动计划。每猜对一步，我就输你一颗糖豆。”

苏不紧不慢从大衣口袋里摸出剩下的半袋糖豆，在西装队长面前晃了晃。“如果你全都猜对了，这半袋糖豆就都送给你，我也会说出我们的身份。当然，为了保证游戏不受干扰，我会主动交出自己的武器。”

这么说着，苏就当着西装队长的枪口，将身上的枪通通卸下。西装队长有些不可思议地看着他，却也不急着立马开枪，反更像是有了几分期待的模样。“如果我猜错了呢。”

“你就输我一颗子弹。”

西装队长看着苏手上的半袋糖豆，情不自禁笑了起来。“拿糖豆赌子弹，你也是有这个本事。好，我陪你玩。”

“那就开始吧。”

“那一男一女被放跑了，而且现在就藏在你们那里。你们这次行动的目的，就是来这里取走那两个人说的关键证据。”

苏什么都没说，单是对西装队长一笑，取了颗糖豆出来在他面前比了比。西装队长也奉陪到底，伸手笑纳。

“你们的行动至少有三个人，而且从白天就已经开始了。第一个人伪装成送货员，事先把另一个人藏在货物箱子里，再等晚上第三个人来一起行动。你就是那第三个人。”

苏又笑了笑，取出第二颗糖豆放进西装队长伸出的手里。

“你们当中一定有一个擅长隐藏伪装的人，我猜就是躲在箱子里那位。你的任务是制造混乱，引开我的人，给另一个队友的潜入行动创造机会。等他得手之后，你们再趁机从这里溜走。”

苏没有取出第三颗糖豆，而是把剩下半袋全都倒了出来。“全中。果然是智囊团担当，十分精彩。”

“该说出你们的身份了。”

“都能猜中到这个程度，我想你应该也知道得八九不离十。”

“你们是九课的协助人。”

苏将手里的所有糖豆塞进西装队长手中。“我看你拿枪的手一直举着，这会儿也有些累了吧。要不这样，我们再玩一把更大的，我来猜你这边的计划——要是我猜对了呢，你就输我一颗子弹。”

“要是你猜错了，我就开枪杀了你。”

“成交。你从一开始就知道会有人潜入，白天送来箱子的时候就猜到了我们的计划，对此你早有防备。”

苏朝他伸出手来。西装队长不屑地一笑，单手卸开弹夹一振，一颗子弹滑落进苏的手中。随后他又一甩手，弹夹复位，继续指着苏的前额。

“你不急着把箱子里的人掳走，因为你知道晚上还会有人把他带进来行动。”

伸出的手又晃了晃。西装队长不情愿地卸下第二颗子弹。

“你故意放我进来，目的是借此机会验证我们的身份。在这之前，你们在明而我们在暗。只有故意上钩放任这次行动进行下去，才能让我们暴露在你眼前，好让你进一步调查我们的动向。”

第三颗子弹落入苏的手中。

“刚才你出现的时候我就好奇，明明是这家公司的人，又是怎么伪装成整栋大楼的保安队长。再仔细想想，Psy Pass能以这么快的速度在这里落成分部，恐怕是一开始就通过你的关系才得以行事。也就是说，这整栋大楼都归你所管。”

西装队长撇嘴一笑，又一颗子弹被卸下。“精彩。在你继续之前，我就干脆告诉你，这整栋楼都属于我的名下。手上没点资本，又怎能方便行大事？”

“所以，从一开始你们就布好了这张网。顺着这个思路下去，既然想要瓮中捉鳖，那三个贪官必然也会在这里守株待兔。既然他们没有出现，就说明智商担当的你并不是他们手下的幕僚——你的地位不仅能和他们平起平坐，甚至能对他们发号施令，因为那个一开始计划这一切的人，就是在新台有相当大地位、甚至能干涉九课警察办案的你。也对，手里握着最好的牌，和人说话才能硬气。至于你利用他们的合作有什么目的，这一点暂时不得而知，但我猜这只是你全部计划的一小部分。”

又一颗子弹落入苏的手中。“不错。我甚至可以这么说，这件事的目的已经达成了，现在不过是处理些善后工作，以免像你们这样的人跑出来添乱。”

“你直到现在都没有杀我，甚至还陪我在这里废话，不是因为怕得罪九课，毕竟九课的协助人本身就是拿不上明面说的灰色势力，就算杀了，他们也不会来追责。只有等你安排的第三拨人抓到那个躲在箱子里的人，你才有底气把我这个诱饵处理掉。我猜按照你的计划，那边也已经得手了吧。”

“那是自然。”西装队长又卸下一颗子弹，“所以，你的时间已经不多了。”

“那如果我告诉你，箱子里没有一个人呢？”

西装队长一惊，又迅速控制住情绪保持镇定，但还是不由自主瞪大双眼，不敢相信对方说出的话。另一边，负责检查箱子的一拨守卫七零八落地倒在地上——那个箱子里，装着的是挥发性气溶胶麻醉剂。

_ 十六个小时前，“紫兰会”一层吧台。麻酱布置完任务后，两个男人正准备起身离开。 _

_ “且慢。”女人伸手拦下了他们。男人们不解。 _

_ “能做出这种计划，甚至让九课的行动受约束，那三个人背后必定还有一个主谋者。刚才我说的那些，是要故意做给他们看的fake，好让那个真正的boss现身。东西还是按照计划去准备，只要稍微做些改动就行。苏按照原方案去行动，箱子里的哈兹卡换成一具假人，再设置好定时释放的麻醉剂。” _

_ “所以，只要让我去探探那个boss的庐山真面目？” _

_ “这是首要目标。你还有个任务，就是送那三个贪官一份礼物。” _

_ 麻酱说着，从衣兜里拿出个小包裹。“在去资料室之前，记得先把这份礼物送到秘书室。至于哈兹卡，我还有一个更重要的任务要交给你。” _

此时的西装队长不敢相信，自己的对手竟还留有后招。他这才意识到，不管等多久，箱子里的另一个人也许都不会再出现。想到这里，他不禁对站在面前的男人起了些恨意。“信不信我现在就开枪！”

“我敢打赌，你的枪里没有子弹。”

西装队长终究是大意了，甚至没有意识到手枪重量的变化。刚才的一场游戏，正正好好将他左轮手枪里的六发子弹全部卸下。苏一脚将他踢翻在地，随即钻入垃圾通道滑下大楼，还未等西装队长反应过来，便已消失在夜色当中。

苏回到自己租在南区的公寓时，时间已过了午夜12点。为了避免后有追兵，他乘车去了好几个随机目的地，确认没有人跟踪后才敢回家。这时候麻酱刚好起床，还穿着一身睡袍，拿了他的备用牙刷正对着卫生间的小镜子洗漱。

所谓指挥官的特权，就是当士兵在前面冲锋陷阵时，他们却可以躺在床上呼呼大睡。反过来想，能在士兵冲锋陷阵时淡定地呼呼大睡，也不失为一位出色指挥官的十足自信。

乘着麻酱洗漱的当口，苏坐在小茶几前打开了自己的“喝酒清单”。清单末尾，“北岸Bar”的后面被画了个小小的叉。他抹掉了那个叉号，起初想换成一个圈，又稍微犹豫了一会，才在后面画上了一颗星。这是他在清单上画的第一颗星，代表“将来一定要经常去”的店。这时候麻酱也擦完脸，随手从冰箱里取了瓶苏打水坐了下来。

“我的存粮就这么随意地拿走啊。”

“看你这么久不回来，还以为你给那伙人抓住了呢。”

“我这不回来了。”

“见到那个boss没。”

“一个爱穿西装的老大爷，似乎擅长用左轮手枪。他的左眼是义眼。”

麻酱听到义眼的事，心里“咯噔”一下。“难道，真的是那个人……”

“什么人？”

“苏啊，你刚刚真的是逃过一劫。”

她说的“那个人”，叫萧将军。人们不知道他的本名是什么，因为此人从出生到现在用过各种不同的名字。唯一能确定的是，他曾是军阀出身，是个集力量与谋略于一身的人物，战争末期被东亚联合军收编之后大放异彩，甚至为当初新台立市有过不小的贡献。战后他先是被授予少将军衔，退伍之后跑来新台做官府生意。正因他曾是新台立市的奠基者之一，如今不管他走到哪里要办什么事，新台政府上上下下都得给这位萧将军几分面子。

麻酱在九课时，也曾听人提起过萧将军。人们都说，查案要是查到萧将军头上，就要点到为止。全新台那么多人，惹谁也不要去惹他。

万万没想到，这么一起小小的异地官场事件，竟能牵出这么一个大人物。更重要的是，只要萧将军出现，事件便多多少少会同新台政府有所关联。谁也不想和本地政治扯上关系。

麻酱此前也曾猜测，幕后boss有一定可能性就是萧将军；甚至可以说，萧将军的地位身份以及行事风格与事件的表象如此契合，让人不得不做足最坏的打算。只是当这个意料之外情理之中的结果被不断逼近时，还是不由得让人背后一凉。她又问苏还了解到了什么。苏回忆了半天，忽然想起来，萧将军曾说他的目的已经达到。

萧将军的目的究竟是什么？他们没去细想。不是不愿想，而是真的不敢想，何况此次他们面对的是一个实力强大得难以想象的对手。但既然萧将军说自己目的已达到，说明那三个贪官也已经成为食之无味随时可丢的弃子。大鱼钓不起，至少可以把三条小鱼收入瓮中——即所谓，点到为止。

“说是说点到为止，那你怎么让萧将军主动放弃那三个棋子？”

“他会放弃的。我们送去的东西，可不要太毒。”

####  （五）

那份被送往秘书室的“礼物”，第二天清晨出现在陈的办公桌上，不一会儿又被人送到了萧将军手里。包裹里，竟是几份贴有军警九课标记的影片副本——这是当时接头的警事送来的东西，麻酱把它们一并转赠给了Psy Pass。苏有些不解：萧将军如此聪明的人，送去影片副本故意下套这样拙劣的手段他还不会看破？

公寓里的投屏正在转播火山队与独角鲸队的ACHL比赛。正值周日，这场受人瞩目的同城德比大战特意被调整到正午时分进行。面对强大的同城对手，多名主力伤停的火山队全体上下严阵以待，打出十分富有侵略性的战术，场面一度十分胶着。麻酱目不转睛盯着转播画面，都快忘了手里还有吃了一半的盒饭。

“放心，再强大的对手也有自己的弱点。萧将军最大的弱点，就是多疑。他只会觉得我们有这个能耐，怎么也想不出这么笨的办法，所以他必定会去怀疑自己人。”

另一边，萧将军正对着三个官员大发雷霆。“我就说，军警察那群混子明明什么都不知道，怎么就正正好好放跑了那两个人！还有昨天溜进来的家伙，居然会对这里的情况一清二楚。看样子，我们当中有人想临阵脱逃，偷偷跑去给他们通风报信！”

萧将军的目光打在三人身上。他们面面相觑，不知究竟发生了什么。

“你不敢承认的话，就来看看这个。”

萧将军亮出那些影片副本。

“你还有什么想说的，陈市长。”

“这个，我也不知道是怎么回事啊！肯定，肯定是谁故意栽赃给我，看在那么多年的关系上，将军一定要相信我，相信我啊……对，说不定是，是树荣你！你是不是对之前收你股份的事情耿耿于怀，才故意这么坑我！”

陈的手指直直对着树的鼻子，这下树也不乐意了。

“无凭无据，你血口喷人！我看是你自己掉了链子，然后故意拖我下水！你要怀疑，怎么不去怀疑陆主任呢！”

陆正纳闷着，见树要甩锅给自己，自然也不由得一包火。

“狡辩归狡辩，把我也扯进来干什么！好端端的，还不是因为你们两个合伙投资的地给人查了出来，要不是他们连带着抓我辫子，谁稀罕淌你们这趟浑水！”

三个官员都争不过彼此，一时间相互指责了起来。

苏又问，要是那三个人都不承认，萧将军还不是会来怀疑我们。麻酱先把嘴里的饭咽下，依旧目不转睛看比赛直播。“这就得说说他的第二个缺点——钻牛角尖。多疑的人大都是因为过去经常被身边的小人陷害背叛，萧将军就是这么一个人。现在的他很难去相信身边任何人，所以总是更相信自己基于经验做出的判断。”

三个官员互相指责累了，终究也没个结果。陈只好小心地试探：“将军，会不会是哪里出了什么问题啊？”

萧将军正在气头上，一听这话不由得把桌子一拍，发起火来。“能出什么问题！难不成你还想说是昨天那只老鼠不小心落在这的东西？他们这么聪明的人，怎么可能会犯这种低级错误！”

陈明知自己劝不动他，还是硬着头皮辩解：“将军你想，说不定是他们故意把这东西放在这里，仗着我们不知道他们手里还掌握了别的什么，来逼我们谈判呐。”

“说你蠢你还不信，要是他们有这个谈判的自信，没事跑来偷我们的资料干什么！这些录像在他们手里就是一堆垃圾，拿着这点东西就敢出来谈判，也不怕被反告一记诽谤！这帮人精明的很，根本不会用这么拙劣的办法引我上钩！”

苏还是有些担忧，说要是萧将军回过神来，识破了诱饵怎么办。麻酱没有回答，只叫他认真看比赛。火山队此次客场作战，在主队的高压进攻之下有些喘不过气，只能通过几次快速反击的机会威胁到对方阵地，但也大都无功而返。此时比赛已进入第三节，双方得分依旧是1比1，这在冰球比赛里是个罕见的小比分。

“这个包裹，并不是诱饵。”

“不是诱饵？”

“你想，这些东西在我们手里，就是一颗定时炸弹。萧将军随时可以指责我们私藏赃品，到时候我们只会更加百口莫辩。把这颗炸弹还给他们，虽说并不能对他们产生任何实质性的威胁，却可以稍稍打乱一下他们事先的布置，为之后的行动创造机会。就像现在火山队的快速反击——面对对手的疯狂进攻，一两次反击没什么实质性的威胁，却可以让对方暴露防守上的漏洞。”

“你的目的，是让那三个人互相猜忌？”

“看比赛。”

火山队的小骚扰终于让对手在最后时刻被短罚一人下场。独角鲸队决定孤注一掷，撤下门将全力进攻，避免比赛被拖入加时。恰恰利用这一次空门机会，火山队再次发动反击打入绝杀进球，出人意料地拿下了这场德比大战。比赛一结束，双方队员就纷纷冲入场内，开始例行的肉搏环节。

“再强大的对手也会有漏洞。只要有漏洞，我们就有机会。萧将军的第三个弱点就是，怕多事。要是哪些地方横生枝节连累到自己，他宁可一刀切断联系也不会亲自下场处理。”

这时候“网管”发来情报。今早麻酱就安排他入侵了Psy Pass的监控系统，此时萧将军和那三个官员的一举一动他都看在眼里。“他们彻底闹僵了。萧将军现在懒得再去管那三个猪队友的事情，准备收拾东西自己跑路。那三个贪官现在也在互相怀疑，一个比一个不开心。”

之后赶跑大鱼捉小鱼的事情，苏只听参与了行动的那些人说过。渚发来消息问，周三晚“VHS Town”俱乐部有场放克派对，要不要一起去。苏什么都没想便答应了。

“VHS Town”是新台几乎所有复古音乐爱好者都知道的一个地方。它开在新台大学艺术学院斜对角一处老居民区路口，这地方刚好在修建市内快速铁路的新线路，施工现场架起的围墙挡住了整条小道上的沿街商户，它们中的大多数都关门歇业，只有对着路口的这家小酒吧夜夜笙歌。各种涂鸦和演出海报很快爬满了路边围墙以及关门商户的橱窗，野蛮生长的Old School亚文化艺术让这里摇身一变成了新台地下俱乐部文化的中心。

身为中心的“VHS Town”硬件配置却格外“凄惨”，上下两层各十几平米的狭小空间让这家袖珍俱乐部几乎每晚爆满，地下一层仅容一人的厕所永远都在排队中，要挤到最深处的吧台买上一杯酒就不得不冒着被无数双脚踩到的风险。常来这里跳舞的人总是戏称它为“面积单位”。与其它地下俱乐部不同，“VHS Town”播放的多是些暖色调的复古电子音乐，甚至一些老的流行音乐，有时也会来一两场高速的碎拍派对。

苏和渚到这时，活动差不多刚开始，舞池里已经站了不少人，但也尚未拥挤到无法呼吸的程度。这天渚扎了头双马尾，让苏觉得有点点意外。渚说自己从未挤到过吧台，买酒的事还得有劳同行的大块头。俱乐部简陋的紫色灯带环抱了一个银色迪斯科球，彩色小光点打在爬满贴纸的墙壁上，颇有几分梦幻的意味。渚要了瓶柠檬啤酒，苏点了杯金汤力，转过头便发觉，不出几分钟舞池里就已经站满了人，外头还源源不断有前来享受夜生活的年轻人。

他们先是站在吧台附近的一个小角落。渚说还是想在舞池正面蹦迪，自顾自提了酒瓶钻进人群里，苏赶紧端着杯子挤进去寻她。渚的双马尾在人群当中还算显眼，鲇鱼一样在视野中游向舞池中央，苏跟着这两条鲇鱼扎过去，不知被踩了多少次脚。喝了酒的渚跳得很欢，双腿左右打着节拍，不知是那双腿在跟着音乐走，还是音乐随着那双腿在前进。她的脸上却是没什么特别的表情，单抿着嘴看台上的DJ换歌拧钮子。

这天晚上他们不知听了多少古老的音乐。最老的一首似乎是Bananarama的《Venus》，那已是上上世纪末的流行乐，年纪和这里跳舞的年轻人加起来差不多大。渚从十一点一直蹦到半夜四点，这时候大多数派对客已经撤退，舞池里只剩五六个人。苏觉得有些疲，渚似乎还没有要停下来的意思。

他去点了最后一杯酒，出到店外自顾自喝了起来。半夜的冷风很快吹干了跳舞时渗出的汗，让人不由得哆嗦着裹起大衣。街上没有别的行人，苏呼出的白汽顺着冷风的方向飘散开去，结成露水糊在酒吧外墙的海报上，意外地有几分萧瑟感。酒喝到一半，渚也提着酒瓶出来找他，说困了的话就说一声，两人顺道回家。苏嘴硬，说自己没困就是觉得里头太热。渚一笑，说自己怕冷，凉快得差不多就接着进去跳。苏这才说自己腿软跳不动。

待苏回了“紫兰会”，店里刚收完工准备关门，麻酱几人带着谷羽和林在吧台前开庆功宴。森里酒量不太好，硬撑着连喝三瓶啤酒就已经红了脸昏睡过去。哈兹卡滴酒不沾，只是在一旁带了几分羡慕地围观。“网管”故意做出一副忘情痛饮的模样，可惜酒精不出一分钟就被人造消化道分解掉，毫不尽兴。另外的一男一女还是带了几分客气，说话喝酒依旧是一脸腼腆。

麻酱问苏要喝些什么，苏说来杯水就可以。

“我看你面泛红光，却一脸困相，还不愿喝酒只想喝水，想必是和哪个漂亮小姑娘相约派对夜去了。”

“正解。”

边上几人立马一阵起哄，争相问那是个什么样的女孩。苏看了眼吧台前调侃自己的女人，随口来了句，年轻十岁的升级版麻酱。麻酱一羞一脸红，甩手夺了苏手里的水杯，一口气全喝了。见苏不愿说，几人也不再多追问，和他讲起了最后行动的事。

和那几人吵翻后，陈回了自家一人生闷气，直接就没再去公司。自己办公桌上莫名其妙冒出来一袋九课的文件，怎么想都是有人故意嫁祸。这会儿刚好又来了条匿名消息：明日下午3时，城南公园湖心亭，切勿爽约。陈思忖，那必是嫁祸给自己的人发来的，决心带上枪前去赴约，揭开此人真面目后便杀了解恨。

他提前半小时在湖心亭等着，见树左顾右盼着磨蹭过来。

陈掏了枪指着来人：“原来约我出来的是你。亏我们当年还合伙做过生意，没想到关键时刻认怂叛变，还跑来栽赃给我。”

树看着那枪口，只是一脸疑惑。“不是你发了消息约我出来吗？”

两人一合计，那就只能是陆做了叛徒，这会也许正躲在哪个角落准备做掉他们。正说着，陆却大踏步向着湖心亭走了过来，还不停抬手关注着时间。陆也说，自己是被一条匿名消息叫到这的，这么看怕不是萧将军想把他们一并除掉。

他们也没等来萧将军。出现在那三人面前的，是个书生模样的年轻男人。男人说自己叫谷羽。

树先反应了过来。他又叫又跳，一手指着谷羽，好家伙，原来当初就是你这个胆大包天的，没事跑来调查什么内幕，害我们今天走到这个地步。陈也紧跟着叫起来，说没错就是这个谷羽，无冤无仇的非要把那些破事写进剧本，完事还故意来挑拨离间，老子今天非把你打成筛子不可。

谷羽一笑，也跟着举起了枪。“要说我们无冤无仇，路边的老妇和小孩听了也许都会笑出声来。当年害自己不能从永大毕业的真正罪人，不就是这个收了钱放任学校开下去的陈晴明么？”

陈一听“永大”二字，汗“噌”一下就浸透了整个后背。他先是哀求谷羽放人一马，要什么赔偿都给，又不由得辩解起来，说要不是当初倒霉收了个骗子校长的钱，这个谷羽也没好死不死去了永大，现在就不至于闹到这般田地。

谷羽毫不松口，又接着拿猪场的事质问陆。陆只说自己当时也是没办法，不出点政绩这官也不好当，才不得不想了那一出办法。谷羽追问，那些关系户的钱都去了什么地方。陆只是低了头沉默不语。树趁机插嘴，说当年的事是他们为了升官发财不得已做的，只求能私下了结不再声张。

听这番话，谷羽犹豫着放下了枪。他告诉三人，过去的事可以不追究，他只是想知道究竟是谁害得自己丢掉工作，甚至不得不四处躲避警察追捕。三人面面相觑，只得承认，是他们利用“Psy Pass”自导自演了一出大戏，最后把罪责全部嫁祸给谷羽的公司。

谷羽笑了起来。

“树荣，你不以官商勾结为耻反以为荣。陈晴明，你收着黑心校长的钱，任由那些毕业生的未来一片昏暗。还有你陆青天，为了政绩朝令夕改，百姓生活难以望天。叫着清官的名字，干的全是贪官的勾当，如今又为何要对你们网开一面？”

谷羽这番宣言才说完，陈便把枪朝他扣了扳机，竟不想这个书生一闪身躲开了子弹。紧接着，一大批军警察从周围涌来，将小小一个湖心亭里三层外三层围了起来。那三个贪官这才想起来，方才顺着那个谷羽的话，他们一不小心说出事情前后的真相，而这些足以被当作关键证据的话恰恰被埋伏在周围的军警察听得一清二楚。这时候，他们也只好哀叹一声“钓鱼执法害死人”，却也只好在此束手就擒。

他们见到的“谷羽”，也并非真正的谷羽。哈兹卡一个劲抱怨做一具和别人一模一样的假体是有多麻烦。麻酱反过来责备他，装成别人也改不正那口翻译腔，当时差点露陷。

谷羽拿起手中酒杯，向哈兹卡一比，随后一饮而尽。麻酱说这是他今晚敬哈兹卡的第七杯酒。

没有人知道萧将军之后去了哪里，只知道这起“新台道德崩坏事件”以“Psy Pass”公司的三名前台北市官员股东涉嫌操控病毒入侵并栽赃他人、引起社会混乱而匆匆结案。策划这一切的萧将军，如同从不存在一般，始终都没有出现在涉案调查当中。无论是最终执行抓捕任务的九课，还是设计了钓鱼策略的麻酱，都知道萧将军并不会从此销声匿迹，甚至能隐隐猜到他行此事的目的是什么。在未来的某一天，他们会再次相遇，而那时的重逢必将掀起一场事关全新台命运的风波。

数天后的黄金夜，“紫兰会”举行了一场主打复古音乐的“水手服派对”。舞池里头一次挤满了这么多穿着各色制服的年轻女孩，苏结束自己的Set后，甚至难以钻出人群。渚如约穿上水手服前来参加派对，同上次一样扎着双马尾在舞池正面左右摇摆。苏不时会瞟一眼，偷偷看她跳舞的样子，两人目光撞在一起后又不约而同躲闪开来。

谷羽和林雪岸也来到了派对，他们站在最后一排默默看着人群狂欢。苏下场后远远见到了他们，便邀二人一同到吧台小酌两杯。

苏问，你们之后有什么打算。

二人对视了一眼。

他们决定继续之前的道路。这世上有太多不公的事，他们能做的，就是把那些不公记录下来，避免它们一次次地被社会遗忘。

不公啊。因为每个人都在为自己做打算，才会有这样的不公吗。还是从一开始，这个世界就注定不公。

苏问了他们一个问题。

“假如这世界上的每个人出生都绝对平等，那还会有这么多的不公吗？”

谷羽不加思索地一笑。“这世上不存在绝对平等。我们不知道什么才是真正的平等，但总是知道什么是真正的不公。这就是做这些事的意义。”

“还是用以前的方式吗？”

林被说的有些不好意思，低了头双手捧杯小啜了几口阿卡比拉利口酒。谷羽转过头看着她，也不知是歉疚还是可怜。“现在我们还是有些缺钱。也许之后等稳定一段时间，再考虑用其他更安全的方式吧。”

苏之后没再打听过他们的消息，仅偶尔会在媒体上看到有关他们的只言片语。他也始终不知道，谷羽最后有没有和林雪岸走到一起。这个问题随着时间逐渐淡去，被淹没在一次次的任务邮件和漫天的新闻消息之海当中，再也找寻不到一个确切的答案。

只是不知过了多久的某一天，他在另一座城市的夕阳下寻找谁，偶然读到“昔日下海偶像林雪岸进军歌坛”的新闻时，眼前才闪过一瞬那个晚上的画面——

林雪岸牵着谷羽的手，走向门外流动的城市灯光，轻抚被风吹起的秀发，回眸莞尔一笑。


End file.
